El amor a través de los años
by love stories on my mind
Summary: Han pasado 4 años después de que Atem se fuera, sus amigos decidieron seguir adelante un extraño incidente en un torneo los volverá a juntar a todos. Anzu ha madurado mucho y con el reencuentro de Atem, ¿volverán sus sentimientos por el?, ¿Porque Seto Kaiba interviene mucho en la vida de ella?(AtemxAnzu & SetoxAnzu)
1. La asistente atractiva

Han pasado los años y la ciudad domino ha cambiado bastante, Yugi Mutou y sus amigos ya se han graduado y cada quien ya tenia su propia vida. Un joven castaño de ojos azules ya había empezado su vida en los negocios desde los 16 años ya era todo un joven de 20 años que controlaba una de las empresas mas poderosas del mundo llamada kaiba corp, como cada año se celebraba en Egipto un torneo llamado "el juego del milenio" creado por Marik e Ishizu Ishtar en honor al faraón que solían llamarle el rey de los juegos. Ya era viernes y en la oficina en lo más alto de kaiba corp se encontraba Seto Kaiba en su escritorio esperando a su asistente. Él estaba tan concentrado en su computadora que tardo un poco en escuchar que tocaban a su puerta.

-Si, pase-dijo Seto

-Seto, aquí esta la lista que pediste- menciono una joven de cabello recogido

-Si esta bien, ¿están todos aquí?- dijo revisando la lista

-Si ya revise la lista de invitados y estas llegaran mañana en la mañana a sus domicilios-

-Excelente, todo va de acuerdo al plan-

Dijo Seto antes de volver a concentrarse en su computadora, la joven asistente lo miro con curiosidad, Seto se percato y retiro su mirada de la pantalla para verla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto mientras juntaba sus manos para llevarlas a la barbilla

La joven se sonrojo un poco y decidió aclarar sus dudas.

-Kaiba, ¿en verdad quieres que vaya contigo?-pregunto su joven asistente

-…-

-¿Kaiba?

Seto solo se quedaba en silencio, se levanto de su silla para ponerse justamente enfrente de su asistente recargándose en su escritorio

-Veras, este torneo no será fácil manejarlo yo solo, además para ti este torneo es al igual de importante que para tus amigos, ¿no es así?-

La castaña solo asistió.

-Bueno seto me tengo que retirar, hay muchas cosas que hacer antes del torneo -

-Esta bien, tomate este fin de semana libre para que descanses- dijo antes de que se fuera la chica.

Esta solo lo miro y le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta para así dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Al día siguiente por la mañana un joven de cabello tricolor se levanto de su cama para ir a desayunar, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor, había algo que llamo su atención, era un sobre en la mesa.

-Abuelito, ¿sabes de quien es esto?-preguntaba Yugi a su abuelo.

-No lose Yugi, solo tiene tu nombre-menciono el anciano mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Yugi solo pudo observar su nombre resaltando en el sobre.

-Veamos que dice-dijo Yugi leyendo en voz alta lo siguiente:

"Estimado Yugi Mutuo me complace invitarte al torneo "el juego del milenio", si deseas ir deberás acudir a kaiba corp., Este lunes a las 9:00 am con tus pertenencias, he ahí te estaré esperando con mi asistente junto con otros invitados para si irnos en mi avión privado, te estaré esperando."

-Yugi, ¿Quién te mando esa carta?-pregunto su abuelo.

-Seto Kaiba- Termino de decir Yugi.

-¿Y que esperas Yugi? Eso es en dos días, deberás organizar tus cosas y alistar muy bien tu baraja- dijo su abuelo muy emocionado.

-Gracias abuelo-decía el joven aun con la carta en las manos.

-Oye Yugi, hablando seriamente… -

-¿Qué pasa abuelito?-

-¿Te comerás tu tocino?-

-¿Qué tocino?-

-¡Ah! Parece que me lo acabe todo mientras leías… hijo, tardas mucho en leer- menciono su abuelo con tono burlesco.

-"eso explica el plato vacío enfrente de mi"-pensó Yugi con gracia.

Los días pasaron y llego lunes, Yugi ya se encontraba afuera de kaiba corp. Yugi ya tenia 20 minutos ahí pero la puerta estaba cerrada, hasta que vio un grupo a lo lejos, su vista a las 9:20 am no le favorecía para nada el aun tenia los ojos cansados debido a que por la emoción de ayer el no pudo dormir muy bien.

-¡Yugi!- gritaba un muchacho de aquel grupo.

Yugi aun no podía visualizarlos bien así que se fue hacia ellos, no lo podría creer en verdad eran ellos, Yugi pudo observar que ese grupo de amigos eran Jonouchi, Honda y Mai. Y al parecer Jonouchi fue el que grito sin duda alguna.

-¡Jonouchi-kun! ¡chicos! ¿Que hacen aquí?- grito Yugi muy emocionado.

Ya ahora todos se veían perfectamente a la cara, Jonouchi fue el primero en hablar.

-Lo mismo que tu, viejo- el rubio miro alegremente a su viejo amigo quien también se percato que su altura cambio y ahora ya se asemejaba mas a Atem. –Fuimos invitados al torneo por seto kaiba- dijo con emoción.

Ahora fue honda quien dio un paso adelante y explico la historia.

-Veras Yugi, al igual que tu recibimos un sobre cada uno para venir a kaiba corp.- dijo el castaño despeinando al tricolor. –Hace unas horas el tonto de Jonouchi y yo veníamos para acá pero nos encontramos a Mai y el tonto pasó una hora babeando y gimiendo mientras veía a Mai…-

-El tonto no reaccionaba, así que le di un pequeño golpecito en su torpe cabezota y así reacciono- dijo Mai giñando un ojo.

-¿Pequeño?, ¡me diste el golpe de mi vida!-grito Jonouchi –Pudiste quebrar mi cráneo y reducir mi cerebro-

-Te haría un favor, además tu no tienes cerebro- dijo la rubia causando que todos rieran al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Anzu no viene con ustedes?-pregunto Yugi con tono triste.

Sus tres amigos se vieron mutuamente mientras Jonouchi le decía a Honda que le dijera la verdad a su amigo y Honda le decía lo mismo a él, Mai solo los observaba hasta que los callo y empezó a explicarle a Yugi la situación con Anzu:

-veras Yugi, al recibir nuestros sobres tratamos de contactarnos con ella pero ya no responde, fui personalmente a su casa y ella no me abre la puerta- Mai miro a Yugi con cara de preocupación –Nuestra linda amiga tal vez no este con nosotros pero dejo algo muy importante en cada uno de nosotros- cerro sus ojos.

Yugi solo sonrió y dejo que Mai continuara con su plática sobre aquella joven de ojos azules pero Jonouchi se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué no dejo Anzu a cada uno de nosotros?- dijo mientras estaba ahorcando a Honda.

-Sus tontos discursos sobre la amistad- dijo riéndose la rubia.

-cambiando de tema-dijo Jonouchi liberando a honda –Escuche por ahí que la nueva asistente de kaiba es muy atractiva- lo dijo con picardía el rubio.

-Para mi solamente Serenity es atractiva- dijo honda con orgullo mientras Jonouchi lo miraba con una mirada asesina.

-Bueno chicos ya es hora que nos vayamos de aquí para llegar a tiempo- menciono Mai.

-Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde- se apresuró a decir Yugi.

Los cuatro jóvenes corrieron hacia kaiba corp. La entrada ya estaba abierta así que se apresuraron a entrar y para su suerte ahí se encontraba ya Seto con algunas maletas azules y unas rosas.

-Llegan tarde-Dijo molesto.

-Es mi culpa Seto…- menciono Jonouchi.

-Ahórrate tus palabras Wheeler, eso a mi no me interesa-

-oye espera un segundo, ¿Por qué tienes maletas rosas, acaso Seto Kaiba cambio de gustos?- grito Jonouchi con tono de burla.

-Escúchame bien cachorrito, estas maletas le pertenecen a mi asistente, ella volverá en unos minutos-

-Parece que aquí viene la atractiva asistente- menciono Honda con picardía a Jonouchi.

Ambos amigos se peinaban y olían sus alientos mientras Mai, Yugi y Seto volteaban a ver la dirección donde se escuchaban los tacones de la misteriosa asistente. A lo lejos se podía observar que ella era muy bonita, tenia su pelo castaño largo y lacio, estaba vestida con un saco muy elegante y una mini falda ambos grises. Jonouchi tenia razón ella era muy atractiva era lo que pensaba Yugi pero había un pequeño detalle, les parecía familiar a los cuatro demasiado familiar … hasta que la asistente quedo enfrente de todos los cuatro se quedaron mudos al verla hasta que Yugi rompió el silencio pronunciando el nombre de la asistente.

-Anzu…- dijo mientras la castaña le sonreía.


	2. El vuelo atrasado

-Anzu…- dijo mientras la castaña le sonreía.

Yugi no podía creerlo su mejor amiga de la infancia trabajando con Seto Kaiba, el consideraba esto una pesadilla no podía imaginar que insultos le habrá dicho Seto a Anzu debido a que el mismo ha visto a Seto gritarle a sus empleados y despedirlos injustamente pero Anzu parece a ver llegado lejos por su posición de trabajo, el la conocía muy bien tanto que sabia que ella no dejaba que le hablaran de una manera grosera. Era un misterio como Anzu termino ahí.

-¡Nena!- Mai grito de felicidad y después fue corriendo hacia Anzu para después abrazarla –Es un milagro verte, pensé que ya no me querías y por eso no me abrías la puerta de tu casa- dijo casi asfixiándola.

Seto al ver esto hizo una mueca de incomodidad así que fue con uno de sus agentes a charlar sobre las maletas.

-Mai yo también te extrañe, los extrañe chicos- dijo la castaña mientras se separaba de su amiga –perdón por no contestar sus llamadas y abrirles la puerta- menciono viendo a Mai – He tenido demasiado trabajo en estos días, ser la asistente del jefe de kaiba corp; no es fácil- dijo mientras miraba a Kaiba hablando con uno de los agentes de seguridad.

-Vaya Anzu, te ves muy bien con tu cabello largo te hace ver mas… mas…- Jonouchi no encontraba las palabras para lo que quería decir.

-Ahórrate los comentarios amigo, ella se ve mas guapa- dijo Honda guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Anzu al solo escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco y decidió contestarles a sus amigos.

-Decidí dejarme crecer un poco el cabello ya que siempre lo he tenido un poco corto, además el cabello recogido se me ve muy bien- decía mientras los miraba y les sonreía dulcemente.

En ese momento pasaban unos agentes de seguridad recogiendo las maletas de todos y llevándoselas hacia el avión privado. Anzu busco a su jefe pero parece ya a verse marchado.

-Vaya Anzu aun no puedo creer que trabajas para ese tipo- menciono el rubio.

-Si nena, ¿Cómo demonios trabajas para el cabeza dura de Kaiba?- Menciono Mai.

-Esa historia se las tendré que contar luego, es un poco larga y ya no hay tiempo pero ahora tendrán que seguirme- menciono la castaña mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el avión.

Mientras los cuatro seguían a su amiga había uno en especial era Yugi quien se sentía confuso tanto que ni se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la entrada del avión. Anzu se pudo percatar de esto así que les dijo a los demás donde irían y se dirigió hacia Yugi.

-Yugi, ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto su amiga con tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien Anzu, no te preocupes-dijo Yugi tratando de disimular sus sentimientos.

-Yugi, algo no anda bien contigo ¿Qué pasa?-

-Anzu, ¿eres feliz con este trabajo?-

Anzu lo vio sorprendida, ¿Por qué Yugi le preguntaría eso? Se lo que fuera ella tendría que contestarle.

-Mira Yugi, no es hecho que este trabajo me haga feliz, este trabajo llego a mí y yo lo necesitaba-

-Anzu…-

La castaña solo le sonrió ahí fue el momento en que Yugi decidió decirle el porqué de su pregunta.

-Me preocupa que trabajes con kaiba-la castaña solo lo vio conmovida –kaiba no es una muy buena persona, tengo miedo que lastime algún día tus sentimientos, recuerda ese día que te tomaron de rehén y que te salvo Atem, ese día jure que observaría muy bien donde trabajas para no llegar a ser lastimada de nuevo- acabo de decir mientras la miraba.

-Yugi…- al acabar de pronunciar su nombre solo lo abrazo –gracias, por eso siempre serás mi mejor amigo hasta el final- acabo de decirle y trato de no llorar.

-¡Vamos, es hora de irnos!

Ella solo acepto y ambos entraron al avión de kaiba.

Adentro Yugi pudo observar que era muy lujoso por dentro, las paredes era claras, los asientos eran cómodos y estaban juntos, era muy grande para 6 personas al centro de la sala había una mesa de duelos que en ese momentos Jonouchi y Mai estaban utilizando.

-Y ahora mis damas águilas ataquen a su espadachín de la llama- Grito la rubia.

Los hologramas en miniatura mostraba a unas damas águilas atacaban a un espadachín con una curiosa espada naranja así reduciendo los puntos de Jonouchi hasta llegar a 0.

-¡No!- grito Jonouchi – ¡este duelo era mio!-

-Cabeza hueca, te hace falta mas practica- dijo Mai guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Cállate perrito faldero! No eres el único en el avión- grito Seto mientras escribía en su laptop.

-¡Ya veras niño consentido!-dijo el rubio dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Jonouchi-kun tranquilízate o nos sacaran del avión- dijo Yugi tomándolo de los hombros antes de que su amigo se levantara para golpear a Seto.

-Ya escuchaste a Yugi, mejor cállate o sino lo pagaras caro-termino por decir Seto con un tono fuerte.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema señor -dijo el capitán acercándose a Seto.

-¿Que sucede ahora?- pregunto enojado.

-Tardaremos en despegar, pa-parece que hay un problema climático rumbo a Egipto, esperaremos a que nos avisen cuando ha-haya pasado to-todo mi mi señor- dijo tartamudeando el capitán.

-¡Que esperan aténganse atentos, no debemos llegar tarde al torneo!- Grito Seto.

-Si si mi señor- termino de decir y se fue a la cabina.

Luego de unos segundo Seto dirigió su mirada hacia Anzu y este no tardo en hablar.

-Masaki, necesito tu ayuda por favor-Dijo Seto con un tono tranquilo.

Todos excepto Anzu se quedaron en shock, Seto Kaiba cambio su tono de voz muy rápido y además él había dicho por favor. Para todos un por favor de Seto Kaiba era un gatito muerto, algo que nunca habían escuchado de sus labios, era algo sumamente extraño.

-Dime Kaiba ¿En que te ayudo?-dijo la castaña mientras se le acercaba.

-Ven siéntate a mi lado y léeme en voz alta esta lista, por favor-

Otra vez estaba ese "por favor", para Jonouchi ya eran 2 gatitos muertos y para los demás era algo demasiado extraño y gracioso a la vez, Kaiba pidiéndole "por favor "a su amiga valía oro. Ya habían pasado 2 horas y aun no despegaban y para Anzu el trabajo aun no terminaba hasta que el capitán volvió a aparecer.

-Señor, parece que el problema desapareció- menciono.

-¿Y que esperan?- dijo en tono grosero.

-Enseguida señor, por favor les pido que se sienten en sus respectivos asientos y abrochen sus cinturones- acabo de decir y se fue a la cabina.

-Listo Anzu hemos terminado, gracias- Dijo Seto guardo su laptop y se abrocho el cinturón.

-De nada Seto ya sabes- Dijo Anzu y le sonrió.

Este acto hizo que Seto se sonrojara un poco pero lo oculto agachando la cabeza.

Honda fue el único que se dio cuenta de esto pero decidió mantenerlo en secreto ya que Jonouchi lo gritaría al igual que Mai solo para molestar a Seto mientras que Yugi bueno no le tomaría importancia a este asunto. Las horas pasaron y todos ya habían jugado duelo de monstruos en la mesa del centro excepto Seto y Anzu que solo observaban.

-Te apuesto que Seto Kaiba no querrá un duelo con alguno de nosotros al menos que no seamos Yugi- Dijo Mai susurrando a los demás.

-Te apuesto una hamburguesa egipcia a que no querrá- dijo el rubio.

-Aunque el tonto no deje de pensar en comida tiene razón, el no querrá- dijo Honda.

-Yo pienso que por tan duro que sea Kaiba tal vez acepte el duelo, parece aburrido- añadió Yugi.

-Vaya Vaya, dos contra dos, veremos quien tiene razón, muy bien Mai ve tu y pregúntale- acabo de decir Jonouchi.

-Esta bien, esto será fácil- Mai se levanto y fue hacia Kaiba.

-kaiba, me preguntaba si…- pregunto la rubia con picardía.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto molesto.

-¿Querrías jugar un duelo conmigo?-

-Esta bien-dijo sonriendo.

Todos incluyendo a Anzu se quedaron impresionados pero parece que Seto iba a decir algo mas.

-Con una condición- dijo muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que Masaki juegue en mi lugar- dijo señalando a la castaña.

-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que dijo Anzu.

-Vamos, yo sé que puedes Anzu- le alentó Yugi.

-Muy bien empecemos- fue todo lo que dijo Mai.

Anzu se mostraba nerviosa y volteaba a ver a cada momento a Seto, lo odiaba por ponerla en esa situación. El duelo había comenzado y cada una tenía 2000 puntos de vida.

-Yo invoco a la dama arpía- menciono la rubia –tu turno muñeca-

-Yo invoco a la dama oscura en modo de ataque- menciono la castaña.

-¿Qué demonios, Yugi esa no es tu carta?-pregunto Jonouchi.

-Recuerda que hay más copias de esa carta- menciono tranquilo Yugi.

El duelo avanzo y Mai llevaba la delantera, pero no por mucho, Anzu parecía como si ya jugaba duelo de monstruos muy seguido, pero ocurrió un giro inesperado.

-Y ahora activo mi carta mágica, la piedra de la sabiduría- dijo Anzu.

En esos momento se activó la carta, así automáticamente apareció el mago oscuro y este y la maga oscura juntaron sus fuerzas y así acabando con los puntos de vida de Mai.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo después de perder.

Sus otros tres amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Anzu derroto a Mai limpiamente a comparación de la primera vez que lucharon.

-Vaya Anzu, eres genial-dijo Yugi.

-Gracias Yugi- dijo mientras sus otros amigos decían lo maravilloso que lucho incluyendo Mai –si me disculpan, quisiera dormir un poco antes de que lleguemos a Egipto- dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Tienes razón, vayamos a dormir un poco tontos-termino de decir Mai.

-Después nos explicaras como mejoraste en el duelo de monstruos- menciono Honda mientras ella sonreía.

Anzu se sentó a un lado de Seto quien ya parecía dormido y se acomodó para después dormirse, Mai estaba a un lado de Anzu mientras que los demás chicos estaban enfrente de ellas. Las luces se apagaron y todos durmieron profundamente. Ya habían pasado 30 minutos después de que todos se fueran a dormir pero Anzu aun no podía dormir, había algo que la atormentaba y no la dejaba dormir. Ella no dejaba de pensar en el… lo pensó cuando estaba en duelo contra Mai, lo pensó en toda la tarde mientras trabajaba, era imposible borrarlo he incluso cuando mencionaban su nombre su corazón se detenía. Esa noche comprendió que tenia unos bellos sentimientos hacia esa persona, la cual ella menciono en voz baja antes de dormir.

-Atem…-lo menciono antes de cerrar sus bellos ojos azules.


	3. ¡Bienvenidos a Egipto!

**Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia :D a principio no se me ocurrió ponerles algún comentario pero aquí lo tienen jajaja les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por los reviews y espero que disfruten este capitulo :D**

-Atem…-fue lo único que dijo Anzu antes de dormirse profundamente.

Las horas pasaron y al parecer Anzu tenia una pesadilla, en su sueño ella corría en lo que parecía un parque de la ciudad de domino por la noche mientras una sombra la perseguía, ella se tropezó con un objeto extraño y cuando la sombra se acercó una luz dorada apareció de la nada ahuyentando a la sombra cuando todo había pasado ella trato de ver el rostro de su héroe pero no pudo ya que sintió como la sombra chocaba contra su cuerpo. Anzu sin moverse por el miedo despertó parecía que el sol apenas estaba saliendo y ella estaba acurrucada en algo suave pero a la vez sentía como si fuera un lavadero después Anzu descubrió que estaba acostada… sobre el pecho de Seto Kaiba, la vergüenza invadió su cuerpo y de un instante a otro se retiro lo mas suave y rápido de él.

-"Que vergüenza si el me hubiese descubierto así de seguro me hubiera despedido"- era lo único que pensó Anzu.

-Buenos días nena-pudo escuchar la voz de su amiga rubia a lado de ella-y dime ¿Dormiste cómoda en el sexy pecho de Kaiba?- pregunto guiñándole un ojo y golpeando su codo contra el hombro de la castaña

-¡Shhh! No querrás que nos escuche-le dijo Anzu molesta

-Bueno bueno, pero no cualquiera termina acostada sobre el pecho de un hombre guapo, rico y famoso porque no consideras aprovechar esta situación, trabajas para el deberías tratarlo un poco mas-le dijo susurrando

-Mai fue un accidente además, yo ya no estoy interesada en tratar a los hombres-

-Ven, tenemos que hablar a solas-

Mai tomo de la mano a Anzu y la llevo al baño, era un poco incomodo estar ahí por el simple hecho que era pequeño. La castaña no comprendía aun por qué ella y su amiga se encontraban ahí, apenas ella iba a preguntarle a Mai hasta que la rubia se adelanto.

-Anzu, quiero que seas honesta conmigo-le dijo su amiga

-¿Qué cosa?-la miro curiosa

-¿Aun tienes sentimientos por Atem?-pregunto

-Yo…-Anzu bajo la mirada-¿Por qué preguntas eso?, Atem se fue hace cuatro años para no volver-Anzu agacho su cabeza.

-No me mientas te escuche decir "Atem" en voz baja anoche-elevo su voz.

Anzu se moría aun mas de la vergüenza primero por despertar en el pecho de su jefe, su amiga la descubrió y se burlo de ella y ahora esta misma confeso que la escucho cuando pronuncio el nombre del faraón anoche. En esos momentos deseaba que Mai no hubiera ido recibido la invitación ya que es la única quien hasta ahora la ha descubierto en situaciones embarazosas. La castaña ya no podía hablar, ya la había descubierto ya no podía hacer nada. Mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su bello rostro en esos momentos Mai decidió hablar.

-Anzu, no digo que este mal amar a alguien pero ama a una persona que se encuentra a tu lado, Atem se fue y no volverá, pero tú eres bonita y puedes encontrar a algún tonto, perdón chico que te quiera por lo que eres- Anzu levanto la cabeza y seco sus lágrimas para después seguirla escuchando –Para mi suerte, Jonouchi aun no sale de mi mente pero trato de no ser tan dura con el para que nos demos una oportunidad, vamos Anzu he visto como Kaiba te habla lindo date una oportunidad de convivir mas con el tal vez te agrade mas- termino de decir mientras tomaba los hombros de su amiga.

-Mai, tienes razón Atem no volverá y yo no debería esperarlo deje ir muchas oportunidades de ser feliz, la perdí con Yugi ya que el tenia unos bellos sentimientos hacia mi pero yo solo lo vea como mi mejor amigo entre otros chicos- Anzu volvió agachar su cabeza.

-Pero Kaiba es diferente, él se porta frio con todos hasta conmigo pero a las únicas personas quienes yo he visto que él se porta bien es con Mokuba y contigo- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Tal vez debería trabar una amistad con mi jefe- dijo sonriendo Anzu.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos, será muy divertido!- dijo Mai dejando salir a Anzu del baño.

Cuando salieron del baño solo pudieron observar que todos aun seguían dormidos excepto Kaiba quien estaba despertando. Mai al ver esto empujo a Anzu hacia Kaiba para ver que ocurría pero debido a los tacones de Anzu ella cayo enfrente de Kaiba. Anzu solo podía ver las botas de Kaiba ella pensó que Seto no haría nada hasta que el mismo le tendió su mano y la ayudo a sentarse pero él no le soltaba sus manos.

-Ten mas cuidado rubia tonta- dijo Seto molesto

-¡Opps! lo siento guapo, no me fije- menciono Mai con un tono pícaro.

-Seto…- le hablo Anzu

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-Seto parecía molesto por la acción de Mai.

-¿Podrías soltar mis manos, por favor?-dijo Anzu en un tono bajo.

-ohh perdón Masaki- dijo kaiba bajando su cabeza sonrojándose hasta quedar como un tomate.

Anzu también aparto la mirada pero el tacto con las manos de Kaiba se sentía como si fueran las de cualquier amigo suyo, tal vez eso era un gran avance.

-Señor, dentro de una hora llegaremos a nuestro destino-dijo el capitán a través de una bocina.

-Perfecto- fue todo lo que dijo Seto

Kaiba se levanto de su asiento y guardo todas las cosas que había ocupado mientras que Anzu le señalo a Mai sus amigos con señal que los levantara.

-¡Hey tontos ya despierten!- grito Mai a sus amigos que aun seguían dormidos pero se acerco a Yugi para susurrarle – Yugi cariño, ya levántate- enseguida Yugi despertó mientras sus otros amigos protestaban.

-¡Que te sucede Mai!-grito Jonouchi

-¡Si Mai aun es temprano!-Dijo Honda también molesto.

-¡Dentro de una hora llegaremos a Egipto par de simios!-les grito la rubia.

-Buenos días Anzu-dijo Yugi mientras bostezaba y le sonreía a su amiga.

-Buenos días Yugi- esta le contesto también con una sonrisa -Deberíamos preparar ya nuestras cosas- les comento.

Todos aceptaron el comentario de la asistente de Kaiba asique se pusieron a recoger el desastre que causaron la noche anterior. Ya había pasado más de 30 minutos hasta que la bocina del capitán volvió a sonar.

-Favor de abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad y no desabrochárselos hasta que el avión se detenga por completo, gracias por volar con nosotros.-fueron las ultimas palabras del capitán durante el viaje.

Todos siguieron las indicaciones del capitán y cuando el avión aterrizo esperaron que el avión se detuviera para así salir.

-Seto, ¿Qué haremos después de bajar del avión?-pregunto su asistente.

-Marik e Ishizu nos estarán esperando afuera con un auto suficientemente grande para nosotros y las maletas- respondió a la pregunta.

El avión se detuvo por completo, el capitán y el copiloto bajaron todas las maletas mientras los demás bajaban.

-Muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí-gradeció Anzu a los pilotos.

-No fue nada señorita, si usted llega a necesitar de nuestra ayuda llámenos- el capitán le dio una tarjeta a Anzu con sus datos y ella gradeció para después irse con su jefe y amigos.

Los seis jóvenes vieron a una pareja de hermanos acercarse mientras tomaban sus maletas.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a Egipto!-Dijo Marik felizmente.

-Esperemos que su estancia sea agradable, también es un placer volver a ver al descendiente del faraón- menciono Ishizu refiriéndose a Yugi mientras este correspondía el saludo.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero tengo hambre-dijo Jonouchi.

-No te preocupes en donde se hospedaran ya hay mucha comida esperándolos-menciono Marik.

-¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vámonos! -Grito Honda.

Los jóvenes siguieron a los hermanos hasta una camioneta negra suficientemente grande para las 8 personas, todos guardaron sus respectivas maletas en la cajuela de la camioneta y subieron en ella, Marik seria el que conduciría e Ishizu se sentaría en el asiento del copiloto, en los tres asientos de atrás se sentaron Honda, Yugi y Jonouchi y atrás de ellos se encontraban Anzu, Seto y Mai; para su suerte a Anzu le toco en medio de estos dos. Mientras Mai la miraba pícaramente pero Anzu negaba con su cabeza para evitar otro accidente como el del avión. Mai decidió dejarlo así ya que no quería que Seto le gritara otra vez y menos enfrente de Jonouchi. Al pasar por las pirámides los recuerdos sobre aquel faraón volvieron pero Anzu trato de olvidarlo por el momento ya que no tenía tiempo para eso. Al fin ya habían llegado a una casa que mas bien parecía palacio todos bajaron de la camioneta y tomaron sus maletas. Ishizu condujo a cada uno a su respectiva habitación y les comento que los esperaría en el comedor.

Todos ya se encontraban en el comedor excepto Anzu ya que ella se cambio debido que ya no aguantaba su ropa formal ni los tacones, al entrar al comedor observo que era muy bello, tenia unas ventanas gigantes que hacia que entrara perfectamente la luz y la mesa era muy larga tanto que sobraba espacio. Anzu pudo observar que había una chimenea con unas fotos encima de ella su curiosidad la venció y observo cada una de las fotos, cada una se trataban de los tres hermanos Ishtar en su infancia eran preciosas pero hasta que llego a la foto del centro, aquella foto era de hace 4 años cuando Anzu y sus amigos llegaron a Egipto y comieron hamburguesas lo especial de esa foto era que en el centro se encontraba Atem en el cuerpo de Yugi. Anzu tomo la foto y la observo bien.

-Anzu, ya siéntate para comer todos juntos- le dijo Ishizu

-"Lo siento Atem, aunque mi amor por ti fue muy grande te tengo que olvidar para siempre"-pensó eso Anzu para después irse a comer con todos sus amigos.

**Continuara … debido a que en estos días tengo mucho tiempo libre parece que subiré un capitulo cada dos días pero no aseguro nada. Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo. :D**


	4. Las almas perdidas

**Hola muchachones hermosos se que me extrañaron jaja no se crean bueno agradezco los reviews y todo el apoyo que me dan, los amo. C:**

Las horas ya habían pasado y el torneo comenzaría a las 10 de la noche. Anzu observo su reloj y apenas eran las 7 pero al ser la asistente del invitado de honor pensó que era mejor arreglarse temprano tal vez su jefe decidía llegar temprano. Ella se encontraba sola en su cuarto el cuarto era muy amplio, lo que mas resaltaba de su cuarto era su cama con dosel (las que tienen cortinas), un espejo de pie. Aparte tenia un bello balcón el cual ella lo dejo abierto para que entrara aire fresco. Apenas estaba oscureciendo y Anzu acababa de bañarse, se puso un vestido no tan corto rosa pastel. Salió al balcón aun con la toalla en la cabeza a observar las primeras estrellas de esa noche. En su mente solo había recuerdos de los momentos que pasó ella junto con el faraón: Aquella vez que Atem la salvo de su antiguo jefe en Burguer World, aquella vez que la salvo de aileen hasta poco después recordó que ella le dio una bofetada a Atem pero jamás lo menciono. Fueron muchas veces que el la salvo pero ella… se sentía inútil de no haberlo salvado alguna vez.

-"Atem, ahora que me encuentro en el lugar donde naciste y moriste me siento mas conectada a ti pero sé que eso es imposible"- Pensó la castaña mientras se quitaba la toalla y dejaba caer su largo cabello –"Hoy prometo que será el ultimo día que estés en mi mente pero en mi corazón siempre tendrás un lugar"- Termino de pensar y volvió adentro.

Anzu se maquillo y dejo secar su cabello, se miro en el espejo y le agrado su aparecía miro su reloj y apenas eran 8:30 pero Seto no aparecía, para empezar ella no sabia donde seria el torneo y si su jefe no aparecía es que aun no se irían. Para distraerse un poco Anzu decidió explorar el lugar donde se quedaban. Salió por el pasillo y bajo por unas escaleras ya estando abajo vio la entrada y a su derecha estaba otro pasillo largo donde encontró una puerta que llevaba a un sótano pero le dio miedo así que no entro. Ella siguió adelante hasta encontrar una puerta al fondo, esta puerta era muy curiosa, tenía jeroglíficos pero parecía más de decoración. Había algo en ella que la llamaba… la curiosidad no se hizo esperar y ella abrió la puerta.

-¿Hola?- grito Anzu -¿Hay alguien aquí?-siguió gritando.

La habitación estaba vacía solo había unas antorchas que iluminaban una especie de pared llena de jeroglíficos que ni ella entendía, se acercó a aquella pared hasta que alguien la llamo.

-Anzu, te estaba esperando- Dijo una voz familiar.

-¡Ishizu!-dijo sorprendida -¿Me estabas esperando? Pero ya no tienes el collar del milenio…-

-Anzu, en estos momentos no hay nadie en este lugar, solo estábamos tu y yo así que espere que fueras a buscar por toda la casa a alguien para así encontrarme- dijo la egipcia con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh perdón, pero ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?- pregunto.

-Ellos están probando los campos de duelos, alistando sus barajas, cosas de hombres respecto a los duelos incluyendo a tu amiga Mai aunque ella es mujer, el torneo será afuera así que habrá muchas personas, no te sorprendas si encuentras a alguien adentro de la casa habrá guardias de kaiba vigilando-

-Entiendo, Ishizu ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?-

-Dime…-

-¿Qué es esta pared?-

Ishizu observo con atención aquella pared después a Anzu y comenzó a hablar.

-Esta querida mía es la puerta de las almas perdidas-

-Almas perdidas…- al solo escuchar esto Anzu sintió escalofríos-

-La profecía dice así:- Ishizu se acercó a leer los jeroglíficos.

"_Aquellas almas que volvieron y cambiaron el destino podrán reclamar las recompensas que dejaron en el mundo de los vivos pero la maldad tendrá que regresar. Solo aquellas que buscan el mal tendrán oportunidad de la segunda oportunidad de existir en un cuerpo y aquellas que busquen el bien tendrán la oportunidad de existir en una alma solida"._

-Es confuso…- dijo Anzu.

-El tiempo nos lo hará mas claro- afirmo Ishizu.

-¡Tiempo!- Anzu recordó que el torneo ya comenzaría dentro de poco.

-Ishizu tenemos que irnos, el torneo ya va a comenzar-

-Tienes razón debemos irnos ahora-

Ambas chicas salieron primero de la habitación, después de la casa y llegaron hasta donde estaban los campos de duelos y un escenario, ahí ya se encontraban los demás pero también ya se encontraban otros 20 duelistas entre ellos estaban Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami y muchos otros duelistas que Anzu conoció gracias a sus aventuras con sus amigos. Ishizu pasó primero para preparar su discurso de apertura del torneo. Anzu paso después pero varios duelistas empezaron a gritarles cosas indebidas cosa que causo que Anzu se enojara pero antes de decirles algo al parecer alguien tomo el micrófono pero no era Ishizu ni Marik, era Seto Kaiba.

-Los duelistas que se comporten de una manera inapropiada ante mi asistente serán automáticamente descalificados- dijo en su tono tranquilo pero enojado.

Anzu se moría de la vergüenza, no era necesario armar ese espectáculo por parte de kaiba. Ella se apresuró a llegar hasta donde él se encontraba.

-Gracias…- Anzu le susurro.

-Eres una tonta, no debiste vestirte así- menciono enojado sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Fue mas tonto tu espectáculo así que no me digas tonta porque aquí el tonto es otro- menciono Anzu enojada pero después se arrepintió ya que no quería perder su trabajo, ahora en verdad si aceptaba que era una tonta le había gritado a su jefe y le dijo "tonto" ella ya se consideraba despedida.

-Masaki…- fue lo único que dijo el para después irse por su cuenta a otro extremo del escenario.

Yugi pudo ver esto así que salió corriendo hacia Anzu para hablar con ella.

-¡Anzu! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien Yugi, parece que me despedirá para cuando volvamos a Domino- le dijo susurrando.

-Lo siento por tu trabajo-dijo para tomar sus hombros.

-No te preocupes, algún día tenia que decirle algo- solo la castaña sonrió.

En esos momentos llego Mai corriendo.

-Perdón Yugi pero te robare un momento a Anzu-dijo tomándole la mano a su amiga.

-No hay problema, nosotros ya terminamos de hablar- dijo sonriendo.

Mai se llevo a Anzu corriendo hasta la habitación de la rubia, esta era casi idéntica que la de la castaña excepto que esta solo tenía una ventana en vez de balcón; Mai necesitaba hablar a solas con Anzu pero exagero respecto el lugar ya que se encontraban demasiado lejos del torneo.

-Muy bien Mai, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo enojada Anzu.

-No me digas que no lo notaste- dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curiosa.

-¡Los celos de Seto Kaiba!-le grito.

-¿Celos?-Anzu se quedo pensativa –esos no pueden ser celos, le molesto los comentarios vulgares de los duelistas- termino de explicar.

-Para mi fueron celos queridita- dijo golpeando su hombro –yo si fuera tu ya aprovecharía esta situación al máximo hasta hacer que se declarara el tonto- menciono en un tono muy cursi.

-Esto es tonto, yo voy a regresar- dijo muy enojada Anzu.

-A mi no me engañas ahora que sabes la verdad quieres verlo- dijo pícaramente.

Anzu por el enojo ya no le puso atención, salió de la casa y volvió al torneo, parecía que Ishizu apenas comenzaría con su discurso. Todos los duelistas comenzaron a ponerle atención a la egipcia mientras su discurso decía así:

_-_Bienvenidos jóvenes duelistas al torneo "el juego del milenio" – dijo mientras todos gritaban – este torneo se ha organizado en honor a un poderoso faraón que dio su vida por el duelo de monstruos, esta noche descubriremos quien será el duelista que utilice todas sus fuerzas para dar lo mejor de si como aquel faraón y ese duelista será el ganador- todos seguían gritando pero ahora mas fuerte – el ganador se llevara como premio 1000 dólares y esta extraña carta llamada "el corazón del Nilo" y ahora para dar inicio a este torneo démosle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial Seto Kaiba- todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras seto se acercaba al micrófono.

-Gracias, cuando era chico era el mejor duelista del mundo y no me importaba nada en absoluto hasta que me gano Yugi Muto mejore mucho mi actitud…- empezó a decir.

-¡Eso no es cierto farsante!-grito alguien que al parecer Anzu conocía esa voz.

Al parecer a Seto no le importo mucho el comentario y prosiguió con su discurso.

-A lo largo de mi vida he salvado algunas vidas con ayuda de otros…-continuo.

-¡Puedes salvar mi trasero!-Grito otro duelista.

Seto parecía que se estaba molestando pero ignoro eso y comenzó a proseguir, en cambio Anzu reconoció también la segunda voz y así que fue a buscar a los culpables de tales comentarios, ella paso a través de la multitud.

-En fin ser un empresario exitoso no es fácil, no puedo pasar tiempo con las personas que quiero por ejemplo mi hermano Mokuba…-

-¡Es tu único amigo, el y el dinero!- otra vez la primera voz.

-¡Los atrape!-dijo Anzu detrás de los dos causantes de los comentarios eran sin dudar Jonouchi y Honda.

Seto parecía muy molesto así que respiro unos segundos.

-Vamos Anzu el no sabrá que fuimos nosotros- dijo Jonouchi.

-Si Anzu déjanos un poquito mas- dijo el castaño.

-Esperen un poco dejen que acabe el pobre de Kaiba- dijo Anzu.

Los tres observaron que kaiba iba a continuar.

-El trabajo no me deja convivir con el pero también trae sus beneficios por el trabajo pude sentir la sensación de un "te extraño" todo por la culpa de…- Seto no pudo continuar ya que empezó una tormenta de arena.

La tormenta era muy fuerte tanto que estaba derrumbando todas las luces y el escenario casi se caía todos empezaron a entrar en pánico y solo estaba la casa como refugio. Todos corrieron hacia la casa.

-¡Todos los duelista refúgiense en el sótano nosotros nos quedaremos a vigilar!- Grito Marik.

-¡Marik tu guíalos yo estaré aquí vigilando!-Grito Ishizu.

Marik solo acepto la propuesta y guio a los duelistas al sótano. La tormenta parecía haber empeorado tanto que rompió las ventanas de comedor. Ishizu asustada les grito a los demás que la siguieran todos salieron corriendo pero debido a que uno de los tacones de Anzu se rompió ella se quedo atrás pero alguien la tomo en sus brazos y siguieron a los demás, Ishizu los guio a la sala de la pared con la profecía.

-¿Dónde esta Anzu?-grito Yugi como loco.

-¡Vaya esta con…!- grito Honda.

-Seto Kaiba la tiene en sus brazos, parece que se le rompió un tacón-menciono Ishizu.

Una vez ahí Seto bajo a Anzu ella se quedo sin palabras pero cuando trataba de encontrar de agradecimiento un destello de luz parecía a ver aparecido en la pared o más bien puerta, la puerta se estaba abriendo…

-¡no puede ser!- grito Ishizu.

El destello creció causando un poco de dificultad para ver de ese esplendor se apreciaba una sombra que se acercaba lentamente. Cuando la sombra atravesó la puerta el cuarto se quedo en blanco nadie en esos momentos podía ver algo. Parecía que todos se desmayaron el primero que abrió los ojos fue Yugi que estaba en el suelo como los demás, su vista estaba borrosa parecía que la tormenta había desaparecido y la sala seguía poco iluminada por las antorchas todos volvieron a despertar mientras todos preguntaban si se encontraban bien Yugi pudo ver unas piernas de una persona que estaba de pie, esta persona le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-¡Esto es imposible!-Grito Yugi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si es posible Yugi, hola a todos los extrañe- dijo el extraño ayudando a Yugi a levantarse.

Anzu al escuchar esa voz… esa voz que hizo que se congelara alzo lentamente la cabeza para comprobarlo por ella misma, efectivamente era Atem con sus prendas de Faraón pero de piel blanca quien se encontraba de pie alado de Yugi. Anzu por la impresión volvió a cerrar los ojos deseando que fuera un sueño hasta que…

**Continuara… jaja estuvo un poco largo el capitulo pero tuve mucha inspiración en estos días y tenia que sacarlo, hasta el próximo capitulo :D **

–**Los ama, luna-**


	5. El regreso del faraón

**Hola amuiguitos :D los deje con el suspenso con el capitulo anterior … desde aquí Atem ya tendrá un papel importante ah por cierto el chico del review que me dijo que me casara con el pues pues te diré querido … ya estoy casada con Atem jajaja bueno no .-. pero ni te conozco ni tu a mi … bueno empecemos con el capitulo:**

Todos ya estaban de pie excepto Anzu ella no quería verlo, no podía así que se escondió en un rincón obscuro mientras los observaba. Todos se encontraban saludando a Atem en esos momentos.

-¡Viejo, me alegra que hayas vuelto!-grito Jonouchi abrazando al faraón.

-Yo también te extrañe, en especial nuestros duelos- contesto Atem mientras se separaba de su amigo.

-Faraón pensé que no volvería-dijo Honda con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ni yo sabía al respecto, tenemos que hablar de esto después- término de decir mientras lo saludaba de mano.

Al separarse de Honda Atem miro a Ishizu mientras esta se arrodillo ante el como muestra de respeto cosa que ruborizo a Atem. En cuando se iba a acercar a Ishizu para hablar sobre lo ocurrido pudo ver a Seto Kaiba a un lado de esta lo cual Atem le dirigió una sonrisa mientras él lo veía con cara de asco y apartaba la mirara.

-"Algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar"-pensó Atem mientras se dirigía a Ishizu. Pero cierta rubia se adelanto y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo sin aire.

-¡Oh Atem me alegra que hayas vuelto, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos en especial yo porque no te vi partir. Espera que Anzu te vea!-grito la rubia mientras asfixiaba mas a Atem; Jonouchi llego en su ayuda y se la quito de encima a Atem.

En esos momentos Atem se quedo congelado, era cierto faltaba una chica castaña en especial en esos momentos, Atem no había visto a Anzu desde que llego.

-"Te odio Mai, ¿porque me mencionaste?"-pensó la chica con rabia.

-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Anzu?- pregunto el faraón.

La chica al escuchar que el faraón pronuncio su nombre se acercó a él con la cabeza agachada ya que no lo quería ver a la cara, ni ella sabia porque tal vez seria vergüenza o si se tratase de un sueño no se quería ilusionar.

-¿Te conozco?-le dijo Atem.

Era claro, Atem no la reconocía por su cabello largo además no podía observar muy bien su color de cabello por la obscuridad en que se veían envueltos, parecía una joven de cabello largo de color negro; Anzu alzo la mirada para que Atem la viera.

-Si, soy Anzu pero un poco diferente- le dijo dulcemente.

-¡Anzu! Perdón no te reconocí- le dijo Atem agachando la cabeza.

Mai que veía esto a lo lejos ya no sabía que le iba a ocurrir a su amiga ya que ella misma le alentó a seguir con su vida sin Atem y le recomendó que se acercara a su jefe Seto Kaiba. Ella se sentía culpable por la situación que en un futuro pasara con su amiga.

Anzu vio los ojos violetas de Atem mientras el veía los ojos azules de esta, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar pero Anzu trato de no llorar y bajo la mirada pero algo la detuvo, ella pudo ver el cartucho que ella misma le regalo a Atem con todo su cariño pero esta vez era diferente ya que ya tenia su nombre. Ella ya no pudo más y lo abrazo mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

-Atem, te extrañe mucho pensé que jamás te volvería a ver así que decidí borrarte de mi mente, porque me dolió mucho que te fueras- dijo mientras lloraba.

Todos que podían ver la escena pudieron sentir la tristeza que guardaba Anzu a lo largo de los años. Seto Kaiba que también observo esto no tenia nada en la mente mas que la tierna imagen de Anzu llorando ya que jamás la había visto así, pudo descifrar que Anzu no era una chica fuerte del todo. Atem sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho y no era Anzu era un sentimiento inexplicable.

-Anzu, ya no llores- le decía mientras le regresaba el abrazo –tranquila, yo también sufrí porque me aleje de ustedes pero hubo algo que miraba todos los días y me alentaba a seguir adelante- Anzu levanto la mirara para verlo y después separo de el mientras Atem tomaba su cartucho y se lo enseñaba –Esto Anzu, tal vez para muchos es un simple cartucho pero para mi es un símbolo de amistad, que no se puede romper a través de los años- termino de decir mientras se lo metía debajo de sus ropas.

Anzu se sonrojo al ver que para el faraón era muy importante el cartucho que ella misma le regalo. Todo parecía normal ahora pero la puerta se volvió a abrir cubriéndolos de la luz blanca con la que Atem llego.

-¡Todos pecho tierra, ahora!- grito Ishizu.

Todos la obedecieron Atem puso su brazo arriba de Anzu mientras seguían en el suelo. Lo que venia no era la sombra de una persona era mas bien una bola negra. Las antorchas se apagaron causando que todos entraran en pánico. La habitación se quedo en un completo silencio, nadie podía ver algo hasta que una luz dorada apareció que provenía del rompecabezas de Atem la sombra se alejó y salió por la puerta así desapareciendo.

-¡Todos ahora salgan de la habitación!- grito Atem.

Todos corrieron pero el molesto tacón roto de Anzu causo que ella se quedara al ultimo cosa que de nuevo Seto Kaiba la tomo le una mano y la guio hasta llegar afuera de la habitación. Todos ya estaban afuera mientras Atem cerraba la puerta.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Ishizu.

-Yo estoy bien pero Jonouchi no ha soltado mi pierna desde que salimos- dijo Mai molesta.

-Lo siento, no veía nada y tropecé y te sujete para que me sacaras de ahí- decía mientras soltaba la pierna de Mai.

-¿Yugi estas bien?-pregunto Atem.

-Si pero, ¿Qué era esa cosa?-dijo preocupado.

-No lo se aun- dijo Atem –Lo extraño es que el rompecabezas del milenio nos salvo, pudo a ver sido una fuerza del reino de las sombras, eso me hace pensar…- dijo cruzando los ojos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Parece que aquí le tiene miedo a la obscuridad, tanto que tiene que agarrar la mano de su mami- dijo Jonouchi mientras señalaba con la mirada a Kaiba.

-Vamos Kaiba suéltala ya, ella no se escapara- dijo Honda en tono de burla.

Kaiba no se percato de que aun sostenía la mano de su asistente. Se apresuró a soltarla y cruzar sus brazos mientras Anzu lo veía extrañamente. Yugi miro con diversión aquella escena mientras Atem alzo la mirada y abrió un ojo. Marik llego corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraba y se quedo congelado al ver a Atem, quien se arrodillo ante el mientras Atem le daba la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Marik se dirigió a su hermana mientras Odion aparecía y también se arrodillaba ante Atem.

-Hermana he llevado a los duelistas al aeropuerto para que regresaran a casa con ayuda de Odion- término de decir.

-Odion, ¿Dónde estuviste mientras nosotros estábamos aquí?- pregunto Yugi.

Odion se levanto y le contesto sonriendo.

-Desde que llegaron yo estaba trasladando la carta extraña de Domino hasta Egipto, me encargue personalmente en guardarla en un lugar seguro por si algún duelista listo quisiese robársela- menciono este.

-Ahora con la casa destruida tendremos que ver los daños- menciono Marik –Nosotros tres arreglaremos las cosas del torneo- termino de decir.

-Yo hablare con mis agentes de seguridad sobre lo ocurrido, tanto como ustedes como yo perderemos dinero por esto- dijo Kaiba –Masaki, si llega a ocurrir algo no tardes en llamarme entre menos daños para la kaiba corp mejor- acabo de decir mientras salía de la casa.

-Nosotros también nos encargaremos de esto, por favor quédense aquí- termino de decir Ishizu mientras salía de la casa junto con sus hermanos.

Los demás entraron al comedor pero este se veía fatal, las ventanas estaban rotas, las sillas estaban tiradas y las fotos de la chimenea se encontraban en el suelo. Buscaron algo otro lugar para esperar así que subieron las escaleras y también vieron que a lo largo de los pasillos había arena. En el pasillo de la derecha se encontraban las habitaciones de Jonouchi, Yugi, Mai, Honda y la de Odion; en el izquierdo se encontraba la de Ishizu, Marik, Kaiba y la de Anzu. Había una habitación vacía pero no podían entrar ya que estaba bajo llave.

-Esto es un desastre- dijo Yugi

-¿Donde nos quedaremos a esperar?-pregunto Jonouchi.

-Podrían quedarse en la mía, en el balcón que tengo podremos ver si ya llegaron los demás- propuso Anzu.

-Por mi esta bien- acepto Yugi.

Todos siguieron a Anzu pero Jonouchi grito ya que encontró algo interesante.

-¡Miren chicos, parece el diario de Seto Kaiba!- grito Jonouchi.

-¿Cómo llegaría eso ahí?-pregunto Atem.

-No lose pero el no esta por aquí…-dijo Honda.

-Ni loca que lo van a leer, soy su asistente y deben dármelo- dijo Anzu enojada mientras se los arrebataba.

-Vamos Anzu, no seas aguafiestas- le dijo Mai.

-Creo saber porque el diario estaba aquí- dijo Yugi –la puerta esta abierta y hay un armario con varios libros encima alado de la puerta debió haberse caído con el aire- termino de explicar.

-Bueno, vamos entren- dijo Anzu mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Milagrosamente el cuarto estaba intacto, solo tenia un poco de arena que entro por debajo de la puerta y la ventana que llevaba al balcón estaba intacta, Anzu se asomo por la ventana y el balcón tenia mucha arena y una maceta que estaba ahí se encontraba quebrada en el suelo junto con la arena. Todos se sentaron las chicas se acostaron en la cama mientras que los demás se sentaron en el suelo excepto Atem quien se sentó en una silla que se encontraba ahí.

-Con que asistente de Seto Kaiba…- rompió el silencio Atem.

-Es cierto nena, cuéntanos como terminaste trabajando para ese tonto- dijo Mai jalándole el brazo a Anzu.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Anzu.

-Vamos Anzu estamos solos- dijo Yugi.

-Esta bien- dijo molesta mientras todos se acomodaban para escucharla.

**Continuara… hasta ahí se los dejare mis pequeños, en unos momentos o sino dentro de dos días como siempre les subió el siguiente capitulo es que hoy falte a la escuela por motivos de las universidades :c pero ya saben que siempre les cumplo respecto el tiempo. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	6. La historia de la asistente

**Hola de nuevo mis amores, no pude subir el capitulo a fin de cuentas… lo decidí ya que tenia que dar tiempo para que leyeran y para que dijeron en sus mentes "porque lo deja hasta ahí" jajaj por lo que pude ver es que ya empezaron con los Team Seto y los Team Atem :D eso me alegra bueno empecemos con el capitulo:**

Todos ya se encontraban listos para escuchar la historia de como Anzu acabo trabajando para Seto Kaiba:

-Miren esto fue hace aproximadamente 6 meses…- cerro sus ojos Anzu.

_Flashback con explicación de Anzu_

_Yo acababa de regresar de buscar trabajo y llegue a casa para ponerme a limpiar mis padres como de costumbre no estaban. Saque la escoba, me recogí el cabello y me puse a barrer afuera con la puerta abierta. Ya empezaba a oscurecer y vi a una personita correr a lo lejos, esta persona gritaba que alguien lo socorriera. Trate ver de quien se trataba pero no pude hasta que esa personita llego hasta mi era Mokuba Kaiba pero ya no era un niño ya era un adolecente._

_-Anzu-tomo aire-esos hombres me quieren asaltar- me dijo señalando a tres hombres mal aspecto corriendo hacia nosotros, al principio me sorprendió que me recordara bueno, aun tenia el cabello un poco corto como antes._

_Yo asustada tome firmemente la escoba y le pedí a Mokuba que se pusiera detrás de mi y que entrara a la casa cuando le dijera. Llegaron esos tipos hasta la entrada de mi casa._

_-Vamos linda, entréganos al chico- me dijo el que parecía ser el líder de ellos, su apariencia se asemejaba mucho al Bandido Keith._

_-Oye, en vez de niño ¿nos podemos quedar con la chica?-dijo el segundo que tenia el cabello de varios colores y muchos piercings en su cara._

_-No tonto, el chico tiene mucho dinero- dijo el tercero que era clavo pero tenia un tatuaje en su calva._

_-¡Aléjense de aquí o llamare a la policía!-les grite pero los tres se rieron de mi -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_

_-Oh que malcriados somos permíteme presentarnos señorita- mi dijo el líder –mi nombre es Kenth me reconocerás ahora en adelante ya que mi hermano es el Bandido Keith- eso explicaba porque se parecían –mi compañero de los colores extraños es Mad clown pero le decimos MC y mi otro compañero es Calvin por su bueno… su cabeza lo dice todo- termino de presentarse._

_-Bueno señor ladrón, cm y calvo largo de aquí antes de que llame la policía- Mokuba se rio porque dije mal los nombres, bueno no los recordaba muy bien lo que quería es que se fueran._

_-Danos el niño-me dijo Kenth._

_-¡Mokuba, ve adentro de la casa y llama a la policía!- fue todo lo que le pude decir._

_Mokuba corrió adentro de mi casa y no supe nada después de él._

_-Veamos preciosa tu lo decidiste por las malas-me dijo Mc._

_Los tres se me acercaron no tenia con que defenderme excepto la escoba así que los golpe a cada uno con la escoba pero parecía que nomas retrocedían, les lanzaba todo lo que veía a mi paso pero ni con eso. Así que salí corriendo hacia la casa cerré la puerta y vi a Mokuba en la sala con el teléfono fui rápidamente a la cocina por un sartén y los ladrones lograron entrar a mi casa ya que por el miedo olvide poner el seguro. Con el sartén golpee muy fuerte al calvo quien cayo inconsciente, solo quedaban dos. Mokuba dejo el teléfono descolgado y fue en mi ayuda. Kenth con su brazo me trato de asfixiar pero Mokuba ya había agarrado un sartén mas grande que el mio y logro que me soltara. El de el cabello extraño tomo a Mokuba y lo golpee igual de fuerte y cayo noqueado. La sirena de la policía se escuchaba cerca así que trate de asegurarme de que Kenth no escapara pero este me golpeo muy fuerte y caí al piso por suerte Mokuba salió corriendo afuera para que la policía lo viera pero Kenth escapo. Cuando llego la policía Mokuba nunca se separo de mí. _

_-Anzu…- Mokuba tenia lagrimas en los ojos –Anzu, ¿Estas bien?- yo solo afirme, Kenth solo me lastimo el hombro pero no fue grave._

_Salí de la casa junto con Mokuba y dimos nuestros testimonios a la policía estos mismos se llevaron a los ladrones que noqueamos en mi casa, mientras un paramédico me revisaba Mokuba vio un auto acercarse y salió corriendo hacia él, un chico alto con una gabardina blanca bajo de él y se arrodillo para abrazar a su hermano. _

_-¡Seto!-grito Mokuba mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba._

_-¿Mokuba estas bien, te hicieron daño esos tipos?- me conmovió mucho la escena de un Seto Kaiba preocupado por su único hermano._

_-Si, gracias a Anzu Masaki- dijo alegremente –ella fue quien se arriesgó para salvarme- Mokuba me señalo obviamente me sonroje ya que Seto me miro._

_Observe que Seto se acercaba a mí mientras me vendaban el hombro._

_-Gracias por salvar a mi hermano, veo que resultaste herida- _

_- ¡Oh! no fue nada, mientras no le haya pasado nada a Mokuba estoy bien- _

_-Hermano, cuando agarre el teléfono vi que Anzu tenia una sección de clasificados parece que esta buscando trabajo- dijo Mokuba –ella podría tener el puesto que estamos buscando- me miro alegremente._

_-Como quieras, es tu decisión no mía-dijo y después se fue._

_-Anzu, te gustaría trabajar para mi, Seto dice que ya tengo edad para tener una asistente para que me ayude en mis encargos de la kaiba corp, no son pesados serán como encargarse de la seguridad, la tecnología y así, tu solo me recordaras y me ayudaras cuando te lo pida- me termino de explicar -¿te interesa?- acabo de decir._

_-Mokuba gracias pero no podría…- me daba pena aceptar el trabajo._

_-¡Perfecto! Comienzas en cuando recuperes la movilidad del brazo, llámame cuando eso pase ah y gracias- me abrazo y después se fue con su hermano._

_Los días pasaron y la necesidad del dinero ya me estaba llamando así que cuando se alivió por completo mi brazo llame a Mokuba y acepte el puesto. Me pido que todos los días me arreglara lo mas presentable posible, tuve que tomar ropa de mi madre ya que no tenia nada así._

_Trabajar con Mokuba era divertido, solo nos paseábamos por todo kaiba corp mientras vigilábamos de que se cumpliera todo lo que indico Seto. Pasaron tres meses y llego un día que Mokuba decidió aprender a jugar duelo de monstruos y me dijo que como su asistente tenia que aprender con el. La persona que nos enseñaba era un trabajador que realizaba experimentos para mejorar las jugadas de Seto, él siempre lo ayudaba cuando se trataba de Yugi. Los días pasaron y tuve que remplazar mi antigua baraja por otra ya que la antigua era inútil para los duelos contra Mokuba. El día que decidimos tener un duelo separados contra un emulador de duelos llego, Mokuba no pudo derrotar el emulador causando que me pusiera nerviosa, era mi turno y entre a la cámara y empezó el duelo. Según lo que me conto Mokuba cuando yo estaba en la cámara cuando Seto llego y observo mi duelo y cada vez que iba avanzando el pedía que aumentara el nivel de dificultad pero con mis esfuerzos y recordando todos los duelos que había observado de Yugi y Jonouchi pude ganar. Ese mismo día Seto me mando a llamar a su oficina. Estaba tan nerviosa pero toque su puerta y cuando me dijo que entrara todo para mi estaba en blanco._

_-He visto tu crecimiento en la empresa- me dijo con sus manos juntas pegadas a su boca._

_-Gracias, trato de mejorar todos los días- le dije mientras el me dio señal de que me sentara._

_-Ya no trabajaras para Mokuba- me dijo y me quede congelada ¿Acaso me estaba despidiendo?_

_-¿Qué hice algo mal, fue porque utilice el emulador?- le pregunte _

_El solo sonreía, esa sonrisa me daba miedo para mi era un gatito muerto. Hasta que el decidió hablar._

_-No seas tonta, el hecho de que ya no vas a trabajar con Mokuba no significa que ya no trabajaras aquí, vas a trabajar para mi- me dijo mientras se reía._

_Odiaba su risa, quería matarlo por el susto que me dio y quería morirme sentía tristeza ya que no trabajaría mas con Mokuba porque trabajaría para su tonto hermano mayor._

_-¿Y que puesto me darás para que te ayude?- le pregunte resignada – ¿Quieres que sea la segunda asistente para ayudar a tu asistente? A déjame adivinar, quieres que yo sea la intendente ¿verdad?- termine de decir._

_-Para nada, tú serás mi asistente personal…- me dijo tranquilamente._

_-Pero… ¿donde esta Mizuki?-Mizuki era la asistente de Kaiba cuando yo entre a trabajar para Mokuba._

_-Ella solo era un espía de otra compañía…- dijo golpeando con un puño el escritorio. _

_-Esta bien, ¿Cuándo empezaría?- le pregunte asustada._

_-Mañana mismo, te esperare a primera hora aquí te diré las tareas que deberás hacer- dijo mientras encendía su computadora –ah por cierto, practica mas en el duelo de monstruos podrías ser una buena duelista-dijo y aparto la mirada._

_-Muy bien- me levante dispuesta a irme –hasta mañana kaiba- le dije y me retire._

_Los siguientes días fueron pesados porque Kaiba me ponía hacer muchos papeleos pero después contrato a una chica llamada Yumi para que se ocupara de todos los papeleos que yo hacia, parecía que a ella le gustaba hacer ese tipos de cosas. Yumi era una chica de mi edad, tenia el pelo ni tan largo ni tan corto de color negro y los ojos de color miel; ella me agrada, hemos salido juntas pero me desagrada mucho que ella es… bueno ella es muy… podría decirse que siempre quiere que los hombres le admiren su belleza y quieran salir con ella. Alguna vez se le trato de insinuar a Kaiba sentándose en su escritorio mientras le daba unos papeles pero me enoje, la baje del escritorio y le pedí que se fuera. No lo tomo a mal mas bien piensa que me interesa kaiba, fue milagro que no la despidiera. _

_Llego el viernes pasado e Ishizu y Marik invitaron a Kaiba al torneo para que diera un discurso de apertura y para que entregara el premio. El día que me entere que el torneo originalmente era en honor a Atem no quería saber nada de él, Kaiba en ese mismo día me mando a llamar._

_-¿Para que me necesitas Seto?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la silla de enfrente._

_-Masaki…- dijo y después dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo –Ishizu me invito al torneo de Egipto y veras, tengo que hacer muchos compromisos ahí pero también tengo muchos compromisos en la compañía-fijo su mirada en mi._

_-Quieres decirme que necesitaras ayuda, no es así…- le conteste._

_-Si, necesitare que hagas una lista con los domicilios de estas personas y que envíes invitaciones con este mensaje a las personas que se encuentran en esa lista- me entrego un papel y lo leí… ahí estaba el nombre de ustedes, Yugi, Jonouchi, Mai y por ultimo el de Honda; para mi fue un peso en mi corazón, los había olvidado durante esos meses por culpa de mi trabajo, esperaba que no me hubieran llamado me sentiría culpable si no les hubiera respondido la llamada._

_-Enseguida Seto- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta._

_-¡Masaki!- me grito Kaiba –tu iras conmigo al torneo y dejare encargado a Mokuba con ayuda de Yumi- término de decir mientras se concentraba de nuevo en su computadora._

_Salí de su oficina y sentí nervios porque iría con mi jefe a un torneo el cual yo no quería ir y además porque los volvería a ver a ustedes después de mucho tiempo y tenía miedo de que me dirían por trabajar con Kaiba y no haberles dicho a ustedes. _

_Fin del flashback_

-Lo demás ya lo saben ustedes- acabo de decir Anzu.

-Anzu, vaya que eres digna de admirar, no cualquiera soportaría a Kaiba- menciono Atem.

-Lose, pero yo creo que tu debiste soportar su vida pasada y la del presente, eso es mas digno de admirar- todos rieron cuando termino Anzu.

-Chicos, me estoy muriendo de sueño ¿Qué tal si nos turnamos en parejas para vigilar?- menciono Yugi con sueño.

-Me parece bien Yugi, yo pido quedarme con Jonouchi- dijo Mai.

-Yo pido estar con An…- no pudo terminar de hablar honda porque Mai lo piso.

-Tonto pide estar con Yugi…- le susurro Mai con una mirada asesina.

Anzu se percato de esto pero ya era muy extraño, Mai primero quería juntarla con Kaiba y ahora cambio de parecer y ya quería juntarla con Atem ¿quién la entendía?

-Yo con Yugi pero hasta el último para que durmamos un poco- dijo Honda obligado por Mai.

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mi Anzu- dijo el faraón con una sonrisa.

Anzu solo se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.

-Bueno Jonouchi nosotros seremos los primeros nos quedaremos afuera unas horas hasta que nos de sueño y después será el turno de Atem y Anzu- dijo para después irse con el rubio.

Mai tenía un plan y estaba a punto de decírselo a Jonouchi mientras salían. Mientras tanto Atem y Anzu eran los únicos despiertos en la casa, Yugi y Honda estaban profundamente dormidos. Anzu no sabia que decir mientras que miro el faraón se dio cuenta que él nunca la dejo de mirar causando que se sonrojara aun mas, ella quería que se mantuviera el silencio en que se veían envueltos pero Atem rompió con esto…

**Continuara… bueno mis amores este capitulo estuvo largo para los que me dijeron que los estaba haciendo cortos. Hasta el próximo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	7. La noche fría

**Hola mis amores agradezco los reviews que dejaron, perdón por la tardanza tuve algunos problemas personales pero ya se solucionaron c: y ahora tenemos además de Anzu a otra chica enamorada llamada luna (bueno, mi verdadero nombres es… es un misterio) empecemos con el capitulo:**

Ya eran la 1 am, una rubia y su acompañante también rubio se encontraban afuera de la casa donde se estaban quedando, la noche era muy bella para una cita romántica pero ese no era el momento adecuado, el faraón había regresado sin un porque y el torneo de los hermanos Ishtar se había arruinado. La rubia se adelanto para observar las estrellas pero el también rubio le molesto para resolver todas sus dudas.

-Muy bien Mai, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta la entrada y no nos pudimos quedar en el balcón de Anzu?-pregunto molesto.

La rubia solo lo miro y volvió a observar las estrellas cerro sus ojos y comenzó a explicarle.

-Tonto… tenia que hablar a solas contigo y no me gusta que haya gente alrededor nuestro- lo miro y sonrió –Anzu tendrá un gran problema por mi culpa y necesito tu ayuda…-

-¿Anzu? ¿Qué le ocurre a ella, es grave?-pregunto el rubio.

-La alenté a acercarse a Kaiba pero ahora con el regreso de Atem, puede que ella se confunda, hasta ahora ella no ha dado ningún gran paso con Kaiba pero espero que no lo haga- dijo preocupada.

-Mai…- le dijo –tu no le dijiste que se enamorada de Kaiba, solo dijiste que trabara una relación con el pero no sentimental- le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-El corazón de una chica es muy complicado- le dijo –por eso tengo un plan…- le dijo guiñando el ojo.

-¿Y ahora que?-le dijo molesto otra vez.

-Veras, tu y yo trataremos de que Anzu se junte con Atem para que así ella le confiese sus sentimientos, ella lo sigue queriendo después de cuatro años- sonrió.

-¿Y como quieres lograr eso?-cruzo los brazos Jonouchi.

-Simple, primero dejándolos completamente solos desde ahora-

-Ah, comprendo…-rasco su cabeza.

-¿Enserio comprendes cabeza hueca?-lo miro con seriedad.

-En realidad no pero hare todo lo que me digas-

Mai solo se sonrojo por el comentario y decidió actuar.

-Bueno, ahora finge que ya tienes sueño para que les toque vigilar- dijo la rubia mientras se dirigían a la casa.

Mientras tanto adentro de la casa en la habitación de Anzu, se encontraban Yugi y honda dormidos profundamente mientras que Atem seguía sentado mientras miraba muy detalladamente a Anzu quien estaba con la cabeza abajo. Era verdad Atem veía algo extraño en Anzu pero no en su actitud era algo extraño, ella tenia algo que él no podía ver ni con el rompecabezas del milenio debía ser algo que el no pudo observar años atrás pero tenia que investigar que era lo que era lo que lo hacia admirar a Anzu solo por la apariencia de esta así que decidió hablar con ella sobre un tema en particular. Cuando se animo en hablarle Anzu lo miro, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada rápidamente, cosa que hizo que él se acobardara de hablar con ella así que decidió volver a intentarlo.

-Anzu…-la llamo.

Anzu solo levanto la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos violetas del joven faraón. Atem pensó en cualquier excusa para iniciar la conversación pero en ese momento llego Mai y Jonouchi.

-Buuuaaaa-bostezo Jonouchi –vaya chicos, es su turno de vigilar-dijo volteando a ver a Mai.

-Pero, ni duraron veinte minutos afuera- menciono Anzu.

-Nena, no dormir temprano causa arrugas- dijo riéndose Mai.

Atem se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a Anzu, él se quedo enfrente de ella observándola por unos segundos. Cosa que hizo que Mai golpeara con su codo a Jonouchi mientras los dos reían en silencio. Los ojos azules de Anzu se encontraron con los violetas de Atem y ella sintió los mismos sentimientos pero muy débiles que hace cuatro años, era mas bien atracción.

-Vamos Anzu, es nuestro turno- dijo mientras le daba su mano para que ella se levantara.

Anzu solo la acepto y la soltó al instante por la vergüenza, ambos salieron de la habitación para llegara a la entrada de la casa. La noche comenzó a hacerse frio causando escalofríos a Anzu. Atem al ver esto se quito su capa para tapar a su amiga.

-Faraón…- dijo la castaña.

-Anzu, por favor dime Atem al decirme faraón me hace sentir viejo y además ya no me pertenece el privilegio de ser faraón en esta época- le dijo mientras sonreía.

-Atem-el rio y después continuo -¿Por qué no tienes frio?-ella acabo de preguntar pero a la vez ella sabia que fue la pregunta fue demasiado obvia y estúpida pero ella solo quería rompe ese silencio incomodo.

-Como puedes recordar yo viví toda mi vida en Egipto hace miles de años, era muy caluroso por el día y muy frio por la noche así que el cuerpo se acostumbra, lo extraño es que en estos momentos ya no tengo la piel morena con la que nací, parece que tengo la piel blanca de Yugi de nuevo- observo sus brazos.

Anzu solo sujeto mas fuerte la capa de Atem, mientras miraba las estrellas. En el balcón de Anzu se encontraban Jonouchi y Mai vigilando a la pareja mientras trataban de no hacer algún ruido.

-Anzu, ¿Sientes algo por Seto Kaiba?-pregunto Atem.

Esa pregunta era lo menos inesperado de la noche, todos incluyendo Anzu se sorprendieron por la pregunta, no era algo que Atem preguntaba en verdad el nunca preguntaba algo así.

-Él es solo mi jefe, ni hemos llegado a ser amigos-respondió.

-Lo poco que he visto, parece que él te aprecia- añadió.

-Tal vez porque salve a su hermano, eso es todo- acabo de decir.

El silencio incomodo volvió a aparecer, el faraón le molestaba ese silencio así que volvió a intentar a hablar sobre otro tema.

-Te noto diferente conmigo…-dijo el faraón.

-Lo siento-agacho la mirada –no es fácil aceptar que una persona muy cercana a ti se vaya de tu vida para siempre y después vuelve así como si nada- se calmo para no llorar en esos momentos.

-Anzu, mientras este yo aquí podemos volver a empezar-dijo mientras tomaba su cartucho –sé que te he causado mucho daño por mi partida pero sé que también te hizo madurar este hecho- dijo mientras la miraba.

-No te equivocas- lo miro y sonrió –prometo que ahora en adelante volveré a darte mi apoyo y cariño como antes pero no podre volver a ser la misma Anzu-bajo la mirada –no puedo volver a hacer la misma que solía poner la amistad ante todo, la que decía discursos porque la amistad es lo mas maravilloso del mundo, eso es de niñas bobas además la amistad no solo es todo sino también existe el amor, la honestidad, el esfuerzo entre otras cosas- termino de decir.

-Anzu…- solo la miro –en verdad has cambiado mucho, me gusta mas tu actitud independiente y madura no es decir que no me agradabas pero es como si hubieras evolucionado, eres la misma Anzu pero con pensamientos mas honestos sobre la vida- dijo mientras también le sonreía.

En ese momento Anzu supo que Atem la estaba aceptando tal y como ella se había vuelto eso hacia que cada vez mas creciera el aprecio por el. Ella no pudo más y lo abrazo.

-Gracias…- fue todo lo que ella le dijo.

El solo sonreía con más alegría al devolverle el abrazo. Mai al ver esto se conmovió mucho tanto que también quería abrazar a su compañero pero se dio cuenta que este se quedo dormido. Había una sombra que a lo lejos se acercaba ella esforzó mas su vista y se dio cuenta que era mas ni menos que Seto Kaiba. Ella del susto golpeo a Jonouchi.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo muy molesto.

-Kaiba a la vista- le dijo susurrando.

-Demonios, ese tipo arruinara todo-dijo Jonouchi alzando el puño.

A lo lejos se acercaba Kaiba enojado, estaba furioso de que el seguro del torneo no cubriría los daños ya que no había sido pronosticada una tormenta de arena. El pudo apreciar a lo lejos a una pareja abrazándose, se detuvo al ver que era Anzu y Atem, los celos no tardaron en aparecer pero después se calmo y agacho la cabeza, era imposible creía el, no era posible que al verlos se podía imaginar a él y a Anzu entre sus brazos. Recordó que la noche anterior el despertó ya que sentía una presión en el pecho y al abrir los ojos vio a su asistente dormida en su pecho, el debió despertarla y apartarla de el pero la situación le agradaba, él le tenia un cierto cariño a su asistente así que la dejo dormir en paz sin antes de acariciar su cabello y sentir el dulce aroma de este, después cerro los ojos para volver a dormir. Él no quería aceptar su cariño hacia esa chica así que aparto todo recuerdo de ella y siguió caminando. A lo lejos Anzu vio a su jefe y dejo de abrazar a Atem para después dirigirse a su jefe.

-¡Seto!-fue todo lo que dijo la chica.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el lentamente, Atem la vio y solo sonrió, conocía a Anzu y al aparecer ella ya consideraba a Kaiba un amigo mas ya que cuando alguno de sus amigos volvía de algún lado Anzu los recibía de esa forma. Algo no andaba bien el ambiente se volvió frio y cada vez bajaba mas la temperatura. Seto vio a lo lejos una bola negra como la que llego después de Atem, iba demasiado rápido, cosa que Atem también vio parecía que la bola se dirigía hacia Anzu…

-¡Anzu!-ambos chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ella se quedo congelada ya que Seto jamás le había dicho "Anzu" lo miro a él y después a Atem que iba corriendo tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-fue lo último que dijo para después que la bola se estrellara contra ella causando su caída.

Atem corrió lo más rápido posible al igual que Seto, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo donde se encontraba la chica.

-¡Anzu!-la tomo Atem -¿Estas bien?-grito.

-Faraón, corra hacia la casa y pida ayuda yo la llevare-le dijo Seto.

-¡No quiero dejarla sola!-le grito.

-¡Yo no me iré de aquí sin ella, es mi deber quedarme con ella!-le grito este mas fuerte.

-¡Chicos!-todos voltearon a ver a la pareja que se encontraba en el balcón y pudieron ver que Mai fue la que grito.

-¡Traigan a Anzu a la casa y rápido!-grito Jonouchi.

El ambiente parecía volverse frio de nuevo y Atem tomo fuertemente su rompecabezas y le dio instrucciones a Seto.

-¡Muy bien Kaiba, llévate a Anzu adentro!-lo miro – ¡no te separes de ella!-el otro asistió con la cabeza y se llevo entre sus brazos a la castaña.

Atem sentía que aquella fuerza crecía más y mas Atem sintió una presencia conocida cosa que hizo que se volteara a ver de qué se trataba… era Shadi aquel fantasma egipcio que lo ayudo muchas veces pero que también puso la vida de Anzu en peligro.

-¡Shadi!-grito-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto asombrado.

-Faraón, he vuelto de mi descanso eterno para protegerlo a usted y a su amiga- explico.

-¿De que cosa?- pregunto.

-La bola obscura que golpeo a la chica, era un alma-respondió –no debe alarmarse por ahora, no sabemos si el alma se fusiono con ella o solo la atravesó- se inclino ante el.

-Pero…-Atem solo le dio la mano para levantarlo -¿acaso tu sabes porque yo estoy aquí? ¿porque esa alma también esta aquí?-lo miro fijamente.

-No puedo decírselo, porque solo usted y esa alma saben la razón- respondió –yo volví por el hecho de que usted volvió, además traje de vuelta conmigo los artículos del milenio pero, el cetro y el collar ya se los devolví a sus antiguos dueños hace unos momentos mientras tanto conservare los demás para evitar daños- dijo mientras le enseñaba la llave del milenio.

-El alma que llego ¿podría ser de alguna persona mala?-pregunto.

-Para saber eso tendría que entrar a la mente de la chica si el alma llegara a fusionarse con ella- respondió –faraón ya no me queda mucho tiempo, si llega a necesitarme por favor trate de llamarme por el rompecabezas del milenio- le señalo con el dedo el rompecabezas que colgaba de el cuello del faraón.

-Eso hare- le sonrió.

-Ah y otra cosa, lo que le voy a decir tiene que tomarlo mucho en cuenta y guardarlo en secreto…-le susurro.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto.

Mientras el fantasma de Shadi y el Faraón seguían hablando, Kaiba llevaba aun en brazos a Anzu quien seguía inconsciente, aparecieron Jonouchi y Mai quienes le ayudaron en abrir las puertas de la casa, ellos se dirigieron al cuarto de Kaiba ya que la cama de Anzu estaba ocupada. Mai pudo ver que debido al golpe Anzu tenía un gran moretón en la cintura juntamente casi en las costillas, tendría que desvestirla para observar el golpe.

-¡Jonouchi despierta a Yugi y a Honda y llévatelos junto con Atem, ellos estorbaran mucho mientras trato de ver ese moretón de Anzu!- le dijo la rubia gritando -.

Jonouchi obedeció y salió corriendo despertó a Yugi y a Honda quienes no les explico nada para no alterarlos, salieron afuera y pudo ver que Shadi desapareció los tres caminaron hacia Atem y el rubio hablo con el faraón.

-Viejo… no es fácil decírtelo pero debemos dejar a Mai sola con Anzu ya que tiene un moretón en cierta parte y pues mmm no podemos entrar a verla-le dijo triste.

-¡¿Qué le paso a Anzu?!-grito Yugi.

Atem les explico todo a Yugi y a Honda pero permanecieron ahí por lo que acabaron de escuchar de Jonouchi de que no tienen que interrumpir.

-Esperemos en el comedor hasta que Mai nos diga cuando podemos pasar- dijo Atem mientras los demás lo seguían dentro de la casa.

En el cuarto de Kaiba, Seto se sentó alado de Anzu mientras Mai parecía buscar algunas cosas en su maleta.

-Kaiba, ¿Te importaría si te quedas unos minutos con ella para traer las cosas que necesito?-le dijo y solo este acepto.

Kaiba se había quedado solo en su cuarto con Anzu, ella parecía una muñeca dormida Seto pensó que ella tal vez no se fijaría en el por lo que vio hace unos minutos cuando ella se estaba abrazando con su rival de duelos, tal vez en esos momentos solo con Anzu era su oportunidad de demostrarle el cariño que sentía por ella, la miro fijamente y lo pensó mas de una vez pero acepto la idea que le surgió, acerco su rostro mas y mas a ella tratando de dejarle un pequeño beso para saber si así podía descubrir si en verdad se estaba enamorando de ella. Acerco su rostro aun mas sus labios casi rozaban pero…

**Continuara… lo siento bebes pero confórmense este capitulo se los hice muy muy largo, pero ya saben que casi no me tardo mucho es subir nuevos capítulos he de aquí en adelante comenzara el triangulo amoroso. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	8. El moretón

**¡Hola mis amores eh regresado! Estoy muy muy feliz ya que antes de que creara esta cuenta leía "Marcas del destino" de atemxanzulove y me emociona mucho que ella este leyendo mi historia y que tengamos comunicación entre nosotras aun tengo otros ídolos de por aquí… pero espero les llegue mi historia algún día :D les agradezco los reviews a todos y ya es hora de la verdad sobre el beso o no beso de Kaiba…**

Acerco su rostro aun mas sus labios casi rozaban pero… Anzu movió un poco la cabeza, parecía que ya se iba a despertar Seto se quedo congelado pero parecía que Anzu no despertó solo se había acomodado, él se separo lentamente de ella, vio la puerta que estaba un poco abierta y se asomo pero parecía que no venia nadie, ni Mai estaba en el segundo piso así que se volvió a sentar a lado de Anzu y volvió a acercar su rostro con el de ella, su respiración chocaba con su rostro, ya no había vuelta atrás ya era la segunda vez que lo intentaría y ya debía hacerlo.

-"Muy bien Seto Kaiba, debes basarla ahora o sino ya no habrá oportunidad"-él pensó mientras acercaba mas su rostro al de ella.

Sus labios llegaron a los de ella uniéndolos en un tierno beso, en ese mismo momento Seto Kaiba había dado su primer beso y no con cualquiera si no era ni mas ni menos la chica que era la mejor amiga de Yugi, la chica que salvo en el muelle tras la pelea de Jonouchi y Yugi., su asistente. Sus labios siguieron juntos por 10 segundos, Seto se levanto lentamente y toco sus labios, le encanto ese beso, podría besarla mil veces más pero ese beso seria un secreto, habría sido un tramposo por besarla mientras ella estaba en un sueño o tal vez en un desmayo pero al diablo con eso. Seto decidió buscar a Mai ya que ella ya se había tardado mucho. Mientras el dejo la habitación solo quedo Anzu, ella estaba llamando a alguien, ella estaba llamando a Atem.

Seto bajo de las escaleras y se sorprendió de ver a los hermanos Ishtar llegar a casa, los demás estaban detrás de ellos y Mai estaba atrás de Seto con una botella de alcohol y algodón.

-Que bueno que han regresado-les dijo Mai.

-Perdonen la tardanza, tuvimos una seria charla con Shadi-dijo Ishizu.

Todos pasaron al comedor quien Odion comenzó a barrer para que nadie se lastimara con los vidrios rotos.

-Dinos entonces Ishizu, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Shadi?-pregunto Atem.

_**Flash back con explicación de Ishizu**_

_Cuando salimos a observar los daños de la tormenta de arena pude observar algo a lo lejos parecía una luz blanca._

_-Hermana, ¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto Marik._

_No respondí para no perder la luz, mis hermanos me siguieron hasta que llegamos mas allá de donde se localizaba el torneo, estaba todo solo, estábamos rodeados únicamente por arena, vi a Shadi esperándonos pero no me sorprendí al verlo._

_-Shadi, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Odion._

_-Vengo solo a entregar esto a sus dueños- dijo dándome el collar del milenio y a mi hermano Marik el cetro del milenio –no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo con ustedes, aun tengo que hablar con el faraón sobre algo que va a pasar pero quiero que escuchen muy bien ustedes tres-acabo de decirnos._

_Nosotros tres le pusimos cuidadosamente atención a Shadi mientras hablaba._

_-Un mal se acerca y viene junto con el faraón, les entrego los artículos del milenio para que puedan protegerlo contra este mal, el faraón es el único que sabe porque este mal llego con el pero este mismo mal no despertara hasta que llegue su momento- me miro y me dijo –mantente alerta mediante el collar y por favor averigüen lo que quiere decir la profecía que esta en la puerta por la que llegaron el faraón y la energía, eso es todo por ahora si llegan a necesitarme contáctenme junto con el faraón mediante el rompecabezas del milenio- termino de decir y desapareció._

_Todo se volvió silencio después hasta que me llegaron las visiones de lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar, en total fueron 2. La primera visión vi como la energía dejo noqueada a Anzu, la segunda fue del faraón teniendo un duelo en un parque, parecía que llovía pero no pude ver algo mas todo era borroso. _

_Todo era confuso, el ambiente se volvió frio y decidimos volver a donde Odion escondió la carta para irnos a domino lo mas rápido posible el la escondió en una cabaña muy alejada de aquí la tomamos y nos fuimos rápido, en Egipto tal vez no estaríamos seguros y menos el faraón._

_**Fin del flashback **_

-Y así fue como hemos vuelto aquí- dijo Odion.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero Anzu esta sola y tengo que ver su golpe- dijo Mai subiendo las escaleras.

-Yo iré contigo- le dijo Ishizu mientras la seguía.

Así fue como todos los hombres se quedaron solos. Mai llevaba una blusa de tirantes negra y unos shorts que Anzu llevo para el viaje, el vestido estorbaría mucho y no quería que ella estuviera incomoda después. Mai e Ishizu entraron al cuarto de Kaiba, Mai paso por la nariz de Anzu el algodón mojado de alcohol dando efecto de que alfin despertara.

-¡Atem!-grito la castaña -¡Kaiba!- volvió a gritar.

-Ninguno de ellos están aquí pequeña-le dijo Ishizu ayudándola a sentarse –te quitaremos el vestido para ver el golpe que tienes y después podrás cambiarte- al decir esto Anzu se levanto parecía no dolerle el golpe.

-Nena ¿Quién te entiende?-dijo Mai riéndose –llamas a uno y después al otro, si ellos estuvieran aquí de seguro hubiera comenzado la tercera guerra mundial- dijo riéndose aun mas mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el vestido a Anzu.

En ese mismo momento en el comedor Atem le pareció escuchar a Anzu gritar su nombre y se levanto de la silla.

-¿Esa no fue Anzu?-pregunto Yugi.

Después todos escucharon que grito nombrando a Kaiba. Ambos chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo hasta llegar al cuarto de Kaiba.

-¡Anzu!-grito Atem.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-grito Seto.

Ambos recibieron como respuesta un zapatazo cada uno en la cara lanzados por Anzu y escucharon un grito dela misma.

-¡Pervertidos!-grito Anzu.

Al parecer ambos entraron cuando Anzu se encontraba en ropa interior, las otras dos chicas comenzaron a gritarles también.

-¡Largo de aquí!-grito Mai lanzándoles cosas de Kaiba.

-¡Par de pervertidos!-grito Ishizu.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación corriendo ambos estaban rojos como tomates, ambos jamás habían visto de cuerpo completo a una chica en ropa interior y menos si era de color negro.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!-le grito Kaiba al faraón.

-¿Mi culpa?-le reprocho –si yo no fui el primero en correr- le dio los zapatos que lanzo Anzu al parecer eran de Kaiba.

-¡Cállate! Ahora ella pensara que la queríamos ver en ropa…- seto se sonrojo al solo pensar en la palabra.

En esos momentos aparecieron todos los demás y empezaron a reírse del par de bobos que se encontraban en el suelo peleando.

-Y dígannos ¿Cómo esta Anzu, ella se ve bonita así o con mas ropa?-dijo Jonouchi.

Ambos se sonrojaron mas Atem se tapo los ojos mientras Kaiba apretaba los puños.

-Descuiden esto no es peor que encontrar a tu abuelo en ropa interior bailando en tu sala- dijo Yugi riéndose.

Todos comenzaron a reírse mientras se imaginaban al abuelo de Yugi bailando en calzoncillos, calcetines y unos lentes de sol por toda la sala, bueno Atem se lo imagino en calzoncillos tipo bóxer bailando árabe en una sala.

-Faraón, hablando de ropa- le dijo Marik –sígame le daré ropa de esta época- le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Seto se levanto y volvió abajo dejando a los demás solos ya que Atem se había ido con Marik a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Kaiba se encontraban las tres chicas riéndose por lo que había pasado y mas por el comentario de Yugi.

-¡Vaya Anzu! que buen zapatazo les diste- le dijo la rubia alabándola.

-Tenia que impedir que me vieran esos tontos- dijo molesta.

-Anzu, parece que solo tienes un moretón nada mas- le dijo Ishizu sonriendo mientras le puso una pomada.

-Ten ponte esto para que estés cómoda- le dijo su amiga la rubia entregándole su ropa.

La chica se vistió y les agradeció a las otras dos y salieron de la habitación. Todos se encontraban platicando sobre lo que harían después de regresar a domino junto con los hermanos Ishtar. Sus "bobos" no se encontraban por ahí así que se sintió aliviada. De pronto llego Atem con una camisa sin mangas de color negro que hacia que se vieran notoriamente sus músculos y unos pantalones de cuero.

-"Que guapo se ve"-pensaron al mismo tiempo Anzu y Mai.

Atem había cambiado poco, era mas alto que Anzu ahora, si estaba alado de Kaiba ya no había una gran diferencia respecto a la estatura. El seguía siendo el mismo chico egipcio del que Anzu se fijo. Atem al ver a Anzu se quedo en shock ya que la ropa de Anzu era muy corta y ella ahora era más atractiva que hace cuatro años. Seto subió para ver como estaba Anzu y también se quedo en shock por las mismas razones.

Anzu al verlos les dirigió una mirada asesina a cada uno y siguió su camino, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta. Nadie de ahí decidió seguirla, pasaron las horas y nadie podía dormir por todas las cosas que habían pasado, Seto hablo por celular para ponerse de acuerdo para el vuelo de mañana. Los demás jugaban duelos con los hermanos Ishtar mientras Atem los observaba. Anzu se encontraba en su cuarto avergonzada por lo que sucedió, eso causo que no quería ver a los demás por un rato. Ella pudo observar que dejo el diario de Seto en el tocador y lo tomo para devolvérselo. Anzu era muy curiosa, una pequeña leidita no le caería mal, puso la puerta con seguro y abrió el diario pero apenas que lo iba a leer alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién?-grito.

-Anzu, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto un chico detrás de la puerta.

Anzu se asomo por la puerta para ver de quien se trataba se puso el diario en la espalda y abrió un poco la puerta. Descubrió que era Kaiba, ella esperaba que fuera Atem pero el pánico surgió ya que ella tenía su diario en la espalda.

-¿Puedo pasar?-le pregunto.

-un momento- dijo con tono apurado.

Ella busco un buen lugar para esconder el diario así que cerro la puerta y lo escondió en su maleta.

En esos mismos momentos Atem paso por ahí con la misma intensión que Kaiba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kaiba.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Ambos se miraron horriblemente y en esos momentos se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Anzu.

-Muy bien pasa-dijo sonriendo.

Pero vio que también Atem estaba ahí y ambos chicos la miraron, Anzu no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, mientras tanto los chicos se miraban feo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-les pregunto.

Anzu aun no entendía que pronto esos chicos se pelearían por la atención de ella y que la razón de que estuvieran ahí era tratarla más que el otro.

**Continuara… hasta ahí se los dejare bebes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que Atem también tendrá mucha participación que Seto pero debemos dejar que se anivele un poco, el próximo capitulo será dedicado para el Team Atem :D hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	9. El cartucho

**Hola mis amores c: gracias por los reviews y ahora… el día mas esperado para el Team Atem ha llegado, ¡si pequeñín que estas leyendo esto! ¡Hoy es el capitulo especial para el Team Atem! –Comienzan a tocar los mariachis y a salir fuegos artificiales- no se preocupen chicos del Team Seto, ustedes también tendrán un capitulo especial como este, yo les avisare cuando será y también estense atentos Team Atem porque habrán mas capítulos especiales :D Comenzamos!**

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-volvió a preguntar pero ninguno de los dos respondió ya que se seguían viendo horriblemente –ah con que se van a comportar así, entonces no les molestara que cierre la puerta- termino de decir.

Una mano impido que Anzu cerrara la puerta, era la de Atem. Seto al ver eso retiro la mano de Atem y vio a Anzu.

-Perdón Masaki, tu amiguito no quiere irse con el perro faldero y los demás- dijo Seto viendo a Atem.

-¡Como te atreves llamar así a Jonouchi!-grito Atem.

-¡Eso no te incumbe, aparte yo no lo mencione solo dije el perro faldero!-grito Seto también –además, ya es tarde para que busques a Masaki…-

-¡Cállense los dos!- grito Anzu.

Los demás que estaban abajo estaban escuchando los gritos de los tres pero decidieron no interrumpir.

-Vaya vaya, parece que tenemos una escena de celos causada por nuestros dos pervertidos favoritos- dijo Honda.

-Shhhh silencio-dijo Marik – esto esta interesante- dijo riéndose.

-Iré por palomitas- dijo Jonouchi mientras iba a la cocina.

-Chicos, esto no es un espectáculo de circo- dijo Yugi enojado –esto es una novela muy buena, Jonouchi asegúrate de traer algo de beber- dijo mientras todos reían.

Todos estaban muy entretenidos hasta Ishizu y Odion. Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba seguía la pelea de Atem entre Seto.

-¡Muy bien, no me iré de aquí sin hablar con Anzu primero!-dijo Atem.

-¡Entonces vete porque eso no va a pasar!-dijo Seto.

Anzu ya estaba harta asi que cerro la puerta, ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de esto y comenzaron a tocar la puerta como locos. Anzu estaba sentada en su cama y les grito al par de bobos que tenia afuera de su cuarto.

-¡Váyanse ya, en unas horas iremos a domino y no han empacado sus cosas hablamos después!-dijo muy enojada.

-Mañana hablaremos entonces-dijo Seto y después miro a Atem y le dijo –escucha, no quiero que molestes a Anzu así que piérdete- le termino de decir mientras este se encerraba en su cuarto.

Atem cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la puerta de Anzu esperando a que saliera.

-Oigan, ya no escucho nada-dijo Odion.

-Parece que ya arreglaron todo- dijo Mai.

-Ya regrese, ¿de que me perdí?-pregunto Jonouchi con una palomitas y refrescos en las manos.

-Vamos a empacar, deja eso ahí-le dijo Yugi.

-¡Demonios!-dijo el rubio después de seguir a los demás hacia arriba.

Todos pasaron por donde estaba Atem y solo lo miraron mientras este seguía en su posición. Los demás fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y ninguno se molesto a recordar de que Atem no tenia una y por eso estaba aun afuera. Las horas ya habían pasado ya eran las 5 am y Anzu no pudo dormir asique decidió ir por algo de comer ya que no tenia nada en el estomago así que abrió la puerta y cayo Atem quien parece que se quedo dormido en el suelo recargado a la puerta.

-¡Auch!-se quejo.

-¡Atem! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la castaña.

-Esperándote para hablar- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Entra, antes de que Seto nos atrape- dijo mientras pasaba Atem y volvía a cerrar la puerta.

Atem se sentó en la cama de Anzu, parecía agotado pero ignoro todo eso para hablar con Anzu.

-Muy bien, habla-dijo ella sentándose alado de él.

-Veras Anzu, me preguntaba como iba tu golpe-dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada la cintura de la castaña.

-Ah, estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Anzu, debo decirte algo importante-dijo preocupado –si llegas a sentir algo extraño dímelo por favor- la miro fijamente.

-¿Si llego a sentir algo extraño con Kaiba?-pregunto.

-No no me refiero con tu cuerpo- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y sentía un enojo inexplicable.

-Pero…- se sonrojo mas –eso es cosas de mujeres- dijo mas sonrojada aun.

-Anzu, referente al moretón-dijo riéndose.

El molesto silencio apareció y ninguno hablaba.

-Atem, ¿Qué hacías afuera de mi cuarto?, pudiste quedarte con Yugi a empacar- le pregunto.

-Recuerda que no tengo ropa, además Yugi se volvió a quedar dormido-dijo serio.

-Y ahora con tu llegada ¿Dónde te quedaras? si no tienes un lugar eres invitado en mi apartamento ya que ahora ya vivo sola- dijo sonriéndole.

Por ese comentario Atem se sonrojo mucho y bajo la mirada, Anzu pudo ver esto y también bajo la mirada.

-Hable con Yugi de eso y me quedare con el y el abuelo, diremos que soy el hermano mayor de Yugi que estudiaba en el extranjero, eres tan amable de ofréceme tu apartamento gracias- le sonrió seximente.

Anzu se sonrojo hasta morir así que se levanto y abrió el balcón. Al tranquilizarse se volteo y miro Atem quien tenía las piernas cruzas y la cabeza abajo con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan sexy y ala vez tan tierno pero ella pudo ver que tenía al parecer un moretoncito en la mejilla.

-¡Atem! ¿Qué te paso ahí?-pregunto mientras le señalaba la mejilla.

-Ah esto, fue cuando me lanzaste el zapato por algo que no debí haber visto-mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados toco su mejilla.

Anzu se sonrojo mientras recordaba lo que paso, ella se sentó a un lado de él y puso su mano en la mejilla de el mientras se disculpaba.

-Lo lamento, no quise hacerte eso pero no es correcto ver a una mujer en ropa interior- dijo sonrojada.

Al escuchar "ropa interior" Atem se sonrojo causando que su cara se calentara.

-Parece que tienes temperatura, iré por una pastilla- dijo dispuesta a irse.

-No por favor, quédate así conmigo- dijo Atem mientras puso su mano arriba a la de Anzu que aun estaba en su mejilla para impedir que se fuera.

-Atem…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Atem abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Anzu.

-Dime una vez mas, ¿Qué es Kaiba para ti?-dijo mientras el aun sostenía su mano.

Anzu cerró los ojos y hablo.

-Un amigo, pero eso no importa ahora-dijo mientras cerraba mas su mano para sostener la de Atem.

Ambos hicieron una hermosa escena de la cual Anzu no quería olvidar, había pasado el tiempo pero jamás podría olvidar a su primer amor que fue Atem, ni se atrevería intentarlo de nuevo. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio ya no era incomodo, ahora era dulce, ambos escuchaban sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones. Todo marchaba bien hasta que alguien toco la puerta…

-¡Masaki!-era la voz de Kaiba.

Atem se enojo al escuchar la voz de kaiba y por interrumpir su momento a solas con Anzu.

-Ella esta ocupada con un viejo amigo-dijo Atem.

-¡Tu!-Seto grito y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Atem se levanto para darle la cara a Kaiba, Anzu se puso en medio de ambos. Kaiba tomo la mano de Anzu y le dijo.

-Masaki, es hora de irnos si llegamos mas temprano a domino mejor todos ya nos están esperando afuera- le dijo con su tono amargado del de siempre.

-¡Suéltala Kaiba!-grito Atem.

Kaiba soltó la mano de Anzu, ella fue corriendo para ponerse enfrente de Atem. Kaiba se enfurecio mas.

-Vamos Masaki se nos hace tarde- dijo y miro a Atem –ah y tu, se un caballero y llévate la maleta de Anzu- dijo después les dio la espalda a ambos e hizo para atrás su brazo para tomar de nuevo la mano de Anzu.

-Masaki, tienes unas manos suaves ¿lo sabias?-dijo Kaiba para molestar a Atem.

-Y ¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella?-dijo la voz de atrás.

Tal parece que al hacer el brazo para atrás Kaiba tomo la mano incorrecta y tomo la de Atem llevándoselo con el mientras Anzu se tapaba la boca para no hacer ruido ya que se moría de risa.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo Kaiba.

-Después de tomar mi mano ahora pides que te suelte, eres un buen conquistador-Atem se rio con su risa sexy.

Ambos soltaron sus manos mientras Anzu pasaba en medio de los dos con su maleta, ella se negó que alguno de los dos la ayudara con su maleta. Los tres salieron afuera y todos estaban ya esperándolos con ojeras. Todos se despidieron de Odion ya que él se quedaría a cuidar lo poco que quedaba de la casa. Todos subieron a la camioneta pero había un pequeño problema, alguien tendría que irse arriba de alguien Atem se ofreció a cargar a ese alguien pensando que seria Anzu ya que era la ultima en subir, pero Yugi le ofreció su lugar en medio de Kaiba a Anzu y Atem cargando a Yugi se sentarían a un lado de Anzu. En todo el camino Atem sufrió por el peso de Yugi mientras miraba a Anzu observo que Kaiba puso su brazo detrás de Anzu como si abrazara el respaldo del asiento (como en el cine). Ya habían llegado a la pista donde los esperaba el avión de la última vez. Todos bajaron de la camioneta y sus maletas. Los pilotos subieron las maletas al avión.

-Fue un placer, los estaremos esperando en domino- dijo Anzu mientras abrazaba a los hermanos.

-Tengan cuidado en estos días, iremos lo mas rápido posible- dijo Marik.

-Debemos arreglar unas cosas antes de irnos, estaremos en domino en unos 4 días máximo – dijo Ishizu.

Todos se despidieron a los hermanos y subieron al avión, el viaje seria largo. Mientras el avión se alejaba Marik miro a Ishizu.

-Hermana, ¿Por qué no les dijiste sobre la visión de Kaiba y Anzu?-pregunto Marik.

-Temo por la seguridad de Anzu, es capaz de no ir a esa fiesta, esa fiesta será algo clave para atrapar a ese mal-respondió.

En el avión que se dirigía a domino todos se encontraban sentados, todos ya estaban cansados porque no durmieron bien así que decidieron dormir en lo que llegaban. Todos durmieron en los mismos lugares anteriores pero Jonouchi se cambio de lugar para que Atem se durmiera a un lado de Yugi. Los lugares se encontraban así: Jonouchi, Kaiba, Anzu y Mai; al frente de ellos se encontraban Honda, Atem y Yugi. Todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos exepto Atem quien seguía despierto, el miro a Anzu y después tomo su cartucho y recordó un suceso en Egipto.

_**Flashback**_

_Hace 3000 años atrás Atem se encontraba sentado en su trono aburrido como siempre, el miro su cartucho quien fue Anzu quien se lo regalo, lo miro detalladamente como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Una chica de ojos verdes se acercaba con alegría hacia el faraón quien fuese su amigo de la infancia._

_-¡Atem!-grito con alegría causando que este se asustara – ¿viendo otra vez ese extraño collar?-pregunto._

_Atem sabia que la razón para que Mana dijera que era extraño, era por el material brillante del cual estaba hecho. Atem tomo aire por el susto y le contesto._

_-Si Mana, me gusta verlo- dijo sonriendo._

_-Te gusta el collar o la persona quien te lo dio- dijo con tono burlesco._

_-¿Cómo sabes que fue una chica?-pregunto curioso._

_-Los chicos no le dan collares a otros chicos-respondió._

_Era lógico, Atem nunca lo pensó de esa manera._

_-Me lo dio mi amiga del futuro, ¿la recuerdas?-dijo curioso._

_-¿La chica bonita del cabello corto? como olvidarla ella era muy amigable- dijo sonriendo._

_-Este obsequio fue algo muy especial para mi, jure que nunca me lo quitaría-le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Le confesaste que la amabas antes de irte?-pregunto._

_-¿Qué? Yo no la amo-dijo enojado._

_-Si claro…- dijo divertida._

_-Déjame solo, no quiero recordarla porque después recuerdo a Yugi…- dijo con tristeza._

_-Esta bien, avísame cuando aceptes tus sentimientos por ella- dijo alejándose._

_-"Loca"-pensó Atem._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-"Lo siento Mana, debí verlo desde un principio, debido a la presión de salvar el mundo de nuevo, no pude darme el derecho de sentir algo por alguien mas no fuera amistad, ahora que no tengo nada, he descubierto que Anzu Masaki la chica que yo alguna vez salve de todo mal, me apoyo de todo y que nunca me dejo, me ha robado el corazón"- pensó Atem para después volver a mirar a Anzu dormida –"Anzu, luchare por tu amor, espero que no sea tarde para que me correspondas, tu tendrás desde ahora mi corazón en tus manos, me alegra decir que eres la persona con la que quiero estar, la que quiero ver sonriendo y soportaría miles de zapatazos mas para verte sonreír, estoy enamorado de ti para mi suerte, Anzu Masaki, te amo"-termino de pensar para quedarse dormido con la mano en el cartucho que para él fue una promesa de amor de Anzu.

**Continuara… y díganme Team Atem les gusto? Espero sus respuestas agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por seguir esta historia ah y Team Seto esperen ya que el próximo capitulo tendrán algo de SetoxAnzu D; pobre Atem pero todos queremos celos ¿verdad? Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	10. Soñemos juntos

**Hola mis amores! Les agradezco los reviews y ahora les diré algo … ya estamos en el capitulo 10 y ha pasado menos de un mes de que me uní a esta pagina que fue el 19 de febrero del 2014 y tarde 3 días en convencerme en publicar esta historia es extraño no? Ya pasaron 21 días después de publicarla y ya llevo 17,627 palabras… no es mucho pero saben que pensé al descubrir esto… que ustedes son el motor de seguir escribiendo gracias a todos ustedes y solo por ser el decimo capitulo… les dedicare a ambos Teams lo que quieren ver, tiempo de Anzu sola con Seto para el Team Seto y Anzu sola con Atem para el Team Atem! Hay una noticia especial al final del capitulo no olviden leerla. Bueno empecemos!**

Todos se encontraban dormidos ya, es podía escuchar los ronquidos de Jonouchi y Honda pero a nadie parecía importarle. A un lado de Anzu se encontraba Seto Kaiba, el amargado CEO de Kaiba corp., parecía que estaba soñando…

_**Dentro del sueño de Kaiba**_

_Seto parecía estar en su oficina haciendo lo que le gustaba, trabajando solo. En eso alguien parecía tocar la puerta y parecía ser Mokuba junto con Anzu quienes pasaron sin que el autorizara la entrada._

_-Seto, me alegra que Anzu y tu hayan vuelto de Egipto la verdad ya lo extrañaba-dijo un muy feliz Mokuba._

_-Mokuba, tengo mucho trabajo sino te molesta-dijo un muy serio kaiba._

_-Esta bien hermano, te dejare con Anzu, ella tiene que decirte algo importante y yo solo quería acompañarla hasta aquí- dijo Mokuba para después salir de la oficina de kaiba y cerrar la puerta._

_Seto solo vio a Anzu y dejo de hacer su trabajo para mirarla después. _

_-Muy bien Masaki, habla-dijo poniéndose sus manos en la barbilla._

_Anzu se acercó al escritorio de Kaiba y se acercó a él viéndolo a los ojos._

_-Me encanta cuando haces eso, te ves muy sexy-dijo con un tono sexy._

_Kaiba quito sus manos y se sonrojo mucho por ese comentario de su asistente._

_-Masaki…-le dijo -¿Qué demonios te sucede?-dijo molesto pero el solo sabia que le encanto ese comentario._

_Anzu rodeo el escritorio y giro la silla de kaiba._

_-Dímelo tú a mí, tú me vuelves loca Seto Kaiba- le dijo mientras tenia su mano en el respaldo de la silla._

_-Masaki…- le dijo mientras quitaba el brazo de la chica de la silla._

_Anzu se sentó en las piernas de Kaiba mientras le dijo._

_-Kaiba Kaiba ¿Cuándo aprenderás?, el amor solo llega así cuando menos lo esperas; mi amor por ti llego con ese beso que me diste- dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos –aunque estuviera entre sueños pude sentir tus labios, me sentí amada por ti- ella rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Kaiba._

_-Anzu… tu no eres así ¿Por qué me haces esto?-le dijo -¿por qué me pones celoso con mi peor enemigo?-le pregunto todo sonrojado._

_-Mmmm Kaiba me encanta que me digas Anzu-le dijo seductoramente-¿qué acaso no lo notas? son señales para que te acerques mas a mi por que te quiero a ti y solo ati al diablo con Atem- dijo riéndose._

_-Masaki, quítate de encima esto no es correcto-le dijo tratando de quitarla._

_Anzu sujeto su corbata y acerco su cara con la de el conectando sus ojos azules con los de el también azules._

_-Dime que me quieres y te dejare de molestar-le dijo._

_-Masaki… quítate-le dijo sonrojado como tomate._

_-Veamos si cambias de opinión con esto- Anzu acerco sus labios a los de él, ya casi se besaban por segunda vez…_

_**Fin del sueño de Kaiba**_

Kaiba despertó todo agitado parecía a ver tenido una dulce pesadilla pero escucho algo y ese fue motivo de que terminara su sueño, se odio por despertarse en la mejor parte, busco el o lo causante de que se despertara y era porque Jonouchi ronco muy fuerte tanto que lo despertó del susto. El volvió a dormir sin antes ver de reojo a Anzu dormida. Al frente de ellos se encontraba Atem que también se encontraba profundamente dormido.

_**Dentro del sueño de Atem**_

_En el antiguo Egipto hace 3000 años se encontraba Atem en su trono parecía que esperaba a alguien, pero parecía que ya se había tardado así que se levanto y se paseo por el palacio el vio a lo lejos a dos figuras y también podía escuchar que se reían a lo lejos, él se acercó a ellos y pudo ver que era su primo el sacerdote Seto junto con Anzu vestida a la época._

_-Faraón, no lo vi acercarse mil disculpas-dijo Seto._

_-Si, perdóname mi amor me atrase a nuestro encuentro por hablar con mi cuñado-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Atem._

_-"¿Cuñado?"-pensó Atem –es quiere decir que…-_

_-Anzu ¿estamos casados?-pregunto temerosamente._

_Anzu y seto se vieron y después se rieron al mismo tiempo. Atem de solo ver eso se asusto ya que su primo jamás se reía para nada._

_-No, pero pronto lo estaremos- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente._

_-Nos veremos después querida Anzu-dijo para después plantarle un beso en la mano de la joven._

_Atem se puso celoso y le arrebato la mano de Anzu de la boca de Seto. Si fuera por el Seto ya estaría muerto pero no podía hacerle eso a su primo, mejor lo haría por si Seto se atrevía a reírse de el otra vez. Anzu abrazo el brazo de Atem y juntos se fueron caminando, ella se veía muy bonita vestida como princesa egipcia, él no la podía dejar de ver, se sentía un tonto en no fijarse en ella antes pero en el corazón no se manda._

_-Atem, ¿Algo te incomoda?-le pregunto su prometida._

_-Anzu, ¿Desde cuando me amas?-le pregunto muy serio._

_A Anzu parecía sorprenderle la pregunta se acorruco mas a Atem causando que se sonrojara mas._

_-Te quise desde la primera vez que me salvaste, te quise mas cuando aparecías a salvar a Yugi, comenzaste a atraerme cuando salimos en esa "cita" que nos junto Yugi, me comenzaste a gustar cuando nos quedamos solos al buscar el alma de Yugi pero me enamore de ti cuando aceptaste con cariño el cartucho pero no lo acepte hasta que te fuste- dijo con melancolía –pero aunque tu y yo sabemos que este es un sueño debemos aprovecharlo al máximo ¿no lo crees?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos._

_Atem se sorprendió que hasta esa Anzu estaba consiente de que esto eso era un sueño y el podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella ya que era su sueño y nadie estorbaría ahí. Atem la abrazo mientras ella reía y le dijo lo que deseaba decirle en esos momentos a la Anzu real._

_-Perdóname por no fijarme en ti desde antes, estaba demasiado ocupado por lo de salvar el mundo y todo eso, el simple echo de vivir en el mismo cuerpo de Yugi conocía a la perfección sus miedos y sentimientos, sabia lo que sentía por ti y las razones que yo también vi, me atraías Anzu pero te respetaba como amiga por Yugi además porque no pensé que volvería de nuevo a la época actual- la abrazo quedando ambos rostros cerca._

_-Atem, sé que tu vida no fue fácil ni tampoco la mía pero déjame estar en tu corazón hasta que el tiempo lo decida, si te ame por cuatro años porque no te podría amarte toda mi vida-le dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban._

_Atem se conmovió a lo que le dijo esa Anzu e iba a acercar sus labios a los de ella …_

_**Fin del sueño de Atem**_

Algo apretaba dolorosamente el pecho de Atem así que se despertó y vio que era la mano de Yugi sobre el rompecabezas que se estaba clavando sobre el pecho de Atem, así que quito delicadamente la mano de Yugi y acaricio su lastimado pecho, antes de dormir vio a Anzu dormida y pensó.

-"Lo ves Anzu, eso es lo que siento por ti cuando estas acerca de mi, me duele el pecho"-sonrió y después durmió de nuevo.

Ahora Anzu era la que tenía una tipo pesadilla ahora.

_**Dentro del sueño de Anzu**_

_Anzu se encontraba en un parque de domino sentada en un columpio, los rayos de sol pasaba entre las hojas de los arboles y el viento era fresco, sin duda alguna era hermoso el día. Ella por el momento no se encontraba columpiando pero alguien después la empujo suavemente después ella miro hacia atrás y vio que se trataba de Atem ella sonrió y dejo que el la siguiera empujando pero después se volvió agresivo, el columpio lo empujaba mas fuerte ella miro nuevamente atrás y vio que era Kaiba ahora que la empujaba ella tenia miedo el día se nublo y todo se volvía oscuro. El columpio parecía detenerse bruscamente ella miro atrás y se vio a ella misma. Su otra yo se sentó a un lado de ella y comenzó a hablar._

_-Hola Anzu-sonrió._

_-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto asustada._

_Su otra yo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y contesto a su pregunta._

_-Soy alguien en tu cuerpo-le dijo mirándola fijamente –recuerda que esto es un sueño pero te diré algo, si en la vida real quieres conocerme no evites el enamoramiento y los celos- dijo riendo._

_-Que…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la interrumpiera su otra yo._

_-El destino nos juntara mi querida Anzu, literalmente-la otra Anzu se levanto y se alejó de ahí dejándola sola._

_-Que demonios-dijo en voz baja._

_Comenzó a llover y ella ya estaba empapada así que fue a un lugar seguro, ella se sentó debajo de un árbol que raramente estaba seco alrededor de este, ella pudo ver un antifaz plateado muy hermoso con una nota que decía esto:_

"_Olvide comentarte que se acerca una fecha en que tendrás que utilizar esto, ese día nos encontraremos al fin y también descubrirás quien realmente te ama pero por lo pronto escoge un bonito vestido ya que no tardara en llegar ese día" _

_-Tu otra yo, Yami Anzu._

_Al leer eso Anzu se quedo congelada cuando se trataba de un "yami" siempre traería problemas._

_**Fin del sueño de Anzu**_

Anzu despertó alterada volteo a todos lados pero a su vez se alegró de no despertar en el pecho de Seto Kaiba, cuando ella lo miro vio que ahora era Jonouchi quien tenia su cabeza en el pecho de el mientras que Kaiba tenia su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, la escena era muy rara. Ella miro también a Atem quien tenia su mano en el cartucho, ella se sonrojo por esa imagen así que ella se levanto y con cuidado de que nadie la escuchara le deposito un pequeño besito a Atem en la frente, el parecía muy dormido ya que no se levanto, ella se fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara. Al entrar al baño ella se miro al espejo y lavo su cara pero cuando quito las manos de sus ojos vio a su yami detrás de ella sonriéndole causando que ella gritara muy fuerte.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Mai alterada.

-¡Anzu!-grito Atem.

-¡Quítate perro faldero!-grito Seto al despertarse.

Seto se levanto causando que Jonouchi cayera Atem y los demás se acercaron a la puerta del baño corriendo y estaban a punto de abrirla pero honda menciono algo muy cierto.

-¡Esperen!-grito –primero toquen la puerta.

Atem toco la puerta pero no había respuesta, pero en ese instante Anzu la abrió y salió corriendo a sus brazos llorando.

-Tranquila Anzu, aquí estoy-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Todos se vieron conmovidos con la escena excepto Kaiba quien se encontraba muriendo de celos. El apretó sus puños y los miro con rabia.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Anzu?-pregunto Yugi.

Pero Anzu seguía muy asustada para explicar por ahora, todos se encontraban esperando la respuesta de Anzu mientras esta seguía llorando.

**Continuara… de la ternura a lo inesperado eh?** **Y ahora les tengo una sorpresa …** **hare un one-shot decicado al AtemxAnzu o al SetoxAnzu ustedes decidiran! Y como? Veran, el Team que mas reviews deje con el nombre de la pareja sera la ganadora listos? Comiencen a dejar sus votos y reviews ahora!. Hasta el proximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama,Luna-**


	11. ¡Bienvenidos a Domino!

**Hola mis amores :3 ya tengo los resultados de la votación y quedaron asi:**

**Team ¿?: 100 votos +1 voto mio = 101 votos**

**Team ¿?: 42 votos +1 voto mio = 43 votos**

**Nuestro Team ganador es…el Team Atem! Felicidades chicos c: wow ganaron con 101 votos o.o! me impresionaron los últimos reviews yo se que los autores o autoras de todos esos reviews era la misma persona rogando que fuera de AtemxAnzu D: pero reglas son reglas … se podía votar mas veces … chico o chica que hizo aquella barbaridad te diré algo … te admiro! No cualquiera se toma el tiempo para votar así como tu ;D gracias a ti el team Atem tenia la victoria asegurada :D su one-shot lo publicare después junto con el capitulo 15.**

**Chicos del Team Seto por favor no se enojen mis bellas criaturas :c se que ustedes se esforzaron y apoyaron al guapo Seto Kaiba así que primero publicare el one-shot de Atem y después cuando lleguemos al capitulo 20 subiré uno de Kaiba ¿Qué les parece? Dejen un review con su opinión.**

**Ahora, ¿todos estamos felices verdad?. Comencemos! **

Anzu seguía llorando por tal susto, ella seguía medio dormida aun cuando sucedió. Todos la observaban con preocupación así que ella se hizo la idea que tal vez por el todavía sueño que tenia alucino cosas.

-Anzu respóndeme- dijo Atem muy preocupado, el levanto la barbilla de la chica para verla a los ojos –ya no llores, todos estamos aquí, hasta Kaiba esta aquí- dijo para señalarle con la mirada al joven que se encontraba viéndolos con una mirada amargada.

-Anzu, ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Yugi tomándole una mano que estaba detrás de la espalda de Atem a la altura de su cuello. Ella al sentir la mano de Yugi la apretó con fuerza. No quería asustar a sus amigos respecto a su "alucinación" de su yami.

-Se me subió una cucaracha a la pierna mientras lavaba mi cara- dijo tranquila –perdón por asustarlos, les tengo pavor- ella mintió, Anzu le dejo de temer a los insectos desde que fueron a Egipto para el ritual de Atem y Yugi, en Egipto había muchos insectos y si Anzu quería apoyarlos tenia que superar su miedo.

Anzu soltó la mano de Yugi y al mismo tiempo dejo de abrazar a Atem para después sentarse, el susto la había dejado un poco mareada. Todos la miraban con preocupación y asi que todos la siguieron y también se sentaron. Kaiba era el único de pie, el empezó a buscar en un maletín que el llevaba algo en particular pero parecía no encontrarlo, pasaron tres minutos y encontró lo que tanto buscaba, era una cajita de plástico plana.

Él se sentó a un lado de Anzu y comenzó a ordenarle.

-Masaki, extiende tu mano- le ordeno.

-¿Qué sucede?-ella pregunto calmada.

-Que extiendas tu mano-volvió a ordenar.

-¿Para que, acaso ocurre algo?-pregunto dudosa pero tiernamente.

-Entonces muérete por tu susto- le dijo para voltearse y apartarle la mirada –A nadie le interesaría que una niña tonta muriera de un susto por un insecto- dijo dándole la espalda.

El comentario de Kaiba no le había gustado a nadie en especial a Atem quien se enojo mucho, cuando se decidió a gritarle, Anzu se le adelanto.

-¡Seto Kaiba!-grito la castaña.

Kaiba la miro con sorpresa mientras todos se quedaban congelados.

-¡Deja de ser tan grosero y dime que quieres!-le grito enojada.

-¡Que te tomes esto!-grito el lanzándole la caja pero como no estaba viendo a Anzu este la golpeo en el cara con la caja causando que Atem se enojara aun mas causando que apareciera el ojo de Wdjat (o el ojo de anubis o el símbolo milenario, etc.) en su frente pero Anzu de nuevo se le adelanto.

-¡Imbécil!-grito Anzu para después darle una cachetada a su jefe – ¡No me sorprenderá que me despidas después de esto!- dijo aun mas enojada.

Seto solo llevo su mano a la mejilla que Anzu golpeo. Mientras los demás parecían felices excepto Yugi y Atem quienes nunca le habían deseado algún mal a Kaiba.

-¡Así se hace Anzu!-le grito Jonouchi.

-¡Se lo merece!-se le unió Honda.

-¡Por abusón!- dijo Jonouchi.

-¡Si por eso! espera un segundo… ¿abusón?-dijo Honda confundido.

-¿Abusón? quise decir brabucón- le respondió.

-Algo escondes Jonouchi- dijo Mai detrás de ellos.

-¡Cállense!-grito Kaiba enojado.

-¡A mis amigos no los cayas Kaiba! ¡y menos les dices que se mueran!-grito Atem muy enojado con el ojo aun en la frente.

A Kaiba le dio miedo esa escalofría imagen de Atem así que lo dejo de mirar y se dirigió a Anzu quien estaba con la cabeza abajo.

-Ya Masaki, no seas tonta y tomate las pastillas que te di- le dijo para después recogerlas y depositárselas en la mano, Anzu pudo ver que las pastillas eran tranquilizantes y sintió culpa ya que su jefe solo quería darle pastillas para que ella ya no se preocupara de asunto del baño.

Anzu cerro el puño con las pastillas adentro y se dirigió al baño pero tardo un poco ya que se las tomo y después volvió con una toallita mojada después se volvió a sentar a un lado de Kaiba y se la acerco a la mejilla de él.

-No te pediré disculpas, tú sabes que te lo mereces- le dijo su asistente –si me lo pides, llegando a Domino tomare mis cosas y me iré de la kaiba corp; pero antes déjame despedirme de Mokuba y te juro que jamás me volverás a ver- le dijo.

Kaiba se encontraba sentado cruzado de piernas mirando el suelo mientras los demás escuchaban a una Anzu muy madura, Atem se moría de celos pero entendía muy bien la situación y se calmo para no ser tan obvio de que estaba celoso.

Anzu seguía con la toalla sobre la mejilla de kaiba pero después de tanto tiempo dejarla ahí la aparto y con la mano toco la mejilla, Seto al sentir su mano sintió una tranquilidad y dolor por haberle dicho esas semejantes cosas. Anzu recordó el mismo un bello recuerdo que Atem estaba recordando en esos momentos.

_**Flashback**_

_Ella miro a Atem quien tenía las piernas cruzas y la cabeza abajo con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan sexy y a la vez tan tierno pero ella pudo ver que tenía al parecer un moretoncito en la mejilla._

_-¡Atem! ¿Qué te paso ahí?-pregunto mientras le señalaba la mejilla._

_-Ah esto, fue cuando me lanzaste el zapato por algo que no debí haber visto-mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados toco su mejilla._

_Anzu se sonrojo mientras recordaba lo que paso, ella se sentó a un lado de él y puso su mano en la mejilla de el mientras se disculpaba._

_-Lo lamento, no quise hacerte eso pero no es correcto ver a una mujer en ropa interior- dijo sonrojada._

_Al escuchar "ropa interior" Atem se sonrojo causando que su cara se calentara._

_-Parece que tienes temperatura, iré por una pastilla- dijo dispuesta a irse._

_-No por favor, quédate así conmigo- dijo Atem mientras puso su mano arriba a la de Anzu que aun estaba en su mejilla para impedir que se fuera._

_-Atem…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Atem solo suspiro, era imposible que se estuviera enamorando de Anzu pero a la vez no quería lastimarla así que negaba por el momento sus sentimientos aunque ya le había dicho "te amo" en su mente, haría lo que sea para olvidar sus cursis sentimientos por ella.

Mientras por otro lado Anzu seguía con la mano en la mejilla de kaiba mientras el otro se aprovechó de la situación y puso su mano arriba a la de ella, Anzu se asusto por tal acto y por eso retiro rápidamente la mano. En otro lugar era Jonouchi quien miraba con rabia a Seto, Honda lo pudo observar pero no podía descubrir el porqué, si a Jonouchi le gustaba Mai, no habría razón de ponerse celoso o tal vez era por otra razón pero después le preguntaría a su amigo.

Seto miro a Anzu quien parecía asustada, la mirada de seria de Seto le pesaba a cualquiera quien la mirara excepto a Mokuba y anteriormente a Anzu pero eso cambio después de tener una pelea con el. En esos momentos la bocina de la cabina se escucho.

-Atención pasajeros, abróchense los cinturones ya pronto aterrizaremos- dijo el capitán.

Todos se abrocharon los cinturones y siguieron serios.

-Siempre el regreso es el mas corto a comparación de la ida ¿no crees eso Atem?- le dijo el pequeño quien seria su futuro "hermano mayor" al llegar a domino.

-Es cierto Yugi, aunque yo no estaba aquí en la ida a Egipto- dijo Atem sonriendo –Yugi, un favor- le dijo apenado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yugi.

-Me ayudas a abrocharme esto…- dijo aun mas apenado –en mi época no había nada de esto- sonrió.

Mai y Anzu quienes fueron las únicas al presenciar esto rieron en silencio mientras Yugi le abrochaba el cinturón a su hermano.

El avión aterrizo en la Kaiba corp. todos al igual que el viaje anterior esperaron a que se detuviera el avión para después desabrocharse el cinturón, todos se desabrocharon el cinturón para después irse por sus maletas. Anzu antes de salir del avión se percato que olvido una bolsa de maquillaje en el avión así que volvió y encontró su bolsita pero también vio que Atem se encontraba aun sentado cruzado de piernas y brazos con los ojos cerrados.

-Atem, ¿no piensas salir del avión?-pregunto Anzu.

Atem abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente.

-Eso me encartaría Anzu-dijo sonriéndole.

-Y ¿entonces?-le pregunto riendo.

Atem desvió la mirada para concentrarse en el cinturón que aun seguía abrochado, mientras trataba de desabrochárselo.

-Yugi olvido desabrochármelo y he intentado desabrocharme esta cosa desde hace rato-dijo mientras seguía tratando, Anzu pudo ver su desesperación tanto que Atem ya le estaba dando puñetazos al seguro, ella solo rio.

-Déjame ayudarle faraón-dijo con tono de burla mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón pero algo le llamo mucho la atención, Atem tenía un cinturón con las iniciales de la Kaiba corp. era obvio que ese cinturón era de Seto.

-Atem, ¿Por qué tienes un cinturón de kaiba?- pregunto muy curiosa.

-Al no tener ropa de esta época Marik me regalo lo que tengo puesto y como me queda un poco grande los pantalones de Odion, Marik tomo prestado un cinturón de Kaiba- dijo apenado.

-Ah entiendo, los pantalones no parecen de Odion-dijo para animarle –descuida, kaiba tiene muchísimos mas de esos, te aseguro que toda su casa ha de tener esas iniciales- ambos rieron.

Ya una vez liberado Atem ambos salieron del avión para encontrarse con los demás. Atem tomo las maletas de Anzu para que ella no cargara, ellos se reunieron con los demás. Para sorpresa de Anzu alguien la abrazo por detrás y ella no confundiría a quien le estaba dando ese abrazo, era Mokuba Kaiba.

-¡Anzu te extrañe mucho!- dijo mientras la soltaba.

Anzu se puso triste ya que podría ser la última vez que ella hablara con Mokuba porque tal vez Seto la despediría en esos mismos momentos.

-Yo también te extrañe, Mokuba- dijo para verlo fijamente.

Mokuba le sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció un segundo después de ver a Atem parado enfrente de él.

-No puede ser, Faraón ¿es usted?- dijo Mokuba acercándose a él.

-Si, Mokuba-dijo sonriéndole.

Atrás de Mokuba y Anzu se encontraba Yumi quien era ahora la asistente de Mokuba. Los demás chicos parecían ponerse de acuerdo en voz baja para hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida sorpresa a Atem. Seto estaba hablando con el jefe de seguridad y fiel compañero de él y Mokuba, se trataba de Ronald.

Yumi no se quedo atrás y se acerco a Anzu para darle la bienvenida.

-¡Anzu! te extrañamos a pesar que solo fueron 3 días-dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias Yumi- dijo Anzu asfixiada por el abrazo.

Al soltarla Yumi miro a Atem, al verlo fue como si una chisma le pegara a los ojos, era el chico mas guapo que había visto en toda su vida no podía dejarlo ir, a fin de cuentas ella suponía que a Anzu le gustaba Seto. Ella se acercó a él con una mirada seductora.

-Hola, permíteme presentarme- le dijo a Atem –Mi nombre es Yumi Kanesaka pero puedes llamarme Yumi- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Atem solo la miro y no le quedo de otra que devolverle el gesto. Yumi se emociono al tocar la mano de Atem.

-Por favor el placer es mio, mi nombre es Atem Mutou soy el hermano mayor de Yugi Mutou-dijo.

Anzu los miro y sintió un enojo incontrolable, ella jamás en su vida había sentido algo así, era un sentimiento llamado celos.

-Yugi tiene suerte de tener un hermano guapo-dijo con picardía Yumi.

Atem se sintió muy incomodo y retiro su mano y después observo a Anzu quien tenia la cara seria igual a la de Kaiba. Anzu al percatarse de que Atem la estaba viendo retiro la mirada y fue con kaiba para saber sobre su destino. Ella se acercó muy insegura a Kaiba quien hablaba con Ronald.

-Discúlpeme pero, puede hablar con Seto un momento- dijo Anzu dirigiéndose a Ronald.

-¡Claro Masaki!- dijo Ronald quien se alejó de ellos.

-Kaiba, este es mi ultimo día en la kaiba corp. ¿no es así?- pregunto con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-¿De que estas hablando Masaki?- le pregunto Kaiba –tu eres mi asistente y dejaras de trabajar para mi hasta que yo te despida, cosa que no estoy haciendo- dijo igual de serio.

-¿Enserio? Gracias gracias gracias- dijo una muy alegre Anzu mientras abrazaba a Kaiba.

Este se quedo congelado sin saber que hacer en esos momentos.

-Te veo en una semana, recuperare tiempo perdido con Mokuba aprovechando las vacaciones que le dieron en su escuela- dijo mientras sentía que Anzu lo soltaba.

Anzu sabia perfectamente que Kaiba quería mucho a su hermano y cuando había vacaciones el también se tomaba unas vacaciones para estar con Mokuba.

-Llámame si me llegas necesitar- dijo Anzu mientras se iba con sus amigos.

-"Duele aceptarlo pero, te voy a extrañar Masaki"-pensó Kaiba mientras se alejaba Anzu.

-Muy bien chicos es hora de irnos- dijo Anzu a sus amigos quienes le contaron el plan de la fiesta pero le pidieron a Anzu que hiciera tiempo con Atem para preparar todo –dije, ¡muy bien chicos es hora de irnos!- grito para que Atem la escuchara ya que no había escuchado el llamado anterior porque estaba hablando con Yumi.

Atem se despidió de Yumi y llego con Anzu.

-Perdóname, esa chica no me dejaba en paz- dijo Atem enojado.

-No importa, perdón pero ¿te podría pedir un favor?-pregunto Anzu.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Atem.

-¿Podríamos ir a mi departamento primero que a la casa de Yugi? Es que aun no acabo de acomodar mis cosas por la mudanza y quería preguntarte si me puedes ayudar…- se apeno al decirle lo ultimo.

-Esta bien- dijo –necesitare saber donde vives ahora- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces vámonos-dijo Anzu.

-Nos vemos en un rato-dijo Atem a sus amigos.

-¡Adiós, tortolos!- grito Mai causando que Anzu y Atem sonrojaran y que Kaiba que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí se pusiera celoso.

Anzu los volvió a mirar a los demás y les guiño el ojo para dar a entender que el plan ya se estaba llevando acabo. La pareja se fue muy tranquila hacia la salida mientras los demás los contemplaban.

-Muy bien amigos, este es el plan- dijo Yugi a los demás mientras formaban un circulo.

Kaiba solo los miraba con incomodidad y cuando miro a la pareja que se alejaba pensó muy enojado.

-"Disfruta todo lo que quieras Faraón, pero yo también voy a luchar por la atención de Anzu y algún día sabrás que es perder algo que siempre haz deseado"- cerró sus ojos y cruzo los brazos.

**Continuara… ¿Les gusto este capitulo? Trate de hacerlo interesante y con intriga para que deseen leer el siguiente capitulo. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	12. Beso y casi beso

**Hola mis amores, soñé que el chico que me gusta tenia la voz de Atem del doblaje de Irwin Daayán me hace daño escribir esto por eso… seguiré escribiendo porque la voz de Atem es muy sexy! Y la quiero volver a soñar XD cuando era pequeña yo me enamore de Yami Yugi (ya que aun no existían los capítulos de Atem) porque se me hacia guapo pero como mi hermana lo veía no me acercaba por eso no escuchaba su sexy voz hasta que una vez mi hermana de 8 y yo de 6 recién cumplidos nos desvelamos viendo la tele hasta que apareció el intro de Yu-gi-oh! Y me precio interesante hasta que apareció Yami Yugi yo me sentí como si viera al chico que me gustara hasta que escuche su sexy voz y su sexy risa me enamore completamente de él he desde ahí él ha sido mi amor superhiper platónico :c Hasta la fecha mi hermana no sabe que veía yu-gi-oh a escondidas y menos que escribo esto… yo algún día le confesare este secretito. Dejemos a un lado la sexy voz y comencemos! Para la parte del llavero (cuando lleguen) si no le entienden esa parte busquen el manga de yugioh de la temporada 0 es el tomo/capitulo 41 y se llama Let's find love.**

_**En la mansión Kaiba**_

La mansión de los Kaiba era muy grande para que solo vivieran tres personas las cuales eran Mokuba, Seto y Ronald el último vivía con ellos para protegerlos, en la sala de estar solo se encontraban los hermanos, Mokuba se encontraba viendo la televisión mientras Kaiba leía un libro. Mokuba ya estaba harto de la televisión así que miro a su hermano.

-Seto, estoy aburrido- reprocho el menor.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-pregunto amargado sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Salgamos a dar un paseo- propuso.

-Estoy ocupado- dijo el mayor.

-Oh vamos Seto- volvió a reprochar su hermano.

-¡He dicho que estoy ocupado!-le grito enfadado –Y si no te molesta, déjame leer mi libro en paz- termino de decir.

Mokuba molesto aparto la mirada de su hermano, se paro del sillón en el que estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar en círculos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya se!- grito emocionado -¡Llamemos a Anzu para que venga a pasar el rato!-le dijo aun mas emocionado.

Al escuchar Anzu, Seto dejo de leer y miro a su hermano con una cara de sorprendido. Miro a su hermano correr hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono y el directorio, Mokuba comenzó a buscar Masaki ya que estaba ordenado por apellidos. Kaiba quería detenerlo pero a la vez quería que la llamara.

-Aquí esta- dijo en voz baja Mokuba mientras veía el nombre Masaki Anzu con un corazoncito a lado dibujado por Mokuba obviamente.

-¡Mokuba, detente!-le ordeno su hermano.

Mokuba se llevo corriendo el teléfono inalámbrico hasta el baño y se encerró con seguro para que su hermano no estorbara. Seto solo lo siguió y comenzó a tocar la puerta como loco pero dejo de hacerlo y mejor se puso a escuchar lo que decía su hermano.

-Si, hola Anzu habla Mokuba- comenzó a hablar Mokuba –Me preguntaba que si tenias tiempo para venir a visitarnos un rato- Seto escucho atentamente para ver que respondía - ¿Qué, no podrás?- Seto se sentó en el piso, el en verdad quería ver a su asistente de nuevo –Ah esta bien Anzu entiendo pero, ¿podrás ir a cenar con nosotros mañana?- Seto no se esperaba esa pregunta –no te preocupes Seto no muerde además tu iras conmigo, mi hermano solo ira de adorno por favor dime que si Anzu- rogo el menor mientras el mayor también rogaba para que dijera que si –muy bien Anzu, te recogeremos a las 9 pm vístete elegante, nos vemos mañana- termino la llamada pero Seto no se percato de ello así que seguía pegado a la puerta.

Mokuba abrió la puerta causando que Seto cayera.

-Hermano, ¿escuchaste todo?- le pregunto Mokuba.

-No, solo quería saber si estaba todo bien- dijo enojado tratando de levantarse.

-Dime que querías saber si Anzu iba a venir ¿no es así?-dijo con tono de picardía a Seto.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-le grito Seto.

-Tu novia Anzu saldrá mañana con nosotros en la noche, así que ve aprendiendo formas de conquistarla y besarla también- le dijo burlándose.

Seto solo se sonrojo como tomate, Mokuba al ver esto supo que a Seto le gustaba Anzu.

-Ah, con que te gusta Anzu eh…- lo golpeaba con su codo –mañana tendrás la oportunidad de besarla, si lo logras- le dijo burlándose.

Seto no contesto ya que recordó que ya la había besado en Egipto. Mokuba considero el silencio de su hermano una afirmación de que ya había besado a Anzu.

-Con que ya la besaste, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!- dijo Mokuba con alegría -¡Ronald, trae el champagne!- grito Mokuba a Ronald quien se encontraba por ahí.

-¡Enseguida!-dijo Ronald con gusto.

-No nos besamos, yo la bese- dijo Seto con la cabeza abajo aun más roja.

-Ah, ¡Ronald, solo trae refrescos, olvida el champagne!- volvió a gritar.

-En realidad, yo la bese mientras estaba dormida- se desahogo Seto.

-¡Ronald ya no traigas refrescos, ahora tráele a mi hermano un litro de nieve!-grito Mokuba.

-¡Mokuba!-grito Seto.

-Perdón hermano, es que lo necesitaras- le dijo.

-¡Que no entiendes!-grito –me estoy enamorando de Masaki- dijo sentándose al piso.

Mokuba se sentó a su lado y trato de tranquilizar a su hermano.

-Anzu es una buena chica, si le dedicas tiempo tal vez ella se fije en ti- le dijo tratando de consolarlo.

-Es imposible, cada vez que ella se porta bien conmigo mi lado egocéntrico la lastima- dijo arrepentido.

-Mañana será el día o mejor dicho la noche en que Anzu vera el buen hombre que eres- dijo sonriendo.

-Aquí esta el helado que pidió- llego Ronald dejando el helado y retirándose.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Seto mientras comía el helado.

Los hermanos permanecieron un buen rato sentados comiendo helado.

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad unas horas antes de lo sucedido en la mansión Kaiba, también había una pareja que no eran hermanos en un departamento.

_**Departamento de Anzu**_

Anzu y Atem estaban en la entrada del departamento de la castaña, Anzu buscaba sus llaves en su bolso mientras Atem dejaba las maletas en el suelo, Anzu ahora vivía más cerca de Yugi, tanto que se veía la casa de Yugi desde ahí, aunque se escuchara pervertido, Atem se podía asomar por la ventana comprobando si Anzu ya había llegado de su trabajo. El domicilio era pequeño, era de dos pisos y era muy bonito. Cuando Anzu encontró las llaves ambos pasaron. Atem pudo ver que Anzu no bromeaba de que le faltaba aun por acomodar, toda lo que se suponía que era la sala estaba llena de cajas.

-Hogar dulce hogar- dijo Anzu alegre.

-Anzu, ¿Por donde empezamos?- pregunto Atem curioso.

-Muy bien empecemos por esa caja- señalo la caja mas grande.

Las horas pasaron, Atem y Anzu ya casi acababan y solo les faltaban una caja pequeña quien fue Anzu que la cargo, pero ella tropezó con una mesita dejando regado todo el contenido de esa caja, Atem pudo ver que contenía una foto enmarcada de ella junto con sus amigos, otra foto enmarcada de ella junto con los kaiba y por ultimo un llavero en especial… le era muy conocido, este llavero tenia una forma de corazón… lo había recordado, era ese juego de los llaveros compatibles que Anzu le dio a Yugi, parecía que ese era el de ella.

-Anzu… aun lo tienes- le dijo para después tratar de recogerlo pero Anzu pensó en lo mismo y también trato de recogerlo causando que sus manos se encontraran.

Anzu por la vergüenza quito su mano y dejo que Atem lo recogiera mientras ella recogía las fotos.

-Si Atem, ese llavero es muy especial para mi, espero que Yugi siga teniendo el suyo- dijo sonriéndole.

Atem solo la miro y puso el llavero de nuevo en la caja. Y Anzu la subió a su cuarto para después bajar y sentarse con Atem en el sillón.

-Fuiste de gran ayuda, gracias- le dijo Anzu agotada.

-No fue nada- dijo Atem cerrando sus ojos.

Anzu volteo a verlo y no le aparto la mirada, Atem abrió sus ojos y la miro fijamente pero Anzu no aparto su mirada como otras veces. Atem solo le sonrió y se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, no se dieron cuenta que cada vez sus rostros se acercaban mas y mas… hasta que el celular de Anzu sonó.

-Ah, parece que la llamada viene de la casa de Kaiba- dijo Anzu roja como tomate.

-"Maldito Kaiba, estuve tan cerca pero tan lejos de besar a Anzu inconscientemente hasta que llamaste"- pensó Atem enojado.

-¿Hola?- Anzu contesto – Mokuba, que sorpresa- dijo Anzu que realmente estaba sorprendida mientras Atem se calmo ya que no era Seto –Ah no podre, iré a casa de Yugi- dijo.

-"Parece que Mokuba la cito o mas bien ese maldito de Kaiba"- pensó Atem celoso.

-¿Mañana, junto con Seto también?- pregunto y Atem se puso celoso –muy bien acepto pero será la única vez que aceptare, ¿a que hora seria y en donde seria?- parecía que ya había aceptado salir con los Kaiba –Hasta mañana- dijo para colgar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Atem aunque ya se imaginaba de que se trataba.

-Saldré a cenar con los kaiba- dijo tranquilamente.

-Si no te molesta, es hora de irnos- dijo muy serio Atem –Yugi nos debe estar esperando- termino de decir y se levanto del sillón dispuesto a irse.

-¡Atem espera!-grito la castaña pero Atem no la escucho.

Anzu tomo sus cosas y se fue tras el, cerro su apartamento y llamo a Yugi.

-¿Yugi? Atem ya va para tu casa- dijo Anzu apurada.

-¿Qué? Distráelo un poco mas aun no acabamos- dijo Yugi apurado.

-¿Qué?-dijo Anzu pero Yugi le colgó -¡Atem!- le grito al joven que parecía estar trotando -¡espera!- grito Anzu -¡Atem! ¡Ah!- grito Anzu porque al parecer ella había caído.

-¡Anzu!-grito Atem.

**Continuara… perdón mis amores pero no tuve mucho tiempo para alargar la historia estoy en exámenes y soy muy nerd y me gusta estudiar mucho :c pero les cumplí como siempre así que esperen por mi dentro de dos días como siempre c: prometo que el próximo capitulo estará mejor que este! Deséenme suerte con los exámenes D: Hasta el próximo capitulo :D **

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	13. La fiesta sorpresa

**Hola mis amores c: Ayer 22 de marzo del 2014 se cumplio un mes de la publicación de esta historia (y era cumple de un chico que me rompió el corazón después de un día de ser novios maldito!) Si si me engaño con su vecina enfrente de mi pero lo supere después, también era dia mundial del agua XD) y saben que significa… que hoy será el capitulo mas largo que escribiré por ahora! Les agradezco a: mis amigas atemxanzulove, Hadley Doleto; a mis amores que siguen esta historia: Faby Hola, prics17, XiO, srto, Tatiana, ruby, , DarkRose00, pame2613, ClariEleven, Lady Angel Yue, Harunokaze7, moondrak (si si hasta te agradezco por tratar de conquistarme pequeño), los que no puse perdónenme si quieren que les agradezca repórtense en su review y en el próximo capitulo los podre ;D y gracias a todos ustedes los que también leen sin dejar reviews. Todos ustedes son mi motor para seguir adelante con este fanfic los amo en verdad. Este capitulo además de dedicárselos a ustedes se lo dedico a mi hermana Karina y a mi mejor amigo de la secundaria Elías quien le confesé la existencia de esto y me apoyo. Comenzamos!**

-¡Anzu!- grito Atem.

Atem corrió hacia donde se encontraba la chica quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo, Anzu tenia el rostro pegado al suelo y su celular se encontraba a centímetros de ella ya que por la caída este salió volando. Cuando ella trato de levantarse no pudo, sus rodillas le dolían, ella pudo ver que solo tenia unos raspones, ella misma se maldecía por llevar shorts en esos momentos. La razón de su tropiezo fue por culpa de sus sandalias, no son muy aptas para correr además porque ella tropezó con una piedra que estaba por ahí causando que la suela de una de sus sandalias chocara. Atem corrió a socorrerla pero en cuanto él quiso tomarla de un brazo para levantarla, ella protesto.

-¡Déjame!- le grito enojada.

-Anzu… perdóname- le dijo Atem soltando su brazo.

-¡Te dije que esperaras!-le grito muy enojada -¿Por qué saliste así de mi casa? ¿Por qué no esperaste cuando te lo pedí?- le reclamo sentándose para verlo.

-Anzu… yo- Atem trato de explicarle.

-No hace falta que me expliques ya, mejor ayúdame a regresar a mi casa para curarme- le dijo mientras le extendía las manos para que el las tomara.

Atem solo la vio, Anzu se decepciono de que él no las tomara cuando ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda y por eso decidió levantarse por ella misma pero Atem la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo a su casa. Anzu se quedo congelada, en vez de ayudarla a levantarse el prefirió tomarla entre sus brazos y llevársela como si fuera una muñeca.

-¿Creías que te dejaría caminar en ese estado?- le dijo mientras seguía caminando –por mi culpa estas así, no quiero que te duela mas las heridas que te cause- termino de decir.

-Atem…- le dijo mientras acorruco más su cabeza al bien formado pecho del faraón.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos y ya estaban de nuevo en la entrada del departamento de Anzu. El la deposito en el suelo dejando que caminara por ella misma. Saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron a la sala y ella empezó a buscar alcohol, algodón y unas vendas en el baño mientras Atem la esperaba. Cuando ella llego se sentó dispuesta a curarse pero Atem la detuvo.

-Espera, déjame hacerlo- le dijo mientras le quitaba las cosas a la chica.

Atem mojo el algodón y lentamente le acerco el algodón a Anzu pero todavía no la tocaba.

-Te va a arder un poco, prometo que no tardare- le dijo tranquilo el faraón.

Puso el algodón en una de sus raspaduras y la chica se empezó a quejar del dolor, Atem lo noto y se apuró en curarla. Después le tocaba la otra rodilla así que mojo un nuevo algodón y comenzó con la misma tarea en la otra, Anzu ya no se quejaba pues ya se había acostumbrado al dolor. Cuando Atem termino vendo ambas rodillas y puso las cosas que utilizo en la mesa de enfrente.

-Muy bien Anzu, ya estas lista- dijo con orgullo.

-Te lo agradezco-dijo sonrojada.

Atem también se sonrojo al verla y bajo la mirada pero el recordó algo importante así que salió corriendo.

-"No puede ser, ahora que me dejo lesionada ahora ya se va, maldito raro"- pensó con enojo mientras veía la entrada abierta.

Atem regreso sin aliento a la entrada del domicilio con algo en la mano.

-Anzu… tu tele… fono- dijo entregándole su celular.

Anzu no recordaba que ella había dejado su propio celular tirado, Atem era muy observador. Cuando apenas este le iba a devolver su celular este comenzó a sonar, Atem se fijo quien llamaba y era Yugi así que el contesto.

-¿Hola, Yugi?- contesto Atem.

Anzu comenzó a entrar en pánico ya que no quería que se arruinara la fiesta sorpresa que les estaban organizando.

-¿Qué necesitas ayuda en la tienda?-dijo Atem apurado.

Anzu exhalo del alivio, parecía que Yugi le estaba diciendo a Atem que necesitaba ayuda con la tienda de juegos. Atem la saco de sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

-Anzu, tenemos que ir a la tienda a ayudar a Yugi- le dijo sonriendo tendiéndole la mano.

Anzu solo sonrió y acepto su mano, Atem se sintió aliviado de su amiga pudiera caminar normalmente sin quejarse de sus rodillas, Anzu lo noto le sonrió.

-Serias un buen doctor, pero yo sé que eres mas inteligente para trabajar en eso- le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- le dijo mientras se acercaban a la entrada que después Anzu cerro con llave para después dirigirse a la tienda, todo parecía estar en orden, no había ningún kaiba que molestara, ninguna llamada a celular, solo estaban ellos dos solos. Atem disfruto mucho el silencio que había entre ellos, era dulce como aquella noche en Egipto cuando el y Anzu hablaron a solas, ella ya no era la misma, había cambiado tanto físicamente como mentalmente al igual que él; pero lo que mas le agrado de esa noche fue el dulce abrazo que ella le dio, jamás cambiaria ese momento por nada hasta el momento.

-Atem… ya llegamos- le dijo su acompañante mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Atem reacciono y miro la tienda, era el lugar donde viviría ahora en adelante, era la famosa tienda "Kame Game" donde el dueño era el abuelo de Yugi Solomon Muto quien también el ya seria su abuelo.

-¿Listo?-pregunto Anzu mientras el afirmo.

Ambos entraron a la tienda que estaba vacía, ambos entraron hasta donde era la sala de Yugi, todo era oscuro así que Anzu encendió la luz…

-¡Sorpresa!- salieron todos sus amigos incluyendo el abuelo.

Atem dio un salto del susto mientras todos reían. Las ventanas de la sala estaban cubiertas de cartulinas para serla obscura, cosa que Jonouchi con ayuda de Honda las retiraron en esos momentos, estaba llena de globos de diferentes colores, había una mesa llena de botanas y refrescos también había un gran cartel con lo siguiente:

"_Bienvenido de nuevo a casa, Atem Muto –te queremos tus amigos, tu abuelo y tu hermano menor"._

Atem sentía que las lágrimas se le desbordarían, jamás en su vida tuvo una bienvenida así de cálida, ni en su vida como faraón la tuvo sus amigos y su familia le demostraron mucho cariño en el cartel, él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cariño y menos cuando se trataba de muchas personas pero se dejo encariñar por un día ya que cuando perdió a su madre y a su padre eso fue lo que mas le falto. Todos formaron una fila para abrazarlo, el primero fue Jonouchi.

-Prometo que tendremos todos los duelos que quieras- le dijo Jonouchi mientras lo abrazaba.

-Seria un honor- le contesto Atem.

Después era turno de Honda.

-Cuando quieras poner a estos inmaduros en su lugar avísame- le dijo muy alegre.

-Cuenta con ello- le contesto.

El siguiente en la fila era su hermano menor Yugi.

-Me alegra que ya eres uno de los nuestro recuerda que para todo cuenta con nosotros, la familia que somos- le dijo casi llorando.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

El siguiente era el abuelo, Atem se puso nervioso ya que no convivio mucho con el ni como "yami" ni como "faraón" como antes solían llamarle antes de irse.

-Muchacho, se que casi no convivimos mucho pero ahora es el tiempo adecuado para pasar tiempo con mi nieto que hace mucho tiempo que no veo- le dijo muy alegre.

-Gracias, abuelo- le contesto igual de feliz Atem.

La siguiente era Mai, al parecer era la última.

-Esto será corto, estoy de tu lado… tratare de juntarte con el dragón blanco de ojos azules- le dijo susurrando mientras Atem solo quedo confuso por el "dragón blanco de ojos azules" que menciono Mai.

-Mai…- este apenas le iba a preguntar.

-No seas tonto, no me refiero de Kaiba me refiero de el dragón castaño de ojos azules- volvió a susurrar mientras lo soltaba.

Atem aun no entendía hasta que Mai señalo con sus ojos a Anzu quien se encontraba a un lado del abuelo observándolos. El solo comenzó a reír cuando comprendió que se refería de Anzu

-"Con que se refería de Anzu ¿eh?... esperen ¡ella sabe lo que siento por Anzu!"-pensó Atem mientras observaba a Mai.

Atem volvió a abrazar a Mai, Jonouchi quien los veía a lo lejos comenzó a sentirse celoso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Valentine?-le susurro.

-Hablaremos de esto después- le dijo mientras se separaban.

Mai se alejó de Atem para después ir con Jonouchi.

-¿Se puede saber porque te volvió a abrazar?-le pregunto un celoso rubio.

-Le dije que lo apoyaba con su enamoramiento del dragón blanco de ojos azules- le susurro.

-¿Atem esta enamorado de Kaiba?-le pregunto sorprendido.

-No seas idiota me refiero de Anzu, ella tiene los ojos azules como ese dragón- le dijo mientras lo regañaba.

En otra parte de la sala se encontraba Anzu y el abuelo platicando.

-Parece que es tu turno hija- le dijo con un tono pícaro el abuelo.

Atem solo vio que una castaña muy bonita se le acercaba, esta lo abrazo con mucho cariño.

-Atem… sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, no importa la situación yo siempre estaré para ti como tu siempre lo estuviste para mi- le dijo mientras seguían abrazados.

- Anzu…- fue todo lo que dijo el faraón mientras seguían abrazados.

Todo para ambos era perfecto hasta que el timbre los interrumpió.

-Tal vez es el repartidor de pizzas- dijo Yugi mientras iba a la entrada con dinero en la mano.

Anzu y Atem se separaron sonrojados, ella se acercó con su amiga mientras Atem se acercó con Jonouchi.

-¡Miren quien acaba de llegar!-grito Yugi con un tono de voz extraño.

Todos pudieron llegar a la conclusión que no se trataba del repartidor de pizzas, al mismo tiempo miraron donde se encontraba Yugi y el invitado. Anzu al ver a quien acababa de llegar sintió de nuevo un enojo inexplicable.

-"¿Cómo se atreve, porque vino aquí y mas en estos momentos?"-solo pensó Anzu enojada.

El abuelo para romper el silencio decidió hablar.

-Yugi ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu acompañante?-dijo amigablemente el abuelo.

-Yumi Kanesaka- dijo sonrojado ya que ella era muy bonita.

Atem al igual que Anzu no sabían como conocía Yugi a Yumi y el porque estaba ahí.

-¡Atem!-grito Yumi para después darle un fuerte abrazo.

Anzu estaba a estallar de celos mientras los demás la veían divertidos.

-Ah Yumi… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Atem mientras aceptaba el abrazo sonrojado.

Cuando ella lo soltó se sentó un una de la sillas donde todos se sentaron y explico la situación.

-Verán…- dijo Yumi.

_**Flashback con explicación de Yumi**_

_Después de despedirme de Atem vi un pequeño circulo poniéndose de acuerdo para algo asique me acerque para escuchar bien._

_-Muy bien amigos, este es el plan- dijo Yugi –Jonouchi-kun y honda-kun se encargaran de las decoraciones si les encargo la comida se la comerán toda- dijo riendo –mientras que Mai y yo nos encargamos de la comida- acabo de explicar el plan._

_-Yugi y ahora ¿Qué haremos para que Atem no llegue de sorpresa?-le pregunto un rubio._

_-No lose, trate de hacer tiempo dejándolo en el avión, el pobre no sabia desabrocharse el cinturón pero al parecer Anzu lo ayudo y he ahí supe que ella nos ayudaría, por eso le dije a Anzu que nos llame cuando él vaya para allá- dijo sugiriendo._

_-Muy bien ahora tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas y acabar pronto- dijo el chico de cabello café._

_-Disculpen que los interrumpa pero, ¿están organizando una fiesta para Atem?- les pregunte._

_Todos deformaron aquel círculo y Yugi me miro y me contesto._

_-¿Conoces a Atem?- me pregunto mientras yo solo asistí con la cabeza._

_-¿Podría ir a su fiesta?- les pregunte._

_Solo los chicos aceptaron la idea mientras la rubia solo me miraba. El rubio me paso la dirección y la hora de la fiesta. Fui a mi casa ya que me dieron una semana de vacaciones, fui a arreglarme y ya me ven aquí._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Te compre este regalo- le dijo Yumi entregándole una cajita a Atem.

Anzu se sentía culpable por no comprarle un regalo a Atem pero después razono que no era posible ya que él se quedo con ella toda la mañana hasta la tarde. Atem agradeció el acto de Yumi y abrió su regalo, era una bola de nieve con una pirámide dentro.

-Supuse que el nombre "Atem" es un nombre egipcio así que te compre lo primero que vi relacionado con Egipto- dijo muy emocionada.

-Gracias Yumi… no debiste- le agradeció Atem.

-"En verdad no debiste Kanesaka"- pensó Anzu celosa.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Yugi fue de nuevo con el dinero en la mano hacia la entrada. Esta vez volvió con cuatro cajas de pizza. Todos empezaron a comer pero Atem no sabía comerla así que siguió los mismos pasos de su hermano quien le estaba mostrando como, Atem se sintió un estúpido ya que era muy fácil y primitivo. Al acabar de comer todos aceptaron la propuesta del abuelo de hacer un circulo y que Atem les preguntara a cada uno lo que él quería saber el decidió comenzar con el abuelo después le seguiría Honda, Mai, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu y por ultimo Yumi y cuando se acabara el circulo todos podrían hacerle preguntas a Atem.

-Muy bien abuelo, ¿que ha pasado con la tienda respecto al duelo de monstruos?- pregunto Atem cruzando las piernas, todas las chicas que se encontraban ahí pensaban que él se veía muy atractivo haciendo eso.

-Veras, después de que te fuiste subieron las ventas ya que muchos venían a retar a Yugi y como veían cartas pues me compraban- dijo satisfecho.

-¿Por qué crees que le pregunto eso al abuelo?-le pregunto susurrando Jonouchi a Yugi.

-Creo que no sabía que preguntarle así que le pregunto cualquier cosa- le respondió también susurrando.

Lo que no sabia Yugi es que aserto respecto lo de Atem, el no sabia que preguntarle al abuelo. Atem solo cerro los ojos haciéndolo mas atractivo mientras pensaba que preguntarle a Honda.

-Dime Honda ¿Qué ha pasado con Serenity?(o Shizuka aquí no tomare el nombre de la versión japonesa)- esa pregunta hizo que Honda se sonrojara.

-Jonouchi solo aprobó las citas entre ella y yo pero no hay nada mas allá de amistad por el momento- dijo obligado para evitar que Jonouchi lo matara.

Todos rieron al ver la cara de Jonouchi, la siguiente era Mai.

-Mai ¿a que te dedicas?- pregunto.

-He tenido miles de trabajos cariño- dijo riendo –cuando te fuiste trabaje como estilista, renuncie ya que mi jefe era un cabeza hueca, después encontré mi pasión por la moda así que vendía mis diseños a una compañía de modelaje pero hasta que Anzu me sugirió crear mi propia compañía de ropa y empecé a hacer bocetos inspirados a los duelos de monstruos mi otra pasión así nació "My Valentine" una compañía que crea ropa inspirada en tu carta favorita, me ha ido muy bien.- termino de contar.

Atem se alegró saber que ahora Mai hacia lo que le gustaba y ya tenia casi todas las comodidades que ella siempre deseo, ahora era el turno de Yugi.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en los torneos?-le pregunto a su hermano menor.

-Excelente- dijo mientras señalaba una repisa que se encontraba detrás de Atem, esta estaba llena de trofeos y fotos de Yugi con Pegasus –Me enseñaste mucho, ahora que has vuelto espero que me quites el titulo de "el rey de los juegos" ya que en realidad ese te pertenecía antes de que te fueras.- dijo riendo.

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo riendo, el siguiente era Jonouchi.

-¿Qué ha pasado de nuevo en tu vida?- le pregunto.

-Ahora que ya tengo la mayoría de edad comencé a trabajar como guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial y así que conseguí un departamento lejos de mi padre quien se quejaba de mi trabajo y es así como invite a Serenity a vivir conmigo, ambos nos apoyamos con los gastos, Serenity es maestra en una escuela de paga y ella da tutorías por las tardes, me da vergüenza aceptar que ella gana mas que yo- dijo mientras reía –pero por ahora estoy de vacaciones ya que atrape un ladrón y me recompensaron aumentándome mi salario y dándome vacaciones me queda aun una semana- dijo feliz.

Atem sintió también felicidad ya que desde de todo el sufrimiento que vivió su amigo parecía que había desaparecido y que ahora recompensaba todo el tiempo perdido con su hermana ahora y eso lo hacia feliz.

Y ahora la siguiente era Anzu, el volvió a cerrar los ojos para pensar, no tenia idea de que preguntarle sin involucrar a Kaiba.

-Muy bien Anzu, ¿Por qué no estas en New York?, sin ofender-pregunto.

La castaña solo sonrió parecía que no le había ofendido la pregunta.

-Cuando nos graduamos pude conseguir lugar en la academia de danza de New York pero tenia que pagar inscripción y no era barata, después surgió el precio del boleto de avión, no sabia donde viviría al llegar allá y mis gastos…- guardo silencio un momento –es por eso que estaba buscando trabajo cuando sucedió lo de Mokuba- dijo riendo.

Atem solo le sonrió para que ella no se preocupara.

-Anzu…- Atem comenzó a hablar.

-No te preocupes Anzu- dijo Yumi interrumpiendo –Ya eres una heroína en kaiba corp; he escuchado mucho sobre esa historia- dijo sonriendo.

Anzu solo se sonrojo mientras Atem sonreía al verla después fijo la mirada en Yumi ya que era su turno.

-Dime Yumi ¿Cómo llegaste a la Kaiba corp?- le pregunto.

-Yo solía trabajar con mi padre, él era abogado y el solía ponerme a ordenar papeles pero un día me mando a casa temprano diciéndome que él se encargaría de los papeles faltantes, regrese a mi casa mi madre estaba haciendo la cena pero me di cuenta que había olvidado mi celular en la oficina de mi padre así que llame a mi celular para pedirle que si me lo podía traer pero no me contesto así que avise a mi madre que iría a la oficina de mi padre a recogerlo y en cuento llegue a la oficina abrí la puerta y encontré a mi padre besando a su secretaria- Yumi cerro los puños del coraje –mi padre me vio y comenzó a gritarme, regrese a casa y le conté a mi madre, poco tiempo después mis padres se divorciaron dejando así mi padre la casa, para apoyar a mi madre decidí buscar trabajo hasta que mi novio de ese entonces me comento que Seto kaiba buscaba una segunda asistente o algo así, me contrataron para que me encargara de la papelería de cierta señorita… -dijo para mirar a Anzu –al poco tiempo ahí hice que despidieran a mi antiguo novio ya que me hartaba mucho, no he encontrado ningún hombre bueno pero mientras este yo bien eso esta bien por mi- dijo satisfecha.

La historia de Yumi era extraña, al parecer le gustaba jugar con los hombres pero sufría ya que su padre engaño a su madre, era entendible.

-Muy bien ahora es nuestro turno de preguntarle a Atem- dijo Mai riendo.

Empezaron en el mismo orden, el abuelo comenzó.

-Hijo, ¿Cuál es tu carta favorita?- pregunto el abuelo.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos antes esa pregunta.

-Dime que tu abuelo tampoco sabia que preguntarle- le susurro Jonouchi a Yugi.

Yugi solo afirmo con la cabeza riendo.

-Mis cartas favoritas son el mago oscuro y slifer el dragón del cielo- contesto Atem.

Era turno de Honda.

-¿Extrañabas la comida rápida?-pregunto.

Atem solo sonrío y comenzó a reírse y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Otro que no sabia que preguntar- susurro Jonouchi a Yugi.

Era el turno de Mai.

-¿Qué extrañas de ser faraón?- pregunto Mai dejando a una Yumi confusa pues ella no sabia que Atem venia del pasado así que quiso imaginarse que se trataba de algún videojuego en línea o una broma entre ellos. Atem cerró los ojos para pensar y después respondió.

-No muchas cosas, solo extraño a mis amigos y un poco las obligaciones de ser faraón- finalizo su respuesta así.

Ahora era turno de su hermano menor Yugi.

-¿Cuál fue la tarea de faraón mas tonta que hiciste?-pregunto, todos pensaron que fue una muy buena pregunta además de Atem.

-Creo que fue una vez que llego un mago a hacer un ritual para que hubiera mejores cosechas ya que tuvimos unos problemas por una plaga, él me dijo que tenia que seguir sus pasos de danza, todos se ofrecieron pero quise hacerlo por mi mismo, parecía un tonto que solo movía las piernas a lo tonto- dijo mientras todos reían al imaginárselo.

Ahora era turno de Jonouchi.

-¿Alguna vez hiciste la danza del vientre?- pregunto riéndose el rubio.

-No- respondió muy serio, al parecer a Atem no le había dado gracia la pregunta como a los demás.

Era el turno de Anzu, él estaba nervioso ya que no si imaginaba que le preguntaría.

-¿Qué cosa deseaste hacer que solo lo podías hacer en esta época mientras estabas en Egipto?- pregunto mientras otra vez se confundía Yumi.

-"Verte para saber si Mana tenia razón sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti"-pensó Atem.

-Jugar duelos con Kaiba y estar con ustedes-le mintió.

Por ultimo era turno de Yumi, ella se quedo pensando y después pregunto.

-¿Tuviste algún amorío en Egipto o alguna pretendiente?-pregunto curiosa.

Cuando Atem iba a contestar imágenes pasaron por su mente.

_**Flashback**_

Una chica con el cabello largo salió corriendo hacia el, Atem no la podía ver muy bien solo veía una silueta negra.

-¡Atemu!-grito la joven.

El faraón solo miro a su primo quien se encontraba alado suyo.

-No ella no de nuevo- se quejo Atem.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿Atem?-le hablo Yumi.

-Ah perdón- reacciono Atem.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Yugi se levanto a contestar.

-Hubo muchas propuestas de matrimonio y muchas pretendientes pero ninguna me llamo la atención- dijo con el tono serio de siempre.

Yugi llego justo a tiempo para contestar.

-¿Hola?-contesto Yugi.

-¿Yugi? - contesto una mujer –habla Ishizu, ¿están en una reunión? Mi collar me mostro algo parecido- pregunto Ishizu.

-Si Ishizu, le hicimos una fiesta de bienvenida a Atem- respondió Yugi.

-¡Dime que no es de antifaces!-pregunto alterada Ishizu.

-No, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Yugi asustado.

-…-Ishizu no contestaba –Yugi, llámame cuando sepas de alguna fiesta de antifaces por si aun no llegamos a domino- le dijo Ishizu.

-Tenlo por seguro- le dijo Yugi.

-Esta bien, adiós- colgó Ishizu.

Yugi se asusto y mejor olvido lo ocurrido y se volvió a unir a la fiesta.

-Muy bien chicos, tengo que irme tengo que hacer unas cosas mañana con Mai- dijo Anzu.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Anzu?-pregunto Jonouchi a la rubia.

-Saldremos de compras y tú llevaras a Atem- le dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo y este acepto.

-Déjame te acompaño a tu departamento- le propuso Atem mientras la castaña acepto.

-¡Adiós y gracias por todo!- Anzu se despidió mientras todos se despedían de ella.

Atem y Anzu salieron de la casa de Yugi, ambos no se dieron cuenta que paso mucho tiempo, tanto que ya era de noche. Anzu y Atem recordaron sobre la danza del vientre y las demás cosas graciosas durante el camino. Cuando ellos llegaron a la entrada del departamento de Anzu ellos se quedaron ahí.

-Bueno, es hora de despedirnos- dijo la castaña.

-Eso creo Anzu- le contesto el tricolor.

Anzu introdujo la llave a la cerradura y abrió la puerta, ella se volteo a ver a Atem y se acercó a él y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana- dijo para después cerrar la puerta.

Atem se quedo afuera del departamento mientras tenia una mano en la mejilla que beso Anzu.

-"wow"- fue todo lo que pensó, el decidió volver a casa mientras no se borraba de la mente lo que acababa de sucederle con Anzu.

**Continuara… y bien? Tarde un poco pero que quieren estuvo muy largo este capitulo, tanto que tarde un día y medio para hacerlo… jajaj no es cierto el problema fue que salí y no pude seguirle y apenas lo acabe espero que les haya gustado. ¡Team Seto! El próximo capitulo será dedicado a ustedes porque Anzu saldrá con los Kaiba así que estense atentos! Team Atem ustedes no se quedan atrás… habrá celos, celos y mas celos que dicen? Dejen un review o varios sobre lo que piensan sobre el próximo capitulo y sobre este capitulo especial por un mes de triangulo amoroso, y recuerden faltan 2 capítulos para el one-shot de AtemxAnzu y faltan 7 capítulos para el de SetoxAnzu (pobrecitos XD) Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	14. El vestido y la cita

**Hola mis amores! Muy bien Team Seto hoy este es su dia, pero su parte será casi casi al ultimo pero será un poco largo el capitulo! El capitulo empezara con piezas clave de la historia (no serán muchas). Hoy estaba viendo sus reviews y me llamo mucho la atención el de ruby preguntándome cuantos capítulos pienso hacer… no es la primera en preguntarme pero le contestare a ella y a los que también les surgió esta pregunta al leer esto: pienso hacer por lo mientras mas de 25, me gustan las historias largas, eso significa que estaremos juntos un buen rato y si estoy dispuesta a acabar esta historia buajaja c: Comenzamos!**

Mientras Atem y Anzu no estaban los demás aun se encontraban en la casa de los Muto, el abuelo ya se había ido a dormir mientras que Yugi fue a preparar el cuarto donde se quedaría Atem, los demás se quedaron solos. La fiesta volvió muy aburrida así que se pusieron a platicar en lo que llegaba el festejado.

-Mai, ¿podrías explicarme el motivo de sus compras de mañana?- pregunto Jonouchi.

-Anzu quiere verse linda para…- la rubia guardo silencio ya que no le quería revelar la razón.

-¡Habla!-le pidió.

-Mañana saldrá a cenar con los Kaiba- contesto.

-¡Kaiba!- grito Yumi –ahora que recuerdo tengo que llamar a Mokuba, enseguida vuelvo- dijo Yumi mientras salía de la casa con su celular.

-¿Qué? ¡No permitas que Anzu salga con ese tipo!-dijo muy alterado el rubio.

-Muy bien, tu estas enojado con Kaiba desde que llegamos de Egipto ¿no es así?- dijo Honda.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto Mai a Honda.

-Cuando íbamos en el avión de regreso a Domino, Jonouchi miraba con enojo a Kaiba…- explico Honda.

-¡Ya ya, lo admito!- grito Jonouchi –si estoy molesto con Kaiba- dijo levantándose de su silla.

-¡Honda!- grito Mai –cierra la puerta con seguro para que la tal Yumi no entre, ella puede contarle esto a Mokuba- dijo mientras Honda rápidamente le puso el seguro a la puerta dejando a Yumi afuera.

-¡Confiesa ahora cabeza hueca!-le grito Mai pidiendo una respuesta al rubio.

-Muy bien pero júrenme que no le dirán a Anzu ni a Atem- dijo Jonouchi.

Los demás afirmaron con la cabeza mientras Jonouchi empezó a susurrar su historia para que Yugi no escuchara.

_**Flashback con explicación de Jonouchi**_

_Cuando sucedió lo del golpe de Anzu, todos nos encontrábamos abajo esperando a que Atem acabara de hablar con Shadi pero me di cuenta que había olvidado mi baraja en el balcón de ella así que entre a la casa y te vi buscando algodón en la cocina Mai, subí por las escaleras y entre al cuarto de Anzu y tome mi amada baraja. Cuando ya iba a bajar las escaleras vi que Seto se había quedado solo con Anzu. Me acerque a la puerta sin que él se diera cuenta para ver si todo estaba bien y vi perfectamente que él se acercó a ella y la beso. Después de eso me fui lentamente de ahí, quería romperle la cara por aprovecharse de mi amiga pero si lo hacia habría mas problemas. Al fin afuera de la casa volví con los chicos pero llegaron los Ishtar y los seguimos hasta dentro de la casa y vi ese tonto abusón._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Ya veo- dijo Honda –en mi opinión no deberías enojarte, tal vez el y Anzu ya se estaban tratando antes de la venida de Atem- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Tal vez tienes razón pero él no me da buena espina- contesto cruzando de brazos.

-Es por eso que te digo que lleves a Atem mañana- dijo Mai – el plan es que nos encontremos casualmente, irán a las mismas tiendas que nosotras y cuando yo te de la señal tú le dirás a Atem: ¡Mira viejo! ¿Esas no son las chicas?- dijo Mai imitando el tono bobo de Jonouchi.

Honda comenzó a morirse de risa por la imitación de la rubia mientras Jonouchi lo miraba con una mirada asesina.

-¿Y cual será tu señal?- le pregunto.

Mai tomo un mechón de su cabello y se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

-Muy bien eso lo suelen hacer las mujeres seguido así que no se vera obvio- dijo Honda.

-¿De que me perdí?- dijo Yugi mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Ah ah… que que… ya es hora de irnos- dijo Honda nervioso.

-"Pobre de Honda, él siempre se pone muy nervioso cuando oculta algo"- pensó Jonouchi.

Mientras Honda y los demás se despedían de Yugi, Yumi seguía afuera ya había acabado de hablar con Mokuba así que se puso a fumar un cigarrillo. En esos momentos llego Atem quien iba a paso lento.

-Atem, tardaste mucho- dijo Yumi.

-Fui a dar un paseo, apaga esa cosa te pudre los pulmones- dijo señalando el cigarrillo.

-Vamos uno no hace daño- dijo riendo –ten pruébalo y veras que no es tan malo- le dijo mientras le pasaba el cigarrillo. Atem lo vio y lo dejo caer al suelo y lo apago con su pie.

-Me lo pudiste negar- se quejo tranquilamente –sabes, Anzu mañana saldrá con su futuro marido…- dijo Yumi.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto celoso.

-Es obvio, ella ya tiene un futuro con mi jefe- dijo para tratar que Atem pensara que la castaña estaba interesada en Seto y no en el.

-¡Seto Kaiba no es nada de Anzu Masaki!- grito furioso.

Atem trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo por el seguro.

-Ya trate de abrir pero tiene segur dijo mientras lo miraba –deberías fiarte en alguien mas que no sea Anzu- se le acerco.

-Aléjate de mí, tú no sabes nada- dijo enojado.

-Tu necesitas a alguien mejor que ella, yo podría intentarlo solo por ti- dijo acercándosele mas.

Para suerte de Atem la puerta se abrió y era Jonouchi, Mai y Honda quienes ya se iban.

-Viejo, mañana tú y yo saldremos a dar un paseo- le dijo su rubio amigo.

-¿A que hora y en donde nos vemos?- le pregunto Atem.

-A la 1:00 pm afuera del museo de domino- le respondió para después se despidiera junto a los demás de él y se fueran.

-Bueno yo también me voy- le dijo Yumi –piensa sobre lo de nosotros- le dijo Yumi dibujando figuras en el pecho de Atem para después irse.

Atem se moría de sueño así que cerro la puerta, su hermano menor lo llevo hasta su habitación. Al entrar en ella vio que solo tenía una cama, un tragaluz idéntico al de Yugi, una ventana aparte donde se veía las casas que se encontraban cerca, incluyendo el departamento de Anzu. El despidió de su hermano y se durmió en su cama.

Al día siguiente Atem se baño y se vistió con ropa que Yugi le regalo y se dirigió al museo de domino. Era un milagro que aun recordara como llegar hasta ahí, al llegar recordó su cita con Anzu, se sentía un tonto por no haber disfrutado al máximo esa cita. Los minutos pasaron y el vio a Jonouchi acercarse. Algo no andaba bien, él nunca era puntual.

-Hola viejo, demos un paseo- lo saludo.

-de acuerdo- dijo Atem.

Mientras tanto Mai y Anzu se encontraban en una tienda de vestidos, la castaña quería llevar algo bonito y elegante, la castaña no encontraba nada causando que tardara mucho tiempo. La rubia aburrida envió un mensaje a su cómplice para indicar donde se encontraban ellas.

-No encontré nada, vayamos a otra tienda- le dijo Anzu.

-Esta bien nena- respondió la rubia molesta mientras volvía a mandar un mensaje con la siguiente ubicación.

Ellas entraron a otra tienda, de nuevo los minutos que se convirtieron en una hora, pero los chicos aun no aparecían. Anzu ya había encontrado un bonito vestido azul así que lo compro. Mai llamo a Jonouchi preocupada de que aun no aparecían.

-¡Donde demonios están!-le grito al teléfono causando que la gente la viera extraño.

-Tranquila, estamos enfrente de la tienda comiendo una hamburguesa- dijo susurrando, ella se asomo y los pudo ver sentados.

-Muy bien, Anzu ya compro su vestido estense atentos- dijo para después colgarle.

-Muy bien Mai, es hora de dar un paseo- dijo Anzu con una bolsa en la mano.

Ambas chicas salieron del local para después irse a caminar. Jonouchi al ver esto pago la cuenta y se llevo a su amigo trotando. Las chicas pasaron por una tienda de cartas y Anzu se quedo viendo las cartas de la vitrina. Mai hizo la señal ya que a Atem también le llamaría la atención lo mismo que Anzu.

-¡Mira viejo! ¿No son las chicas?- grito Jonouchi causando que Mai riera porque dijo exactamente lo mismo que ella ayer.

-Si lo son, vamos-dijo sonriendo Atem.

Los chicos se acercaron y a Atem le llamo la atención una Anzu viendo cartas.

-Vaya Anzu, no sabia que te llamaba la atención las cartas- dijo sonriendo Atem.

-Veras, ahora soy muy buena jugando, tanto que te podría vencer- dijo riendo.

-¿Ah si? Ya lo veremos en cuanto tenga mi baraja- dijo riendo Atem.

-Podrías crearla ahora- dijo Anzu –vamos a comprar cartas, yo invito- dijo Anzu tomándole la mano a Atem.

La otra pareja solo rio, Mai miro tiernamente a Jonouchi.

-Vamos a comprar cartas también- dijo tomándole la mano.

Jonouchi apretó la mano de Mai tiernamente mientras ambos entraban a la tienda.

Mientras las dos parejas disfrutaban armando la baraja de Atem y mejorando las suyas a unos kilómetros se encontraba la Mansión Kaiba con ciertos hermanos arreglándose.

**En la mansión Kaiba**

-Hermano, pruébate esto- dijo Mokuba pasándole una camisa a Seto.

-Puedo escoger mi propia ropa- dijo molesto.

Mokuba saco su celular y le tomo una foto a su hermano.

-¡Que demonios estas haciendo!- le grito Seto.

-A Anzu le gustara ver que tienes abdomen de lavadero- dijo con picardía.

Seto se sonrojo y mejor se concentro en cambiarse, por fuera no se notaba pero por dentro se moría de nervios, nunca había salido con Anzu a no ser por motivos de trabajo.

-Así te ves guapo hermano- dijo riendo Mokuba al ver que su hermano estaba listo.

-¿Cómo es posible que ya estés arreglado y yo apenas acabe de bañarme?- pregunto molesto.

-Porque me tome la libertad de arreglarme primero que tu para ayudarte, debes estar perfecto- explico –Abre la bosa- dijo Mokuba.

-Para que demoni…- Seto no acabo de hablar ya que su hermano le abrió la boca a la fuerza para meterle miles de mentas.

-Ante una chica, un aliento fresco cuenta mucho- dijo riendo.

Mokuba vio su reloj y ya eran las 7:30 pm, ya faltaba poco.

-Vamos Seto, tenemos que ir a comprar algo primero antes de ir por Anzu- le dijo jalándole la mano a Seto.

-¡Mokuba, espera!-le grito Seto.

-Cual espera ni que nada, es hora de irnos- ambos hermanos salieron corriendo hacia una limosina blanca que los esperaba afuera. Ronald estaba afuera esperándolos, él les abrió la puerta para que los hermanos entraran, y al cerrar las puertas él se dirigió a Seto.

-Señor, asegúrese que al llegar a casa me de la sorpresa que habrá una señora Kaiba en la familia- dijo sonriendo mientras Mokuba se moría de risa. El chofer encendió el auto y comenzó a moverse. Mientras Ronald le gritaba a Seto.

-¡La señorita Anzu puede quedarse a dormir hoy!- al escucharlo Seto se sonrojo mas.

**En las calles de domino**

Ya estaba obscureciendo y Anzu se la había pasado tan bien, armo junto con Atem la baraja del faraón, consiguieron un disco de duelos para Atem y volvió a observar sus duelos que tanto extrañaba pero ya era momento de volver a casa para arreglarse.

-Muy bien chicos es hora de que me vaya- dijo Anzu triste.

-Muy bien nena, nos vemos mañana- dijo Mai mientras la abrazaba.

Anzu se despidió de Jonouchi y cuando vi a Atem y se acercó a el dulcemente.

-Te debo un duelo, veremos quien es el mejor- dijo riendo.

-Ya lo veremos novata- dijo riendo.

Anzu solo rio y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después irse a su casa. La otra pareja vio que Atem estaba rojo como un tomate pero no lo molestaron.

-Muy bien Atem, podríamos espiarla en su cita con Seto- dijo Jonouchi.

-¡Que no es una cita!- grito Atem.

-Tranquilo viejo- le golpeo el hombro –vigilemos su departamento y esperaremos que Mai llegue con el auto para seguirlos- le propuso.

-No es correcto…- bajo la cabeza Atem.

-Y que tal si Seto kaiba le lleva un ramo de rosas o le propone matrimonio en su cena…- dijo Mai pensativa.

-Andando, Mai tu ve por el auto ahora mismo- dijo Atem mientras trotaba hacia el departamento de Anzu.

-Enseguida- Mai salió corriendo.

-Y tu Jonouchi, andando no quiero que kaiba llegue primero que nosotros- dijo celoso Atem.

Ambos chicos trotaron hasta el departamento de Anzu.

**Departamento de Anzu**

Anzu ya había acabado de bañarse y de vestirse, busco en un cajón la secadora y comenzó a secar su largo cabello. Miro su reloj y ya eran las 8:50 pm falta ya 10 minutos… así que asomo por la ventana para ver si de casualidad ya estaban afuera, estaba tan nerviosa, nunca había pensado que saldría con su jefe y menos a cenar. Apago la luz de su cuarto y se sentó en la sala a esperar. Afuera de su departamento se encontraba Atem y Jonouchi en un arbusto, Mai acababa de llegar en esos momentos ambos subieron al auto de esta y se abrocharon sus cinturones, el rubio ayudo al faraón. Se estacionaron enfrente ya que estaba obscuro y parecía que se trataba del auto del vecino de enfrente. La limosina de Kaiba había llegado y Atem comenzó a enfadarse.

-Vamos Seto baja, es tu oportunidad- le dijo Mokuba empujándolo.

-¿Por qué no vas tu?- le reprocho Seto.

-Porque a mi no me gusta Anzu- termino de decir para después darle una patada a Seto.

Seto salió apurado de la limosina, se limpio el pantalón y toco la puerta de Anzu.

-¿Qué es eso que tienen en la mano?- susurro Mai.

-No lose- respondió Jonouchi.

-Parce ser una rosa- dijo Atem, los celos lo habían hecho ignorar que al fin supo desabrocharse el cinturón ya que estaba dispuesto a ir a golpear a Kaiba.

-Tu no vas solo viejo yo lo sostendré por ti- dijo Jonouchi desabrochándose el cinturón.

-Ustedes dos no irán a ninguna parte- dijo Mai jalándolos –Miren- susurro Mai.

Anzu abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a Seto, ella bajo la cabeza, no esperaba encontrar a su jefe.

-Buenas noches Masaki, te ves linda así- dijo Kaiba sonriendo.

Anzu se asusto mucho con la sonrisa de Kaiba, ahora para ella era un perrito muerto.

-Buenos días… perdón noches Seto- dijo una muy roja Anzu.

-Mokuba te trajo esto- le mostro la rosa.

Anzu no sabia que pensar, su jefe le compro una rosa y fingió que su hermano se la mando o en verdad su hermano se la compro.

-Gracias Seto- dijo mientras la tomaba –entra, deja la pongo en un vaso de agua y después nos podremos ir- dijo sonriendo.

Seto pasó al departamento de Anzu cerrando la puerta, Mokuba estaba celebrando adentro de la limosina mientras a Atem le aparecía de nuevo el ojo de Wdjat.

-Tranquilo viejo, a lo mejor Kaiba tiene diarrea eso es todo- trato de hacerlo reír para calmarlo pero no sirvió.

Atem miro a Mai pero esta le asusto la imagen de Atem.

-¡Deja de verme así!- le dijo mientras le ponía un parabrisas en la cara.

Mientras tanto Anzu volvió un su rosa en un vaso Seto se encontraba sentado observando el bonito departamento de esta.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Anzu.

-Después de ti Masaki- dijo seto abriéndole la puerta a Anzu.

-No, después de ti- dijo riendo Anzu pues tenia que cerrar la puerta con llave.

Ambos entraron a la limosina, Mokuba grito al solo ver a la castaña.

-¡Anzu!- dijo para después abrazarla.

Seto comenzó a tener celos de su propio hermano ya que Anzu le devolvió el abrazo. La limosina comenzó a andar mientras los demás la veían moverse.

-¡Andando!- grito Atem parándose en el mismo auto.

-Tranquilo viejo, la chica que te gusta no ira tan lejos- dijo riendo Jonouchi.

-¡Anzu no me gusta, solo me preocupa su seguridad!- grito Atem.

-Si claro…- dijo Mai.

-¿Qué dijiste Valentine?- le pregunto a Mai con su ojo aun en la frente.

-Nada nada- dijo asustada para después encender el auto y seguir la limosina de los Kaiba.

**Continuara… perdonen Team seto, esto solo fue el comienzo de su capitulo es que si le seguía iba a ser muy largo y se me haría tarde para irme a dormir :c pero que opinan les gusto este capitulo? Dejen su review y ahora les preguntare algo… ¿Qué creen que pase en la cena de los kaiba? Un beso, mas celos (bueno eso si XD), una pelea, declaraciones… ustedes díganme lo que creen que va a pasar… ya tengo en mente que sucederá pero será mejor para mi ver lo que piensan ustedes. Team Atem, en el próximo capitulo ya tendrán su one-shot :3 yeiii! Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	15. La cita con los Kaiba

**Hola mis amores! Me les adelante y sube antes el one-shot por si aun no lo han leído ya esta para que lo disfruten c: muy bien mi amado lector, si no has comido, ido al baño o besar a tu mamá te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora porque este capitulo estará interesante! y se preguntaran que sucederá con el sexy CEO de la kaiba corp; la asistente bonita y el faraón … la respuesta esta aquí! Comenzamos! :D**

La limosina de los kaiba iba a una velocidad muy baja, era una noche tranquila así que no habría prisa para llegar al destino que para Anzu aun era desconocido.

-Perdón por preguntar pero, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Anzu nerviosa.

-Es una sorpresa- contesto Mokuba –pero es una sorpresa que esta un poco lejos, así que tenemos tiempo para charlar- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Seto.

Seto al verlo solo se volteo a ver por la ventana ya que no podía ver a Anzu, le daba vergüenza verla tan guapa pero a la vez se moría por acariciar sus manos, besarla de nuevo.

-Oh entiendo- dijo sonriendo –y ¿Cómo va todo en tus vacaciones Mokuba?- pregunto Anzu sonriendo.

-Muy bien gracias, mi hermano las hace divertidas-lo señalo mientras el otro seguía de espaldas –vamos seto habla, Anzu no muerde sino se lo pides- dijo riendo.

-¡Mokuba!-gritaron Seto y la castaña al mismo tiempo.

-Perdona, Mokuba se pone así cuando toma mucho refresco- se disculpo con su tono serio.

Anzu solo rio, le parecía muy gracioso Seto Kaiba disculpándose.

-No hay problema- le sonrió causando que Seto se sonrojara.

Mientras los Kaiba hablaban con Anzu había un auto siguiéndolos.

-¡Jonouchi! Calma a tu amigo, me da miedo esa cosa en su frente -grito Mai refiriéndose del ojo de Wdjat en la frente de Atem.

-Tranquilo viejo, sino la dejas de ver causaras un accidente- le dijo el rubio con una voz tranquilizadora.

Atem ahora lo miro a él, se veía horrible con el ojo en la frente y las ojeras que le aparecían cada vez que se enojaba. Jonouchi por el miedo agarro de nuevo el parabrisas y se lo puso en la cara.

-¡Dejen de ponerme esa cosa en la cara!-grito Atem.

-Lo siento cariño, es nuestra seguridad o ver esa cosa fea en ti- dijo riendo Mai.

-Concéntrate en seguirlos, tratare de calmarme- dijo Atem mientras respiraba profundo.

El ojo había desaparecido junto con las ojeras, los otros dos pasajeros suspiraron del alivio ya que les daba miedo Atem enojado.

-Muy bien este es el plan- dijo Jonouchi –esperaremos que ellos bajen y nosotros bajaremos para entrar al restaurante que escojan, he ahí nos esconderemos- acabo de explicar.

-¿Y que pasa si el faraoncito se vuelve a enojar? – pregunto Mai.

-No te preocupes, le meteremos un calcetín mio a la boca- dijo riendo –es lo peor que le podría pasar- Mai empezó a reír con el.

-Hazlo y te mando al reino de las sombras- comenzó a amenazarle Atem –después mandare a Seto Kaiba- comenzó a reírse.

-¿Y después me sacaras de ahí?- pregunto asustado el rubio.

-Lo pensare- sonrió.

Los minutos pasaron y la limosina se detuvo en un muy elegante restaurant italiano. Mai bajo la velocidad y estaciono el auto.

-Hemos llegado a nuestro destino- dijo Mokuba.

-Ya era hora- dijo seto bajándose y extendiéndole la mano a Anzu –Vamos Masaki- la miro fríamente.

-Gracias- esta solo sonrió y correspondió la mano en su ayuda.

Mokuba solo celebraba en su interior mientras el también bajaba. El trio entro al restaurant mientras otro trio los vigilaba.

-Que lindo, le dio la mano- dijo Mai suspirando –ah perdón ¿lo dije en voz alta?- comenzó a reírse mientras veía a sus acompañantes dándole miradas asesinas.

-Bajemos- dijo un muy celoso Atem.

-Espera, tenemos que disfrazarnos- dijo Jonouchi –Mai ¿traes lo que te pedí?- pregunto.

Mai afirmo con la cabeza y saco de su bolso dos pelucas largas y una corta. Le paso a Jonouchi una negra, ella se quedo con la corta que era pelirroja y a Atem le paso la otra larga que era rubia. El rubio se puso la peluca y se miro al espejo mientras lanzaba besos para si mismo.

-Vamos viejo póntela- le sugirió al faraón.

-Ni loco me la pongo- reprocho cruzando las piernas.

-Vamos cariño, te escogí la rubia porque te ves bien rubio- le dijo ahora una pelirroja de cabello corto.

-Si viejo, te veras mas atractiva perdón atractivo que Anzu- comenzó a reírse –además debes ponértela si no quieres que ella se enoje- termino de convencerlo.

-¡Por ra pueden callarse por un momento!- grito Atem –esta bien la usare, solo porque no quiero que seto se pase de listo- dijo poniéndose la peluca.

-Ven aquí emperatriz de Egipto- le dijo riendo Mai mientras le acomodaba bien la peluca ya que por el cabello de Atem era muy difícil ponérsela.

El trio bajo del auto y entro al restaurant. En la entrada se encontraba un recepcionista quien parecía haberse asustado ya que habían entrado dos jóvenes muy feas en su opinión y la otra no estaba tan mal.

-Buenas noches ¿tienen alguna reservación?- les pregunto.

-No guapo- dijo Mai con cara triste –podrías darnos una mesa, es cumpleaños de mi amiga- dijo señalando a Atem -y olvidamos reservarla por motivos de trabajo- le hizo un puchero.

-Perdón pero estamos llenos- dijo el hombre elegante.

-Por favor- volvió a hacer un puchero mientras sacaba un monte de billetes de su bolsa -¿esto es suficiente?- pregunto guiñando un ojo.

El recepcionista acepto el dinero y los llevo a una mesa, retirando el letrero de reservado.

-Gracias guapo-dijo Jonouchi guiñándole el ojo, el pobre hombre se asusto ya que era una mujer muy fea así que se fue trotando de ahí.

-Perfecto, los kaiba y la linda Anzu están enfrente de nosotros- dijo Mai.

-"Por ra ¿Cómo pude aceptar venir aquí y ponerme una peluca?"- pensó Atem mientras miraba el piso.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los kaiba, ninguno de los tres estaba hablando. Mokuba para romper el silencio decidió tratar de hacer que su hermano charlara con Anzu.

-Seto, Anzu es muy buena en el duelo de monstruos- dijo presumiendo.

-Lose, solo la he visto jugar una vez- dijo Kaiba mientras la miraba.

-Anzu ¿Por qué no nos muestras tu baraja?- pregunto Mokuba.

-En realidad no la traigo conmigo- mintió la castaña ya que no quería saber una de duelo de monstruos enfrente de su jefe.

-Es una pena…- contesto Mokuba.

-¿Has pensado entrar a un torneo Masaki?-pregunto Seto.

-En realidad no, prefiero ver los torneos en los que concursa Yugi y espero con ansias los de ate…- Anzu guardo silencio ya que recordó que su jefe odiaba mucho a su antiguo amor.

-Ate… ¿Qué?-dijo Seto.

-Ah ah que espero con ansias los de ate… los de mucha atención- contesto nerviosa.

-¿Segura? bien por ti- dijo Seto mirando a otro lado.

-Bien, cuando hice la reservación pedí lo que íbamos a cenar, espero que no les moleste- agrego Mokuba –tengo que ir al baño no tardo- se levanto de su silla y se fue.

Mientras que en la otra mesa el trio de mujeres comenzaron a susurrar.

-Ese pequeño se fue apropósito, lo presiento- dijo Mai.

-Yo también lo presiento- la apoyo Jonouchi.

-Miren, Mokuba no esta en el baño esta detrás de esa mesa- señalo Atem.

Mokuba estaba a unas mesas de ahí con su celular en la mano, un minuto después le llego un mensaje a Seto quien parecía ser de su hermano que decía lo siguiente:

"_Pedí spaguetti como entrada que ya no tarda en llegar y será servida en un solo plato, recuerdas esa película, la de los perros comiendo spaguetti bueno, es tu oportunidad de recrear la escena del beso. Buena suerte :) posdata: dile a Anzu que me duele el estomago y que me tardare."_

Seto odio a su hermano por el mensaje que le acababa de mandar, pero tenia razón era su oportunidad.

-Masaki, Mokuba no se siente bien- la castaña volteo a verlo –tardara en el baño- comenzó a reírse en silencio por su propio comentario.

-Esta bien, eso nos deja a ti y a mi solos- dijo Anzu seria.

La comida aun no llegaba el silencio era muy incomodo para ambos.

-Masaki, quiero decirte algo- le dijo calmado Seto.

-¿Qué sucede Seto?-pregunto.

-Quería agradecerte, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte de haber salvado a mi hermano, por hacerlo feliz en estos meses- le sonrió.

Para Anzu ahora era otro perrito muerte, odiaba la sonrisa de Seto. Le era muy diabólica, perversa. Ella misma aceptaba que su jefe era atractivo pero cuando sonreía no se veía muy bien.

-No estoy acostumbrado a aceptar pero, hasta me has hecho feliz en estos últimos meses Masaki- acerco su mano a la de ella pero no la tomo.

Atem al ver esto volvió a aparecer su ojo de Wdjat, pero gracias a la peluca no se le podía ver muy bien.

-Kaiba quiere tomarle la mano- dijo susurrando.

-Maldito abusón…- Jonouchi no pudo acabar con lo que iba a decir porque Mai le puso la mano en la boca antes que el tonto se le saliera algo.

- ¿Abusón?-dijo Atem interrogándolo.

Los nervios de Mai y Jonouchi no tardaron en aparecer parecía que todo estaba perdido ahora hasta que llego un mesero.

-Disculpe señorita- se dirigió a Atem –¿es usted la del cumpleaños?- le pregunto le mesero italiano que para Mai no estaba tan mal.

-Cof cof … así soy yo- dijo imitando la voz de mujer.

-Muy bien gracias- dijo el mesero –oh disculpe mi atrevimiento pero usted es muy bonita- se sonrojo el mesero.

-¿Y yo soy bonita, guapo?-pregunto Jonouchi con voz de mujer.

-Perdón, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el mesero retirándose.

Atem se sonrojo por el comentario ya que en realidad él no era una chica.

-Muy bien, Atenea ya tienes pretendiente- le golpeo con el codo Jonouchi a Atem.

-¿Atenea? No me agrada mucho ese nombre pero te seguiré la corriente-le dijo molesto.

Mientras tanto Anzu se quedo congelada ya que Seto se le estaba acercando mucho.

-Masaki, ¿te sientes cómoda conmigo?- le pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

-"Claro que no, ni que fueras Atem pero ¿desde cuando tienes los ojos bonitos?"-pensó Anzu.

-Claro que si Seto, eres mi jefe tengo que convivir casi a diario contigo- dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Masaki, desde que te vi en el emulador de duelos yo…- en esos momentos llego el spaguetti, Anzu agradeció que ya hubiera llegado ya que se estaba poniendo nerviosa con los comentarios de Kaiba.

Ambos empezaron a comer, Anzu no lo quería ver así que fijo su mirada enfrente.

-"Siempre quise tener muchas amigas para salir con ellas"- pensó mientras mirada el trio de jóvenes de enfrente.

-Actúen normal, Anzu no esta viendo- dijo Atem.

-Y yo le dije, lo siento pero tú no eres demasiado guapo para rogarte- dijo Jonouchi con su tono extraño de mujer.

Mai solo comenzó a reírse, parecía que estaba actuando pero en verdad le dio gracia ese comentario. Mientras tanto Anzu parecía conocerlas de algún lado decidió fijarse mas en ellas pero en eso llego el mesero guapo con otros meseros con un pastel y gorritos. Todos ellos empezaron a cantar mientras Atem solo se ocultaba el rostro.

-Mira, Seto- le hablo Anzu –esa pobre chica se tapa el rostro por la vergüenza ¿Qué tierna no?- le sonrió Anzu.

-Como digas- contesto mientras la miraba, este solo tomo la mano de Anzu mientras esta lo miraba asustada.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa los meseros cantaban alegremente y el mesero se le acerco a Atem con un pastel que tenia una velita.

-Pide un deseo, guapa- le susurro.

Atem soplo de mala gana la vela mientras los demás aplaudían.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto el mesero.

-Se llama Atenea- dijo Mai alegre.

-"Por ra que pare todo esto"- pensó el pobre de Atem.

-Pásame tu teléfono muñeca- le dio un papel a la que seria Atenea.

-Yo te lo apunto- dijo Jonouchi.

Cuando le dieron el papel al mesero este solo miro a los ojos a Atem.

-Tienes unos ojos penetrantes mi amada Atenea- le dijo –bueno es hora que vuelva al trabajo- tomo la mano de Atem y le dio un beso a esta y después se fue a trabajar.

Después de que se fue Atem limpio su mano con la servilleta que tenia enfrente con cara de asco.

-Bueno al menos no te dio el beso en la boca desprevenido como Seto a Anzu- dijo Jonouchi quien después el mismo se tapo la boca.

-¿Qué Kaiba hizo que?-pregunto furioso.

-Nada nada- dijo Mai tratando de solucionar las cosas pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Atem se levanto de la mesa viendo a Seto con una cara horrible y mas cuando vio que el tenia su mano con la de Anzu y que parecía que quería besarla.

Mai para evitar una pelea pensó en muchas cosas hasta que recordó que Seto era muy popular entre las mujeres así que grito.

-¡Oigan, ese no es el guapo Seto Kaiba!- todas las jóvenes que se encontraban cenando ahí corrieron a la mesa de los Kaiba para que él les diera su autógrafo.

Un círculo de muchachas se hizo impidiendo que Atem llegara hasta a él. Muchas fans le empezaron a gritar a Seto.

-¡Kaiba eres tan guapo!-grito una muchacha.

-¡Seto Kaiba hazme un hijo!-grito una gorda que al verla Anzu comenzó a reírse en silencio.

-¡Váyanse, por favor!- grito Seto calmado.

Otra vez ese por favor, por cada "por favor" era un gatito muerto y por cada sonrisa de él era un perrito muerto. Seto no fue creado para las cosas tiernas sin duda alguna. Mai y Jonouchi no se percataron de que Atem ya estaba justamente enfrente de él.

-Seto Kaiba, tenemos que hablar- dijo Atem.

Anzu se quedo congelada, esa chica tenia la misma voz que el faraón, era imposible ella no podía tener la voz sexy de su faraón pero ahora que estaba observando bien las cosas esa chica tenia ropa masculina y sus ojos era violetas.

-¡Tu!-grito Seto arrancándole la peluca.

-¡Atem! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- grito muy enojada Anzu.

-¡Eso que importa, el siempre arruina todo!- grito Seto.

-¡Se que besaste al dragón blanco de ojos azules en Egipto mientras este no estaba consiente!- grito Atem.

Nadie había comprendido lo que acababa de decir Atem excepto Seto, Mai y Jonouchi.

-No sé de que hablas…- se volteo Seto.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo- volvió a aparecer su ojo de Wdjat y sus horribles ojeras.

-Aléjate de mi- le grito Seto tirándole un vaso con agua.

Atem no lo aguanto amas y se le lanzo para comenzar a golpearlo, Seto no se dejo para nada y comenzó a devolverle los golpeas al faraón.

-¡Paren!- empezó a gritar Anzu como loca pero no dejaban de pelear –ninguno de ustedes dos me vuelva a buscar ni hablar así haber si me pueden hacer el favor de dejarlos de aguantar- grito Anzu tomando sus cosas y tirándoles el spaguetti encima.

Jonouchi fue en ayuda de Atem quien trato de separarlo de Seto, en esos momentos llego Mokuba quien trato de separar a su hermano. Al fin separados ambos miraron a una castaña salir corriendo que al parecer también estaba llorando.

-¡Anzu!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Anzu al escucharlos corrió mas deprisa hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche…

**Continuara… este drama todavía no termina aquí, ¿A dónde ira Anzu? ¿se pondrán a buscarla? ¿Qué harán ahora que Anzu no quiere saber nada de ninguno de ellos? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen un review con lo que pensaron sobre este dramático capitulo. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	16. La pelea

**Hola amores c: les agradezco a los que dejaron reviews del capitulo anterior eso me hace feliz y a la linda Atenea también :D no he podido actualizar con la rapidez de antes ya que tuve unos pequeñitos problemas con la computadora y con mis tareas de la escuela … pero ya se solucionaron :D bueno se preguntaran que habrá pasado con Anzu … pues descúbranlo hoy! para hacer la pelea tuve que buscar una canción que me hiciera sentir agresiva grrr XD si tienen la curiosidad de cual se trataba se llama numb de Linkin Park jajaj escúchenla mientras leen esto los hace sentir agresivos aunque no tiene que ver la letra jajaj es bromita c: es solo una sugerencia. Comenzamos!**

Anzu salió corriendo hacia la entrada del restaurant, vio la limosina de kaiba y siguió corriendo lejos de todo lo que le recordaba a esos tontos. Para su suerte su casa aun quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros y el aire comenzó a hacerse frio. Las lágrimas aun caían en cada paso que daba, su corazón estaba débil y su mente no dejaba de repetir las escenas de la pelea.

Mientras tanto en el restaurant Atem y Kaiba ambos con spaguetti en el cabello trataban de soltarse de sus amigos para volver a golpearse mientras una pelirroja Mai los veía con asco, Atem había arruinado todo por culpa de sus celos y Seto había besado a su amiga sin que ella se lo permitiera.

-¡Seto, para por favor!- le rogo Mokuba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Déjame!- le grito Seto mientras trataba de soltarse de Mokuba y de un mesero calvo, el pobre de su hermano no pudo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo debido por la estatura de su hermano.

Por otro lado Jonouchi tenía abrazado a Atem mientras este trataba de zafarse del mismo.

-¡Viejo, debes calmarte!- abrazo mas fuerte a Atem.

Para su mala suerte Seto pudo zafarse de su hermano y del mesero. Le lanzo un puñetazo al faraón, por el movimiento Jonouchi se vio obligado a soltarlo. Atem le regreso el puñetazo mientras Kaiba caía en la sobra, rompiéndola en el acto. Todas las personas que fueron a cenar en esos momentos salieron corriendo asustadas hacia la salida.

-¡Seto!- grito Mokuba.

Atem lo vio rápidamente a Mokuba, pero esto le causo que Seto se le echara encima y este cayera en otra mesa. El faraón se levanto rápidamente mientras el castaño le dio una patada causando que este volviera a caer.

-¡Paren ya! ¡Par de salvajes!- les grito Mai mientras Jonouchi la tenia abrazada.

Atem se levanto y le dio un puñetazo a Seto seguido de una patada. El pobre del Cataño le estaba sangrando la nariz, este le devolvió el puñetazo del doble de fuerza al tricolor causando que su ojo se hiciera morado y su nariz sangrara. Kaiba se le echo encima a Atem causando que ambos estuvieran en el suelo dándose aun más golpes.

-¡Perdón pero tu lo pediste!- le grito Atem a Seto quien se encontraba arriba de él.

Seto miro a Atem quien tenia su ojo de Wdjat viéndolo maléficamente, todo se volvió blanco para Kaiba y cuando volvió a ver al faraón ya no era el, era Anzu con golpes en su rostro o eso el creía.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Masaki?-pregunto Kaiba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos se encontraban confundidos de que seto llamara al faraón Masaki, sus amigos sacaron la conclusión de que se trataba de una ilusión.

-¡Por favor, deténgase ya!- grito Mokuba quien ahora abrazaba a Mai.

Atem aprovecho la situación, se puso encima de Kaiba y comenzó a golpearlo. Su furia se vio reflejada ya que Seto quedo muy mal estado, pero el castaño sabia pelear muy bien ya que también había dejado en muy mal estado al tricolor.

La imagen de Anzu desapareció y la furia de Seto aumento ya que Atem uso la imagen de su querida Masaki.

-¡Basta ya!-grito Mai –¡Iré a buscar a Anzu ya que por su culpa se fue!- dijo para después ir a la entrada del restaurante pero esto no fue posible ya que estaba cerrada y había un gran grupo de personas afuera, del personal solo estaba un mesero calvo quien fue el que ayudo a Mokuba a detener a Seto.

-Disculpa, ¿alguna salida de emergencia?- pregunto enojada.

-Hay una hasta el fondo de la cocina- le dijo mientras le señalaba donde estaba.

Mai no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, paso por el largo pasillo lleno de estufas y platos y encontró la puerta de salida que ya estaba abierta. Subió al auto, lo encendió y acelero por el camino donde creía que Anzu se fue.

Al analizar lo que había dicho Mai, Atem se levanto miro a Mokuba entre lagrimas y se agacho para verle los ojos llorosos de este.

-Perdóname- fue todo lo que dijo mientras Mokuba lo abrazaba.

-No importa ya- dijo Mokuba –mi hermano se lo merecía en cierto punto y tu también- lo soltó mientras el otro se levanto.

-"Tiene razón, ambos nos merecíamos esto"- dijo mientras miraba platos rotos, dos mesas rotas y pedazos de copas sobre líquidos.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- pregunto Seto levantándose con dificultad.

-Si, Anzu esta sola por las calles a estas horas- dijo apretando los puños –por nuestra culpa- al escuchar esto Seto entro en razón.

-Viejo tenemos que irla a buscar- le dijo Jonouchi con las pelucas en la mano –Tomemos un taxi- el otro solo acepto con la cabeza.

-¡Espera!-grito kaiba –No se porque te voy a decir esto pero, debemos encontrar a Masaki juntos ya que si va uno solo no nos querrá escuchar- dijo kaiba con un brazo en sus costillas.

-Piérdete kaiba- dijo Jonouchi.

-Tiene razón- le dijo Atem a su amigo –a pesar de todo lo que acaba de suceder, a los dos nos importa solo una cosa que hace que olvidemos nuestra rivalidad- explico.

-Y esa razón es Anzu…- dijo Mokuba.

-Andando Kaiba, ella debe estar asustada en estos momentos- dijo Atem mientras el y Seto se fueron hacia la salida de emergencia con Jonouchi y Mokuba atrás. Los cuatro subieron a la limosina, obviamente Atem y Seto con cierta dificultad por sus heridas.

Mientras tanto Anzu descalza ya que los tacones le estorbaban ahora se encontraba caminando con la cabeza hacia abajo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Una de sus piernas le dolía, recordó que al gritarles a los tontos que se encontraban peleando uno de ellos le lanzo un golpe a una de sus piernas causando la aparición de un moretón. Ya cansada de caminar se sentó en una parada de autobús que era lo único que estaba alrededor de la carretera. Los minutos pasaron y sus lágrimas se secaron, sintió una gran decepción por parte de ellos pero ella no podía hacer nada en esos momentos.

La fría brisa hizo que se tranquilizara un poco pero el dolor en su pecho no se calmaba. En esos momentos deseaba que Atem nunca hubiera regresado y que los ladrones nunca hubieran tratado de asaltar a Mokuba; deseaba nunca haberse cruzado en el camino del faraón y del CEO de kaiba corp. Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en una dolorosa hora. Ella vio a lo lejos las luces de un auto pero estaba segura que no era la limosina de los kaiba así que no se alarmo. El auto se detuvo enfrente de ella, asustada al no reconocer a la pelirroja que conducía solo se le quedo viendo.

-Nena, sube- dijo mientras Anzu se asusto mas –tranquila, soy Mai- la ahora rubia se quito la peluca.

-¿Dónde esta Atem y tu amiga?-pregunto.

-Deje a Atem con Kaiba y mi amiga se trataba de Jonouchi con una peluca- respondió –sube, antes de que nos encuentren- convenció a la castaña quien subió al auto.

-Mai, estoy segura que alguno de ellos dos me buscara- dijo mientras lloraba –no quiero ir a mi departamento- la miro.

-Tranquila, puedes quedarte conmigo pero primero llegaremos rápido a tu departamento para que recojas tus cosas- dijo mientras Anzu acepto.

Mai comenzó a avanzar pero aumento la velocidad para llegar lo más rápido posible ya que ella tampoco se quería encontrar con ninguno de ellos dos. Pasaron los minutos y al llegar se sintieron aliviadas que no había señales de ellos. Anzu salió corriendo, abrió la puerta y subió a su habitación, la rubia estaría esperándola en el auto. Anzu saco una maleta y metió su ropa junto con lo necesario.

Para su mala suerte la limosina de Kaiba llego, Mai asustada vio que de ella bajaron los cuatro chicos que dejo en el restaurant.

-Veo que en verdad les importa Anzu, tanto que olvidaron la pelea para venirla a buscar- se dijo así misma –pero este no es el momento- negó con la cabeza.

Anzu salió apurada de su departamento, lo cerró con llave y vio a los causantes de sus lagrimas.

-¡Masaki, no te vayas!-grito Seto.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- dijo mientras se dirigía al auto de Mai pero una mano la tomo de su brazo, era Atem.

-No te vayas, te lo pido- le dijo, ella al ver su ojo morado lloro pero agacho su cabeza.

Después miro a Kaiba quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ella no pudo más y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

-¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes dos por unos días, los buscare a los dos cuando llegue el día que quiera hablar con ustedes sobre esto!- corrió al auto de Mai.

-¡Espera Masaki!-le grito Seto mientras sentía una mano en su hombro y miro de quien se trataba y era Atem.

-Déjala, no se detendrá-agacho su cabeza.

Anzu subió al auto de Mai mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Su amiga solo la miraba con dolor.

-Vamos a casa nena- dijo triste mientras encendía el auto.

El auto azul de Mai se alejó perdiéndose en la obscuridad dejando a los chicos solos de nuevo.

-¿Crees que nos buscara?-le pregunto el castaño al faraón.

-Si lo hará pero, tardara un poco en hacerlo- apretó los puños.

-Tranquilos conozco a Anzu y sé que ella los perdonara- dijo Mokuba.

-El problema ahora es a quien de los dos buscara primero- dijo Jonouchi.

-Eso no importa- dijo Atem –mientras ella este bien es lo que importa- cruzo los brazos.

-Cuando tus heridas estén cerradas igual que las mías búscame- dijo Kaiba –Vámonos Mokuba ya es tarde- dijo mientras se volvía a subir a la limosina.

-Adiós…- dijo Mokuba siguiéndolos.

La limosina al igual que el auto de Mai se alejó hacia la obscuridad.

-Mañana vendré a buscarte, hasta mañana viejo- dijo Jonouchi mientras se alejaba.

Atem se fue a casa, abrió la puerta con cuidado y pudo ver que Yugi lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué te paso?- corrió hacia el asustado.

-Tuve una pelea con Kaiba- dijo Atem sentándose.

Yugi corrió por algodón y alcohol para curar a su hermano. Al llegar y ponerle el algodón al faraon le llego un recuerdo.

_**Flashback**_

_Atem mojo el algodón y lentamente le acerco el algodón a Anzu pero todavía no la tocaba._

_-Te va a arder un poco, prometo que no tardare- le dijo tranquilo el faraón._

_Puso el algodón en una de sus raspaduras y la chica se empezó a quejar del dolor, Atem lo noto y se apuró en curarla. Después le tocaba la otra rodilla así que mojo un nuevo algodón y comenzó con la misma tarea en la otra, Anzu ya no se quejaba pues ya se había acostumbrado al dolor. Cuando Atem termino vendo ambas rodillas y puso las cosas que utilizo en la mesa de enfrente._

_-Muy bien Anzu, ya estas lista- dijo con orgullo._

_-Te lo agradezco-dijo sonrojada._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Atem, te pregunte que al había sido el motivo de tu pelea con Kaiba- dijo Yugi quejándose.

-Hablemos de eso mañana por favor- dijo serio.

-Esta bien, ahora vete a dormir- dijo enojado tirando los algodones ensangrentados.

Atem subió a su habitación y después le siguió Yugi metiéndose a la suya. El faraón al entrar a su habitación solo se quito la camisa que llevaba y se acostó en su cama. Le gustaba estar solo en la obscuridad, lo hacia pensar mejor.

-Anzu…- susurro mientras comenzó a llorar en silencio.

**Continuara… como me quedo? Espero que bien :c dejen su review con su opinión normalmente no estoy acostumbrada a escribir peleas o escuchar Linkin park cincuenta veces para escribir XD así que para mi fue un reto esto D: Team seto faltan 4 capítulos para su one-shot :D Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	17. La disculpa

**Hola mis amores! El capitulo anterior estuvo muy dramático (¿enserio?) pero este estará un poco menos pero será un poco sentimental, les agradezco los reviews a cada uno de ustedes c: en realidad en estos momentos no se que escribirles… comenzamos!**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Anzu se había ido con Mai mientras que Atem y Seto regresaran a sus respectivas casas. Se encontraba un muy lastimado Seto en su mansión sentado en su sala mientras era curado por Ronald.

**En la mansión Kaiba**

-¡Auch!- se quejaba un castaño mientras sentía el algodón con alcohol en una herida.

-Le dije que le dolería- siguió con su trabajo Ronald.

-¡Déjalo así!- golpeo la mano de Ronald –Déjenme dormir, estoy agotado- se levanto del sillón y subió a su habitación.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al joven Seto?- pregunto el jefe de seguridad.

-Tuvo una pelea con el faraón Atem- dijo Mokuba muy serio.

-¿Por la joven Masaki?- se limito a preguntar mientras Mokuba solo asistió con la cabeza.

-Bueno es hora de dormir Ronald- le dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Joven Mokuba, ¿quiere que prepare el helado de consolación mañana para el joven Seto?- pregunto susurrando.

-Eres muy bueno leyendo mentes Ronald, mañana necesitara mucho helado- dijo riendo mientras subía a su habitación y el jefe de seguridad apagaba las luces que se habían quedado encendidas.

Mientras tanto Seto se encontraba acostado en su cama solo con unos pantalones ligeros mientras repasaba todo lo que ocurrió esa misma noche.

-Masaki…- susurro –me porte como un tonto, casi te declaraba mi interés por ti y no me controle ya que apareció Atem y tuve miedo que me ignoraras…- se volteo apretando mas su almohada mientras sentía escalofríos en su descubierto pecho –perdóname, luchare desde ahora por ti limpiamente- dijo mientras por primera vez sentía unas gotas calientes en sus ojos.

En esa noche Seto Kaiba y Atem Muto por primera vez lloraron por su error y por la misma chica castaña de ojos azules llamada Anzu Masaki.

La castaña en esos mismos momentos se encontraba instalándose en el gran departamento de Mai.

**Departamento de Mai**

Al abrir la puerta Anzu pudo ver que el departamento de Mai era muy grande y estaba repleto de bocetos de vestidos y dibujos de cartas de duelos de monstruos, había olvidado que la rubia ahora era una gran diseñadora de modas. El departamento de la rubia era de un piso pero era muy cómodo pensó ella.

-Sígueme nena- le dijo señalándole hacia donde se dirigirían.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de Mai, esta era muy moderna pero a la vez un poco desordenadas. Ella tenía un gran espejo repleto de fotos de ella con Anzu y sus amigos. La cómoda estaba repleta de maquillaje y de esmaltes. La castaña se acercó al gran closet que tenia su amiga y vio que estaba a reventar de ropa muy moderna y bonita.

-Te regalare algunas cosas de ahí- dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Gracias…- eso le levanto un poco el ánimo a Anzu, a que chica no le gusta la ropa bonita y mas si es gratis.

-Vamos a comer algo, parece que no comiste el spaguetti que tenia esos bobos en sus huecas cabezas- dijo riendo.

Anzu solo rio y afirmo con la cabeza. Ambas salieron de la habitación y dieron unos pasos para llegar a la cocina que estaba casi en la entrada.

-Hare spaguetti para recompensar lo de hoy- dijo mientras se puso un delantal.

-Yo te ayudare- dijo mientras agarro un delantal que estaba colgado.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a cocinar, bueno Anzu hizo todo mientras Mai solo corto verduras y ponía la mesa. Ambas chicas se sentaron a disfrutar la cena que había hecho la castaña.

-¡Vaya Anzu, cocinas muy bien!- dijo mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada –no hay duda que Jonouchi y tu son tal para cual- comenzó a reírse.

-Anzu, quiero hablar seriamente- dejo de comer –no es sobre Jonouchi, es sobre lo que ocurrió hoy y de días anteriores- bajo la cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres?- la castaña también dejo de comer.

-Lo de hoy bueno, fue idea mía de que nos encontráramos a Jonouchi y a Atem cuando fuimos de compras- se sintió avergonzada y continuo –fue idea de ambos, principalmente mía de que lleváramos a Atem a espiarte para que se pusiera celoso de Kaiba, fue idea desde un principio juntarte con Seto para que olvidaras a Atem pero el destino lo trajo justamente el mismo día que te le acercaste a tu jefe- golpeo con su puño la mesa, Anzu solo levanto una ceja –quiero que me perdones porque te estoy arruinando la vida, no soy una buena amiga- dijo llorando.

Anzu conmovida por la escena le paso una servilleta a su mejor amiga y la rubia seco sus lagrimas.

-Si, es tu culpa por hacer que me confundiera sobre mis sentimientos entre ambos- la miro fijamente –pero tú solo hiciste al principio lo correcto, me alentaste a seguir adelante y no esperar por algo que no llegaría o eso creíamos- bajo la cabeza –te agradezco que quieras arreglando metiendo a Atem cuando se trata de Kaiba pero creo que deberías dejarlo de hacer, si le intereso a Atem pues que él se acerque a mi y también Seto- Mai levanto su mirada sorprendida que la castaña se estaba dando cuenta sobre el interés por ambos jóvenes.

-Nena, ¿crees que a ambos les interesas?- pregunto nerviosa Mai.

-Lo supe en Egipto ya que discutieron sobre quien iba a hablar conmigo primero y ambos se molestaban entre si, era obvio- dijo riendo –se comportan como unos niños- le saco una sonrisa a Mai.

-Y tu ¿con quien te quedaras?- pregunto emocionada.

-Pues, mis sentimientos por Atem parecen que no son los mismo que los de antes- Mai se sintió confundida por el comentario –No se parece que mi cariño por el murió y renació pero un poco mas fuerte- se sonrojo al decirlo.

-¿Y Kaiba?- levanto la ceja.

-Bueno, le tengo mucho cariño pero hoy fue distinto, fue cariñoso, atrevido, gentil…- suspiro y después siguió hablando –hoy tarto de besarme… eso creo- se sonrojo.

-Pero el…- prefirió callarse -¿se lo hubieras permitido?- pregunto.

-Tal vez…- dijo sonrojada.

-¡Aja!- se levanto de la silla.

-¡No! no es lo que crees- le dijo levantándose de la silla también.

-¡Te atrae Seto Kaiba!- dijo riendo.

-Pues, mira lo que me mando Mokuba mientras él estaba en el baño- saco su celular –le mando un mensaje a Seto pero después me mando esta imagen - dijo riendo.

Anzu saco su celular y se lo mostro a Mai, la imagen que le mando Mokuba era la foto de Seto sin camisa mostrando que el tenia un abdomen bien trabajado y por ultimo tenia un mensaje debajo de la foto.

"_¿Mi hermano es sexy o no? Solo te quería enseñar porque es popular entre las mujeres, perdóname."_

Mai se sonrojo al ver la foto del sexy CEO de la kaiba corp. al igual que Anzu.

-Pues te diré, no esta tan mal- dijo pícaramente.

-Tengo que admitirlo, hace mucho ejercicio- dijo sonrojada como un tomate.

-A quien le importa eso Anzu, ¡él es tan sexy!- dijo quitándole el celular –pero, si Seto esta así…- la miro pícaramente de nuevo -¿Cómo estará Atem?- comenzó a reírse.

-yo… yo… no lose- se tapo el rostro.

-Yo quiero verlo sin camisa, si ya vi a Kaiba así no tengo nada que perder con Atem- comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le arrebato el celular.

-Ah parece que tenemos a una celosa por aquí…- utilizo un tono infantil.

-Me pregunto como estará Jonouchi…- se vengo de su amiga.

-¡Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde!- grito una celosa Mai.

-¡Aja!- dijo Anzu riéndose.

-¡Cállate y ayúdame a recoger!- grito sonrojada.

Ambas recogieron la cocina y fueron a dormir. Se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron en la misma cama. Ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas, Mai estaba soñando con un nuevo diseño para uno de sus vestidos mientras que Anzu estaba soñando algo muy extraño.

_**Dentro del sueño de Anzu**_

_Anzu se encontraba en el restaurante italiano pero este estaba un poco diferente, tenia mesas rotas, platos rotos y copas quebradas. Se encontraba Seto acostado en una mesa golpeado, ella corrió en su ayuda._

_-¡Seto!- ella lo ayudo a levantarse -¿estas bien?- le pregunto pero el solo veía hacia enfrente -¡Contéstame por favor!- dijo y después Seto la miro y le señalo lo que estaba viendo. El señalo a Atem quien se encontraba acostado en una mesa también rota pero había alguien arrodillado frente a él o más bien era una chica con el cabello de Anzu._

_-¿Yami?- pregunto Anzu dejando a Seto atrás, su otra yo volteo a verla y tenia todo el maquillaje de sus ojos corrido, parecía a ver llorado enfrente de Atem._

_-¡Mira lo que le hiciste!- grito Yami -¡es tu culpa!- grito desgarradamente._

_-¡Eso no es cierto, el y Seto se comenzaron a golpear después de que me fui!- le respondió gritando._

_Yami acaricio con mucho cariño el rostro de Atem y se levanto para mirar frente a frente a Anzu._

_-Se acerca el día… recuerda estas palabras- le dijo tranquilamente._

_Para Anzu era muy extraño verse a si misma con maquillaje corrido y con una cara muy fría._

_-Por culpa de un beso despertare, cuando las mascaras bailen se despertaran las sospechas y el faraón se volverá a reunir con la razón de su regreso- dijo con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿Perdón?- pregunto Anzu asustada._

_-No tengas miedo cuando ese día llegue, estarás consiente de todo pero las imágenes que veras te dolerán mucho- dijo su Yami mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas –lo mereces por hacerle esto a mi amado Atem- dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a él._

_-¿Quién eres? Dímelo por favor- dijo rogando Anzu._

_-Pronto lo sabrás…- dijo mientras abrazaba a Atem –es hora de que te marches… hasta pronto Anzu- dijo mientras la miro con una sonrisa macabra._

_-¡Espera!- grito Anzu pero parece que no la escucho su Yami, esta misma estaba besando a un inconsciente Atem._

_**Fin del sueño de Anzu**_

Anzu despertó muy agitada miro para ambos lados y se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido y que Mai no se encontraba a su lado hasta que la rubia apareció en la puerta.

-Buenos días dormilona, tienes una llamada en estos momentos- dijo alegremente.

-¿Una llamada?-pregunto asustada ya que se imagino que podría ser Atem o Seto.

-Tranquila, no es ninguno de ellos dos- dijo aliviada –por esa razón venia a despertarte…- le sonrió.

-¿Pero quien podrá ser?- dijo levantándose de la cama.

**Continuara… bueno mis amores esto fue como una introducción de la nueva etapa en la que va a entrar la historia es por eso que estuvo un poco corta esta vez, el baile de mascaras se acerca, pronto descubrirán el misterio de Yami Anzu y lo mas interesante ¿Qué hace Atem en esa época? y ¿Quién es la chica de la visión de Atem? Aun nos falta mucho para llegar a eso pero estás son unas preguntas que pronto se aclararan (a su tiempo XD buajajaja) Team Seto faltan 3 capítulos para su one-shot espérenlo con paciencia :D Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	18. Los chicos enamorados

**Hola mis amores! He regresado perdonen tengo una tía que se quedara por unos días en mi casa… bueno se va pasado mañana pero aun así les escribí un capitulo largo para recompensar el tiempo perdido ya que es muy incomodo escribir y que ella este por aquí. Bueno linduras este capitulo nos centraremos mas en los chicos (excepto los Kaiba) tenia planeado algo mas para este capitulo pero … cambie todo el capitulo ya que me surgieron mejores ideas al respecto, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal :c Comencemos!**

Anzu se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba el teléfono descolgado, lo tomo rápidamente ya que no quería hacer esperar a quien llamaba en esos momentos. Su mano temblaba de los nervios y decidió contestar.

-¿Hola?- tranquilamente contesto.

-¿Anzu?- contesto una voz familiar –Te estuve llamando a tu casa y no contestabas…- explico su situación.

-¡Yugi!-grito con alegría la castaña mientras Mai la miraba a lo lejos con una cara extraña.

-¿Podríamos vernos hoy?- pregunto tiernamente Yugi.

-¿Solo nosotros dos?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Claro o al menos quieres que lleve a Atem…- dijo jugando.

-No no así esta bien- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Te parece a las cinco en el parque?- pregunto.

-Esta bien ahí te veo, hasta luego- colgó Anzu.

Anzu colgó, se sentía nerviosa ya que hace mucho que no salía con Yugi y ella misma no sabia de que hablaría con el toda la tarde.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Mai recargada en la puerta.

-Saldré con Yugi no se las razones pero hace mucho que no hablo con el a solas- dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegra que saldrás de aquí- dijo sacudiéndola.

-Mai, lo dices como si en una semana no había salido de aquí- dijo riendo.

-Perdón, tienes razón- comenzó a reírse –bueno vayamos a desayunar- dijo mientras la castaña acepto.

Mientras las chicas desayunaban, en la casa de los Muto un Yugi se mostraba feliz en su habitación.

**Casa de los Muto**

Yugi se baño después de haber ordenado su habitación, salió del cuarto y enfrente de el estaba el de Atem, toco la puerta pero parecía no haber respuesta, volvió a tocar y abrió Atem en toalla.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras miraba a su hermano sonrojado.

Yugi no lo quería ver fijamente pero después se vio obligado ya que pudo ver que Atem no tenía los mismos moretones de ayer, estos eran mas claros parecían que para mañana ya no estarían.

-¡Atem!- grito sorprendido -¿Cómo es que desaparecieron tus moretones?-se mostro asustado.

Atem solo rio sensualmente y después lo miro.

-El rompecabezas del milenio…- tomo el rompecabezas que estaba a un lado de la puerta –Kaiba me dijo que lo fuera a buscar para hablar con el después de que mis heridas cerraran así que utilice el rompecabezas en mí y en Seto- explico.

-No sabia que podía hacer eso…- dijo mirando el rompecabezas.

-Ni yo hasta hace unos años Shimon me explico que lo podía utilizar por si en dado caso tenia una herida mortal, pero este mismo me quita energías y por eso lo utilice en la noche antes de dormir- tomo el rompecabezas con cariño.

-Enserio quieres hablar con Kaiba…- susurro –bueno esta tarde estarás solo con el abuelo ya que saldré- dijo mientras estaba dispuesto a irse.

-¿Saldrás con Rebecca?- dijo con tono coqueto.

-No… saldré con otra chica- dijo nervioso ya que sabia que si decía que saldría con Anzu estaría muerto.

-…- Atem solo se le quedo viendo a su hermano.

-¿No deberías ponerte alguna camisa?- pregunto Yugi nervioso.

-Tienes razón, bueno en un momento bajo a desayunar-dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Yugi solo suspiro de alivio y bajo por la escaleras, en esos momentos el teléfono sonó, el salió corriendo hacia la sala en donde se encontraba el aparato.

-¿Hola?- contesto Yugi.

-Hola viejo, ¿puedes salir hoy?- pregunto la voz.

-Jonouchi-kun, lo siento pero hoy saldré con alguien mas- dijo Yugi.

-¿Se puede saber con quien?- pregunto Jonouchi con tono pícaro.

Yugi miro por todos lados para saber si Atem no se encontraba por ahí y después susurro.

-Saldré con Anzu para hablar a solas con ella- respondió.

-¿Y llevaras a Atem?- pregunto.

Yugi maldecía a su amigo ya que parecía que no le estaba poniendo atención ya que él le dijo que saldría con ella para hablar a solas.

-No…- dijo Yugi molesto.

-Bueno viejo, veré que hare en la tarde, después te llamo- dijo Jonouchi –suerte, adiós- colgó.

Yugi colgó el teléfono y fue hacia la cocina, primero se asomo a ver si Atem no se encontraba por ahí pero el aun no llegaba. Yugi se sentó y vio a su abuelo preparar hot cakes.

-Buenos días- le dijo Yugi.

-Buenos días, el desayuno esta casi listo- dijo el abuelo sonriendo.

Yugi puso la mesa para tres y puso la leche, mantequilla y jarabe encima de ella. En eso se escucharon unos pasos, Yugi se sintió nervioso al saber de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días- dijo Atem sonriendo.

-¡Ah!-el abuelo del grito del susto e hizo que un hot cake saliera volando y cayera en el piso -¡Atem! Perdóname, por un minuto pensé que solo vivíamos aquí Yugi y yo- dijo todo pálido.

Atem recogió el hot cake mientras reía.

-No importa abuelo, pronto te acostumbraras que tienes otro nieto- dijo mientras dejaba el hot cake en un lugar aparte.

-Bueno, ya he hecho suficientes- dijo apagando la estufa mientras servía el ultimo hot cake en un plato donde había una pila de ellos –es hora de desayunar- dijo llevando el plato mientras se sentaba.

Los hermanos tomaron asiento junto con el abuelo. Yugi como el abuelo comenzaron a servirse mientras Atem los veía con atención.

-Hijo, ¿no te servirás?- pregunto el abuelo con preocupación.

-Si pero, no se aun como comerlos así que los estoy observando- dijo riendo.

Su hermano y el abuelo comenzaron a reírse, Atem tomo su hot cake pero lo difícil para él era los tenedores. Trato de imitar al abuelo y todo parecía yendo bien pero él enterró el cuchillo mientras trataba de cortar con el tenedor.

-Oye hijo, es al revés- le susurro el abuelo mientras le mostraba como se hacia.

-Gracias- sonrió mientras disfrutaba el desayuno.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene planes para hoy?- pregunto el abuelo.

-Yugi tiene una cita- dijo Atem riendo.

-"Si supieras que saldré con Anzu no dirías eso"- pensó Yugi mientras estaba sonrojado.

-¿Eso es verdad Yugi?- pregunto el abuelo mientras golpeaba con el codo el hombro de su nieto.

-Solo saldré con alguien- dijo serio.

-Y tu hijo, ¿tienes una cita para hoy?- pregunto el abuelo a Atem.

-No en realidad, creo que me quedare aquí- dijo muy serio mientras todos seguían desayunando.

Al terminar de desayunar, el abuelo abrió la tienda para iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo.

-¡Buenos días abuelo!- toco un joven la puerta de vidrio.

-Buenos días, pasa Yugi y Atem están adentro- dijo el anciano abriéndole la puerta, al entrar el joven Solomon saco una escoba y se puso a barrer afuera.

El joven entro a la sala y encontró a los hermanos platicando sobre los torneos a los que Yugi habia ido.

-Buenos días- sonrió el joven.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron y saludaron a su amigo.

-Buenos días, Honda-kun- lo saludo Yugi.

-Buenos días- saludo Atem.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron dejando a Honda en medio de ambos.

-Necesito de su ayuda- dijo Honda agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿es algo malo?- pregunto Yugi.

-Invite a salir a Serenity mañana por la noche, pienso preguntarle que si quiere iniciar una relación conmigo…- explico Honda.

-Vaya, felicidades- dijo Atem golpeando la espalda del castaño.

-Lo que ocurre es que le quiero comprar algo y pues… pues…- Honda comenzó a ponerse rojo.

-¿No sabes que comprarle?- pregunto Yugi pero Honda negó con la cabeza.

-El problema es Jonouchi, él quiere salir conmigo hoy pero le dije que tenia que comprar unas cosas y él me quiere acompañar- se puso sus manos en la frente.

-Podríamos hacer esto…- dijo Yugi mientras los otros dos chicos lo miraban –podría acompañarte a comprar el regalo y que Atem se quede aquí con Jonouchi, para así asegurarse que no saldrá a ninguna parte- explico el plan.

-Me parece bien- dijo Atem -¿Tu que piensas?- le pregunto al castaño.

-Perfecto, muy bien deja llamo a Jonouchi para que venga aquí- dijo Honda levantándose del sillón y al mismo tiempo marco de su celular al rubio.

Los minutos pasaron y después llego el rubio, todos se sentaron muy derechos y disimularon que no tenían nada que esconder.

-Hola- dijo mientras pasaba a la sala.

-Bueno, nosotros en unas horas regresaremos- dijo Honda –Faraón, cuídelo bien- dijo mientras Yugi se levantaba también.

-Dime Atem y claro, el esta en buenas manos- dijo mientras le sonreía a Jonouchi.

-Esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada, oye tus moretones…- dijo Jonouchi señalando la cara del faraón.

-Larga historia…- dijo Atem mientras tenia su mano en la mejilla.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Yugi quien iba de salida con Honda.

Cuando el par de jóvenes se fue, Jonouchi solo veía a Atem quien tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras tenia una pierna cruzada.

-Sabes, cuando las duelistas te veían en esa pose te tomaban fotos- Atem abrió un ojo y lo miro –si y decían algo así…- aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar con una voz chillona –Ow ese Yugi Muto es tan guapo- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara mientras tenia la boca abierta, el tricolor solo rio –Si, pero él se ve mas guapo cuando tiene un duelo, es extraño ya que cuando lo veo caminar tiene una mirada angelical pero ¡obviamente me gustaría tener miles de duelos con el para ver su sexy mirada!- la actuación de Jonouchi lo hacia parecerse a una chica en el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Enserio decían eso?-pregunto Atem volviendo a cerrar su único ojo abierto.

-Si viejo- dijo Jonouchi con su voz normal –y ni se diga de Kaiba, pero lo curioso es que nunca escuche algo sobre mí, tal vez porque estaba muy cerca de ellas les daba pena- comenzó a reírse mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

-La mente femenina es difícil de descifrar- dijo Atem.

-Demasiado diría yo, por ejemplo la de Mai…- Jonouchi comenzó a bajar su voz.

-¿Mai?- pregunto Atem mientras abría los ojos violentamente -¿acaso te gusta Mai?- se levanto del sillón.

-No viejo…- Jonouchi abrió sus ojos y su cara se había puesto roja como un tomate.

-A mi no me engañas- lo miro fijamente –no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- se volvió a sentar –Mai Valentine es linda, una muy buena duelista; no tienes nada que perder- dijo mientras volvía a su pose anterior.

-Gracias viejo pero hay algo que quiero decirte, estamos solos y pues te tengo mucha confianza- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos –Siempre he tenido una cierta atracción hacia ella, cuando te fuiste ella se encontraba en china y no podía saber nada sobre Mai…- aclaro su garganta – un año después nos graduamos, pero Anzu estaba muy triste y estaba obsesionada con el trabajo- al escuchar eso Atem abrió sus ojos y lo miro con preocupación –Un día todos salimos para ir a comer y nos encontramos a Mai caminando por el muelle y Yugi la reto a un duelo, si ella ganaba él le daría sus cartas mas raras pero si el ganaba ella se quedaría, el duelo comenzó y Mai llevaba la delantera, desafortunadamente comenzó a llover y los discos de duelo comenzaron a hacer corto- miro hacia el techo y siguió con la historia – ambos se quitaron los discos y fuimos a refugiarnos de la lluvia, ella decidió quedarse solo porque veía a Anzu muy mal, para mi fue una muy buena noticia y con el tiempo la he tratado mas, viejo creo que estoy enamorado de la segunda mejor duelista que he visto- dijo muy sonrojado.

Atem sonrió y golpeo un hombro de Jonouchi.

-¿Segunda mejor duelista?- pregunto curioso –entonces, ¿Quién es la mejor duelista que has visto?- la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

-Anzu Masaki- lo miro sonriendo.

-¿Anzu? Pero…- se mostro confundido.

-Ella venció a Mai cuando íbamos rumbo a Egipto, ella es muy buena duelista- le pego con su codo al tricolor.

-Ella no me quiere ver- aparto su mirada.

-Yugi la va a ver hoy- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿¡Que!?- grito Atem muy celoso.

-Viejo, tienes una muy mala suerte- dijo riendo –siempre tengo que ser yo quien te da las malas noticias- puso su mano en el hombro de Atem.

-Tengo que verla- se levanto violentamente.

-¡Espera! No sabes donde se van a ver y a que hora…- lo detuvo.

-No importa, iré a buscar a Anzu- comenzó a trotar.

-Da un paso mas y llamo a Mai- lo amenazo.

Atem sabia que si llamaba a Mai, la rubia se llevaría a la chica muy lejos de él.

-Podemos ir de solo una manera segura - dijo con el celular en la mano.

-¡¿Y como demonios piensas que seguiremos a Yugi sin ser descubiertos?!- pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-¿Recuerdas al mesero italiano?- comenzó a reírse al recordar lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se enojo por la pregunta.

-Bueno… al darle el numero de mi casa, me dio el suyo cuando le di el papel- busco el numero en su pantalón –parecía que no quería que Atenea supiera que tenia su numero- dijo enseñándole el papel- llamémoslo y fingiremos ser chicas de nuevo- comenzó a reírse.

-¡No loco vuelvo a hacer eso!- grito un muy enojado Atem.

Jonouchi corrió hacia el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, Atem trato de detenerlo pero el rubio corrió con el teléfono, el tricolor se dio por vencido ya que esa era la única manera de ver a Anzu.

-¿Hola?- Jonouchi fingió la voz de una chica -¿Leonardo? Habla Jessica la amiga de Atenea- después Jonouchi puso en altavoz el teléfono.

-Oh, como olvidar a la dulce Atenea… ¿a que se debe tu llamada?- pregunto Leonardo.

-Veras, mi amiga es muy tímida y se preguntaba si podían salir esta tarde…- miro a Atem quien se encontraba muy enojado.

-Sera un placer… la veré en el parque a las cinco de este día ¿esta bien?- dijo sensualmente.

-Yo me encargo de que llegue temprano, hasta luego- Jonouchi colgó.

-Te odio…- fue todo lo que le dijo Atem.

-Me lo agradecerás, ahora deja llamo a Mai para que venga a maquillarte y para que te traiga ropa- comenzó a reírse.

-Lo hare si tu también aceptas vestirte como mujer- amenazo Atem.

-Pero a mi no me beneficiara esto…- dijo Jonouchi curioso.

-Pero yo se tu secreto sobre Mai, a mi no me beneficia nada con decírselo…- lo amenazo seriamente.

-No te atreverías…- dijo molesto.

-Rétame…- subió una ceja.

-Bueno esta bien le llamare a Mai y le diré que traiga dos pelucas y dos cambios de ropa… ¿feliz?- pregunto molesto.

-Lo suficiente por el momento- se sentó en el sillón.

-Busquemos en las revistas del abuelo imágenes de chicas para inspirarnos…- dijo Jonouchi tomando dos revistas que había en la mesita de café.

Atem abrió su revista y vio una modelo castaña de ojos azules, inmediatamente le recordó a Anzu así que cambio de pagina y otra modelo le recordó a la castaña. Todas las modelos de la revista le recordaban a la castaña así que cambio de revista y vio a una modelo de cabello negro… negro…

**Visión de Atem**

_Atem iba caminando por el gran jardín del palacio en medio de la noche, en esos momentos sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él, se detuvo y no se tomo la molestia en voltear hacia atrás para ver quien era, comenzó a hablar._

_-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto._

_Se escuchaba la agitada respiración de la persona quien se encontraba detrás de él._

_-Soy yo- dijo una voz de una chica._

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto algo molesto._

_-Quiero hablar contigo- le susurro._

_-Ya hablamos suficiente ¿no lo crees?…- Atem comenzó a avanzar pero la mano de la chica sujeto el brazo del faraón._

_-Yo te amo, ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?- lo abrazo la muchacha._

_-Perdóname pero, no te puedo corresponder- le dijo quitando sus brazos de su torso y siguió adelante dejando a la chica sola_

_-¡Atemu! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te amo!- le grito la joven pero este no parecía importarle._

**Fin de la visión**

-¡Atem! ¡Atem!- lo sacudió Jonouchi ya que parecía haberse desmayado.

-¿Qué me sucedió?- pregunto poniéndose una mano en la frente ya que le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

-No lose viejo, de pronto te desmayaste- dijo muy asustado Jonouchi -¿No estarás embarazado?- pregunto para hacerlo sonreír.

-Pregúntaselo a Atenea…- dijo mientras el dolor aumentaba –Tuve una visión de mi pasado- dijo confuso.

-¿Qué sucedía en tu visión?- pregunto Jonouchi.

-No lose, había una chica que me decía que me amaba pero estoy seguro que ya había escuchado su voz antes…- miro hacia el suelo.

-Anzu te están volviendo loco…- dijo sin entender lo que acababa de decir Atem.

Este solo lo miro y olvido su dolor de cabeza por un instante.

-Creo que bastante diría yo- se sonrojo al decirlo.

**Continuara… ¿y bien? ¿Me quedo bien o mal? Dejen su review con su opinión! Ahora hay una cosita que les quiero pedir… en su reviews dejen también la historia de como llegaron hasta este fanfic … no se me entro la curiosidad de saberlo XD jajaj prometo ya no abandonarlos tan feo :c ya actualizare como lo hacia antes así que festejen si quieren c; Team Seto faltan 2 capítulos para su one-shot! Hasta el próximo capitulo :D **

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	19. Atenea & Jessica

**Hola mis amores! Los extrañe! Perdón de nuevo pero no pude subir el capitulo a tiempo ya que me obligaron a estar como una tipo fiesta de despedida para mi tía y mi internet fallo estos últimos días :c pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones y sin tía … tendrán mas capítulos seguido! Wiii bueno, agradezco los reviews que dejaron c: Este capitulo recompensara todo el tiempo perdido. Comenzamos!**

Tan pronto se recupero Atem, Honda y Yugi llegaron con las manos vacías, cosa que para Jonouchi era muy extraño.

-¡Hemos llegado!- dijo Yugi feliz.

-Y… ¿Dónde esta lo que compraron?- pregunto el rubio con una mirada seria.

-En mi casa- dijo Honda sonriendo –Yugi y yo estábamos cansados así que dejamos todo de una vez para ya no tener que cargar hasta aquí- explico guiñándole el ojo a Yugi, este solo rio.

-¡Miren que hora es! Tengo que arreglarme ya que iré a comprar algo para esa persona que veré- dijo Yugi subiendo las escaleras, Jonouchi agarro rápidamente a Atem quien se veía molesto y esta dispuesto a seguir a su hermano.

-¡Yugi!- grito Atem enojado.

-Tranquilízate o echaras todo a perder de nuevo- le susurro su amigo quien lo abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Yugi sonriéndole.

-Ah… Ah… ¿En donde te veras con tu cita?- pregunto Atem sonriendo.

Jonouchi solo lo soltó y lo miro fríamente, el faraón era un muy bien actor. Yugi solo sonrió y se volteo para verlo fijamente.

-No es una cita, solo es… es…- Yugi miro hacia otro lado mientras pensaba –es una salida de viejos amigos- le respondió a su hermano –nos veremos en el parque a las cinco- al terminar el nuevamente se volteo, al llegar a su habitación cerro la puerta.

Atem solo volteo asustado hacia Jonouchi, este mismo también se asusto.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?-le susurro Atem.

-Estamos en problemas…-contesto Jonouchi.

-¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?- pregunto un muy confundido Honda.

-Fui un tonto, tuve celos de Yugi, no merezco ser su hermano mayor- comenzó a decir Atem mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-No seas tonto, si tu lo ayudaste en el pasado e hiciste que Yugi se hiciera mas fuerte que antes de que te conociéramos, mereces ser su familia- dijo Jonouchi tomándolo de los hombros.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- exigió saber Honda –Esto parece una novela- dijo enojado.

Atem y Jonouchi solo lo vieron, después se vieron mutuamente y decidieron contarle todo a Honda. El faraón se le acerco al castaño y lo miro fijamente.

-Mírame bien, ¿Sabes el porqué de mis moretones?- señalo su rostro.

Este solo negó con la cabeza, el rubio se asusto ya que Atem daba miedo cuando se ponía serio.

-Veras, por querer espiar la cita de los Kaiba con Anzu me dio un ataque de enojo por… por…- Atem se sonrojo ya que no quería aceptar sus sentimientos por Anzu.

-¿Por qué te gusta Anzu?- pregunto pícaramente el castaño.

-¡No!- grito Atem y después se calmo –No me agrada mucho Seto Kaiba- dijo como excusa mientras Jonouchi se reía en su interior por el comentario de su amigo.

-En fin, nos golpeamos mutuamente y Anzu no nos quiere ver a Seto ni a mi, por eso espiaremos a Yugi en su salida con Anzu para saber de que quieren hablar a solas- termino de explicar.

-Por eso nos vestiremos como chicas de nuevo- dijo Jonouchi sonriendo mientras Atem lo miraba enojado por haber abierto la boca.

-Déjenme entender, tu tuviste una pelea con Kaiba y por eso Anzu no quiere saber nada de ustedes dos- señalo al faraón mientras este asistía con la cabeza –Descubriste que Yugi saldrá con Anzu y quieres espiarlos ya que la quieres ver- Atem no recordaba que Honda era muy inteligente en los casos serios y que podía entender muy bien los problemas de otros –Pero ambos irán vestidos de chicas porque les gusta aparentar serlo- con ese ultimo comentario Atem retiro lo dicho mientras se daba un manotazo en la frente.

-¡No es que nos guste hacerlo!- dijo Jonouchi sujetándolo del cuello –Ya lo hemos hecho y no fuimos descubiertos por ella, bueno Atem tendrá que cambiar de peluca ya que se la quito Kaiba enfrente de Anzu- comenzó a recordar el rubio.

-Con que ya es la segunda vez que lo hacen ¿eh?- dijo divertido el castaño mientras lo bajaba el rubio.

-¡Basta ya!- grito Atem.

-Tranquilo viejo, solo es una broma- dijo Honda sobándose el cuello.

En eso escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Yugi abrirse, los tres tomaron asiento mientras este bajaba las escaleras. Cuando el tricolor se hizo visible los demás guardaron silencio.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de irme- dijo mientras se abrochaba una correa de la muñeca –Atem, no me esperes creo que tardare un poco- el tricolor solo sonrio.

El rubio y el castaño vieron que Atem hizo una mueca causada por culpa del "no me esperes" esa extraño gesto parecía una sonrisa macabra.

-No te preocupes, nosotros también saldremos así que por si llegas primero que yo… no me esperes- dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien…- a Yugi le dio miedo la sonrisa de su hermano y se dirigió a la puerta –Adiós a todos- dijo para después cerrarla.

-Llama a Mai y dile que no hay moros en la costa- dijo Atem y después se dirigió a Honda y puso sus manos en los hombros del castaño, ahora ambos chicos estaban del mismo tamaño –Necesitaremos tu ayuda en especial yo- le dijo sonriéndole con su sonrisa natural.

Jonouchi tomo el teléfono y mientras hablaba con Mai Honda miraba confundido a Atem.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda?- dijo señalándose así mismo mientras Atem asistía con su cabeza.

-Veras, Jonouchi será una chica al igual que yo- dijo mientras quitaba sus manos de los hombros de su amigo y se sonrojaba –Y será muy incomodo para el tal Leonardo que mi amiga nos acompañe, yo lo estaría si Mai estuviera en una de mis citas- Honda comenzó a reírse al imaginarse a Atem con Anzu en un intento de beso mientras que la rubia interrumpía tomándoles fotos.

-¿Y como puedo ayudar? ¿Y quien es Leonardo?- pregunto con un poco de gracia.

-Quiero pedirte que finjas ser el novio de Jonouchi perdón, Jessica- dijo muy serio –Y Leonardo es un mesero que se fijo en mi vestido de chica la misma noche que tuve el problema con Kaiba- le explico

El castaño solo subió una ceja mientras dudaba de lo que había dicho el faraón. Después de pensarlo bien, Atem se le acerco y le susurro al oído.

-Puedo hacer que cada vez que veas a Jonouchi veas la cara de Serenity- ante esas palabras Honda no lo dudo mas de dos veces.

-Esta bien, seré su novio nomas porque usted me lo pidió- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Deja de hablarme de usted por favor- le pidió Atem mientras el otro reía.

-Muy bien, Mai ya viene para acá con todo lo que necesitamos- dijo feliz el rubio.

-Jonouchi, yo fingiré ser tu pareja para no estorbar tanto en la cita del faraón y Leonardo- le explico.

-Si te lo pidió Atem no hay problema pero si lo haces por otras razones…- lo amenazo.

-No no, me lo pidió el- dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-Bueno esperemos a Mai entonces- dijo Atem sentándose.

Sus amigos lo siguieron y se sentaron junto a él. Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora y después llego Mai junto con el abuelo quien la ayudo con las bolsas que ella traiga consigo.

-Hola a todos, gracias abuelo- le agradeció gentilmente al anciano –tuve que decirle a Anzu que iría a trabajar para venir- les explico.

-Por nada, me voy tengo trabajo- dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo y después se fue.

-¡Que demonios traes ahí!- pregunto Jonouchi refiriéndose de las bolsas.

-Maquillaje, ropa, pelucas, zapatos, cera para depilar- al decir cada uno los conto con sus dedos.

-¿¡Cera para depilar!?- grito el rubio.

-Si tonto, ¿acaso crees que una chica tiene vello en las piernas?- le dijo enojada,

-Pero podemos utilizar pantalón- dijo asustado.

-De ninguna manera, es una cita y Atem tiene que ir lo mas femenina posible- después de decirle miro a Atem y sonrió mientras le explico al tricolor –No te preocupes cariño, tienes las piernas delgadas al igual que este tonto- comenzó a reírse junto con Honda.

-Me supongo que te refieres a que utilizaremos vestido, ¿no es así?- pregunto Atem.

-Exacto cariño pero no cualquier vestido- dijo guiñándole el ojo –utilizaran dos de mis nuevos modelos- dijo sacándolos de sus bolsas con gancho, tomo un gancho en cada mano y después los mostro, ambos eran sencillos pero bonitos.

-Vaya son lindos- dijo Honda en voz baja.

Mai mostro un vestido de color amarillo con encaje del mismo color y un listón negro en la cintura.

-Este será para nuestra amada Jessica- dijo mientras Jonouchi bajaba su cabeza avergonzado.

Después mostro el otro vestido, era de color blanco, en la cintura tenia dos listones de color rosa pastel y otro de color violeta.

-Este vestido se lo quería regalar a Anzu, se hubiera visto preciosa en el pero por ahora es para la hermosa emperatriz Atenea- señalo a Atem mientras este se sonrojo.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Honda animado.

-Exacto, vamos a depilarlos muchachos- dijo riendo Mai –vayan por unos pantalones cortos- les recomendó.

-Ni muerto me depilo- dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos.

Atem no dijo nada y lo jalo del brazo y ambos subieron las escaleras. Mai preparo la cera mientras que Honda acomodo el maquillaje y la ropa, simplemente le gustaba acomodar las cosas.

Después de unos minutos el rubio y el tricolor bajaron con unos pantalones cortos mientras tenían una cara de miedo por la depilación.

-Siéntense aquí- les pidió Mai mientras se sentaban en el sillón –Veamos… Atem pon tu pierna en la mesa- Atem obedeció de mala manera mientras ponía su delgada pierna sobre el mueble-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo sorprendida –Atem cariño, no tienes ni un solo vello- dijo riendo –Te has salvado- Atem quito su pierna aliviado.

-En el antiguo Egipto, los hombres antiguamente no solían tener mucho vello como actualmente- explico el faraón – ¿Es curioso no? antiguamente la humanidad tenía mas vello porque se estaba evolucionando, aun lo esta pero…- comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

-Tranquilo viejo, si entendemos- le dijo Jonouchi aburrido.

-Bueno cabeza hueco, te toca- dijo Mai señalándole al rubio que subiera la pierna.

-¡No no por favor!- grito tratando de escapar, Honda lo tomo de los hombros y el rubio miro a Atem quien lo veía con sus ojos penetrantes pronto todo se volvió obscuro para la vista de Jonouchi, se había desmayado.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Honda mientras sacudía a su amigo.

-Cerré su mente por unos minutos, así que apúrense en lo que tengan que hacer- dijo Atem tomando asiento.

Mai inmediatamente obedeció al faraón y le pego al rubio todas las tiras que pudo ponerle hasta tapar completamente sus piernas. A Honda le dolía ver como la rubia tiraba de cada trozo de papel con cera, pasaron los minutos y las extremidades de Jonouchi ya no tenían ni un solo cabello en ellas.

-He terminado- dijo cansada la rubia.

-Parece que tiene piernas de niña- dijo Honda riendo.

De golpe Jonouchi abrió los ojos e inhalo todo el aire posible mientras tenia los ojos llorosos.

-¡AH!- grito muy fuerte el rubio.

Mai lo golpeo en la cabeza para que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- le pregunto Mai.

-Sentiste el dolor de la depilada ¿no es así?- pregunto Atem.

Jonouchi solo asistió con la cabeza mientras lloraba.

-Perdón, eso no lo podía evitar ya que el dolor se quedo en tu mente y apareció hasta que despertaste- le explico Atem.

- Bueno, es hora de maquillarlos- dijo Mai -¡Tu! ayúdame con este tonto- le pidió al castaño que maquillara al rubio.

-¿Y porque no lo haces tu?- pregunto Jonouchi enojado.

-Porque no importa si quedas feo o no, en cambio la dulce Atenea debe estar hermosa para su cita- le explico –Honda, tu haz todo lo que haga y por favor no lo eches a perder-le dijo mientras el castaño asustado acepto.

Mai se acercó a Atem con su bolsa de maquillaje mientras Jonouchi se sentaba alado del faraón para que Honda tuviera una mejor vista sobre como maquillaba la rubia.

-¿Estas listo?- le pregunto la rubia al tricolor.

-Si- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mai comenzó a ponerle corrector a la cara del faraón mientras el castaño la imitaba, después le puso muy poca base.

-Mai, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?- pregunto un muy preocupado Honda.

-Dime que no me estas dejando como un payaso- dijo un enojado rubio.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien- dijo mientras elogiaba el trabajo del castaño –Y tu no te preocupes, tu quedaras como una muñeca si Honda sigue así- le dijo al rubio mientras este se sonrojaba por el comentario de su interés amoroso.

Delinearon ojos, colocaron pestañas postizas, aplicaron sombras y rubor. Tardaron media hora en estar listos pero aun parecían hombres. Le dio a cada uno sus respectivos vestidos, Jonouchi tuvo dificultades con el suyo ya que el cierre no cerraba. Atem entro en el suyo sin dificultad alguna. La rubia le entrego al también rubio unos zapatos de tacón negro con la talla más grande que encontró. Mientras que al tricolor le entrego un par de tacones de color rosa pastel también con la talla más grande que encontró. Mai les presto a ambos una bolsa pequeña para que combinara con la vestimenta.

-Cariño quítate eso- le dijo Mai a Atem refiriéndose del rompecabezas que tenia colgando.

-Si viejo, no te ves nada femenino con eso- le dijo Jonouchi.

Atem se lo quito de muy mala manera y siguió practicando con sus tacones. En esos momentos ambos chicos estaban practicando para no tener dificultades después.

Mai escogió una peluca rubia que era larga, lacia y con flequillo que era obviamente para Atem. Después escogió una negra igual de larga pero ondulada con flequillo para Jonouchi. Ella misma se las puso.

-Solo falta esto- dijo la rubia.

La rubia saco un frasco de color rosa con rociador y le roció a Jonouchi el líquido que contenía. Este ahora tenia un olor dulce y fresco, a Honda le encanto el perfume. Después saco una botella azul y le roció a Atem el liquido, este olía mas dulce que el ahora pelinegro.

-Hemos terminado- dijo satisfecha –Y estamos a tiempo, son las 4:30 pm- dijo una muy feliz Mai.

-Vayamos con el abuelo a ver que piensa al respecto- sugirió Honda.

-No no, mi abuelo no puede verme así- dijo enojado Atem –él no sabe sobre este plan- les explico.

-Es por que le preguntaremos, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le dijo Mai –no le diremos que son ustedes- termino de decir Mai.

-Mas les vale o sino le pediré a Atem que los mande al reino de las sombras con Kaiba- los amenazo Jonouchi.

Atem solo rio con el comentario de su amigo.

-Esperen aquí y como los vayamos llamando saldrán- les pidió Mai.

Esta y el castaño salieron de la sala y se dirigieron hacia la tienda. Atem aprovechando que Mai había salido guardo en el rompecabezas del milenio en el bolso. Mientras tanto la pareja se encontraba hablando con el abuelo sobre unas amigas de la rubia.

-Abuelo, unas amigas mías llegaron mientras usted estaba en el baño, ellas están aquí para que las arreglara para una cita, ¿me podría dar su opinión sobre como quedaron?- le pregunto Mai.

-Esta bien- sonrió el abuelo.

-Muy bien, ¡Jessica ven aquí!- grito Honda.

Jonouchi se sentía muy nervioso así que salió lo más elegante de la sala y llego hasta la tienda. El abuelo lo vio fijamente y puso una cara de indiferencia cosa que lo puso más nervioso.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Jonouchi con voz de mujer.

-Buenas tardes- le sonrió el abuelo y después miro a Mai –esta bien para una cita- le comento –aunque es muy fea- susurro.

-¡Atenea, es tu turno!- grito Mai.

Atem ya estaba en la puerta así que camino de manera elegante hasta el abuelo y este lo miro alegremente.

-Ella te quedo preciosa Mai- dijo el abuelo causando que Jonouchi y Honda se enojaran.

-Bueno abuelo nos retiramos, ah por cierto Atem y Jonouchi se fueron con Yugi- dijo Mai.

-Es una lastima que Atem no te vio Atenea, eres muy bonita-dijo el abuelo causando que la ahora rubia se sonrojara.

-Perdónenos abuelo, Atenea es muda- dijo Honda.

-Ow es una lastima- dijo el abuelo.

-Hasta pronto y gracias- dijo Mai antes de que los cuatro salieran de la casa.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el auto azul de Mai lo que hizo que Atem se detuviera a recordar.

_**Flashback**_

_Anzu salió apurada de su departamento, lo cerró con llave y vio a los causantes de sus lágrimas._

_-¡Masaki, no te vayas!-grito Seto._

_-¡Déjenme en paz!- dijo mientras se dirigía al auto de Mai pero una mano la tomo de su brazo, era Atem._

_-No te vayas, te lo pido- le dijo, ella al ver su ojo morado lloro pero agacho su cabeza._

_Después miro a Kaiba quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ella no pudo más y comenzó a llorar fuertemente._

_-¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes dos por unos días, los buscare a los dos cuando llegue el día que quiera hablar con ustedes sobre esto!- corrió al auto de Mai._

_-¡Espera Masaki!-le grito Seto mientras sentía una mano en su hombro y miro de quien se trataba y era Atem._

_-Déjala, no se detendrá-agacho su cabeza._

_Anzu subió al auto de Mai mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Su amiga solo la miraba con dolor._

_El auto azul de se alejó perdiéndose en la obscuridad dejando a los chicos solos de nuevo._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Andando Atenea- le dijo Jonouchi lo que hizo que Atem riera.

-Andando Jessica- le respondió mientras ambas chicas se acercaban al auto para después subirse por la parte de atrás.

-¿Están listas?- pregunto Honda quien estaba sentado en el lado del copiloto.

-Yo si que lo estoy- dijo Jonouchi.

-Igual yo- dijo Mai.

-Yo…Yo…- Atem no encontraba palabras –Si esto es por Anzu, siempre estaré listo- termino de decir causando que sus tres amigos le tuvieran ternura.

-¡Entonces andando!- dijo Mai encendiendo el auto.

Mientras el auto se movía para avanzar, Atem busco debajo de su vestido su amado cartucho que ni por nada del mundo se lo había quitado.

-"Si que estoy loco por ella… tanto que ahora saldré con alguien mas para verla una vez mas"- pensó al observarlo con cariño y mientras el auto comenzó a avanzar hacia su destino que era el parque de domino.

**Continuara… que les pareció? Me quedo bien? Dejen su review con su opinión. Nuestra hermosa Atenea a regresado! Bueno eso es todo por ahora c: Team Seto! En el próximo capitulo ya tendrán su one-shot espérenlo con ansias! Hasta el próximo capitulo c:**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	20. Un paseo por Domino

**Hola mis amores! Ya estamos en el capitulo 20 gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta linda historia! Perdón por no actualizar, tuve que irme de mi casa por unos días y a donde me iba a quedar no había internet ni donde escribir pero ya tienen aquí su nuevo capitulo ;D Team Seto! Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot lo hice con mucho amor :D Bueno, en este capitulo tuve que tomar mucha azúcar y café para inspirarme y así fue la creación de este raro capitulo. Les agradezco los reviews que dejaron les mando a cada uno con un tierno besito en la mejilla :* Comencemos!**

Ya eran las 4:55 pm y el auto azul de Mai ya estaba estacionado enfrente del parque pero aun no había señales de Yugi, Anzu ni de Leonardo. Los que estaban dentro del auto comenzaron a desesperarse.

-¿Dónde estarán?-pregunto Honda desesperado.

-Ten paciencia, aun es temprano-dijo Mai.

-¿Esa no es Anzu?-pregunto el antiguamente rubio que ahora era pelinegro.

-Es ella…-respondió Mai –se ve muy linda hoy ¿no es así Atenea?-le pregunto a la chica rubia de atrás.

-No se… tal vez…- respondió con los ojos cerrados y su pierna cruzada.

-Querida aun así, te ves hermosa sentada así- le dijo Jonouchi con su voz femenina.

-Esperemos a que llegue Leonardo…-dijo Atem mirando a Anzu.

-Atenea es lesbiana…-le susurro Honda a Mai.

El faraón solo los vio con su cara seria mientras los demás se reían.

Mientras los demás se encontraban esperando, Anzu estaba sentada en un columpio mientras esperaba a Yugi. La castaña tenía puesto un vestido sencillo con estampados de flores. Tenia una media cola de caballo de peinado para la ocasión. En esos momentos llego su cita con una pequeña cajita en la mano.

-¡Yugi!-ella se levanto del columpio mientras lo saludaba.

-¡Anzu!-fue hacia ella mientras ella lo recibía con un abrazo.

Mientras tanto en esos mismos momentos llego Leonardo, vestía de una camisa blanca de botones y pantalones negros, parecía que tenia escondido algo detrás de su espalda pero a la vista de los demás les era imposible ver de que se trataba.

-Muy bien es hora de salir- dijo Jonouchi.

-Antes que nada, Honda primero mírame- le dijo el ahora rubio.

Honda miro los penetrantes ojos violetas de la ahora Atenea y todo se volvió borroso, después la vista volvió a la normalidad y pudo ver que la rubia tenía entre sus manos el rompecabezas y comprendió todo. Miro a Jonouchi y ahora el tenía el rostro de su hermana Serenity, Atem cumplió con lo que le había prometido.

-Muy bien bajemos-dijo Honda muy alegre.

Honda salió primero y le abrió la puerta a su novia ficticia.

-Gracias guapo- le dijo el pelinegro pero a Honda le incomodo ver a Serenity con una voz de mujer fingido.

Mientras tanto Atem aun no salía del auto ya que se detuvo para hablar con Mai.

-¿Vendrás por nosotros a cierta hora?-le pregunto.

-No, los estaré vigilando a mi manera- le respondió –Disfruta tu cita con tu faraón ya que eres una bella emperatriz- le dijo bromeando.

Atem salió del auto y se asomo para después levantarle el pulgar y guiñarle el ojo a su amiga.

-Lo hare mientras no me descubran esta vez- después cerro la puerta.

Atem vio que Honda y Jonouchi ya casi se acercaban a Leonardo, su corazón latió mil por hora al ver a Anzu con Yugi, si quería verla tendría que seguir con el plan así que se acercó donde sus amigos y su cita estaban.

-Mi bella Atenea, es un placer volver a verte- se arrodillo Leonardo y beso la mano del joven –esto es para ti, no se compara con tu belleza pero me hizo pensar en ti- le entrego una pequeña violeta.

-Si… también el mio, gracias- dijo aceptando la flor y mirando hacia donde se encontraban Anzu y Yugi.

-Perdón, tu voz no suena muy bien- observo el mesero.

-Mi prima esta un poco enferma- interrumpió Honda.

-¿Prima?- lo miro detalladamente y el faraón empezó a entrar en pánico ya que el no tenia ningún parentesco con su amigo -¡cuñado!-grito Leonardo abrazando a Honda.

Jonouchi solo sonrió y salto de felicidad mientras que Atem los veía extrañado. Mientras tanto Anzu y Yugi se encontraban sentados en los columpios viendo aquella escena de lejos.

-Parece que se trata de una cita doble- le dijo Anzu al tricolor.

-Mira la cara de la pobre chica… espera un minuto…- forzó la vista Yugi –no puedo verle la cara pero parece ser muy bonita, no te ofendas Anzu pero creo que tu eres mas bonita- le sonrió.

-Gracias Yugi, tu siempre eres dulce conmigo- le sonrió con sus mejillas rosas.

-Anzu… te compre esto-le extendió una cajita pequeña.

Anzu tomo la cajita y se trataba de un dije de plata, tenia forma de media carita feliz. Anzu no comprendía el significado y volteo a ver a Yugi quien le mostro que la otra mitad colgaba de su cuello sostenida de una pequeña cadena. La castaña saco el dije que ya contenía su propia cadena y le pidió a su amigo que se la pusiera.

-Este dije es nuestro ya famoso símbolo de la amistad-le explico mientras abrochaba el seguro.

-Gracias Yugi, me encanta- lo abrazo después de que su amigo acabara de abrochárselo.

-Sabia que te encantaría, ahorre para comprártelo para tu cumpleaños atrasado ya que no te regale algo…- le explico.

-No importa, prometo jamás quitármelo- dijo muy feliz.

-Perdón por arruinar esto pero, tienes el mismo brillo en los ojos y la misma actitud que cuando le diste el cartucho a Atem- observo su amigo.

-¿Pero, como sabes que se puso así?-pregunto muy confundida –Él estaba en tu cuerpo y tu… tu…-comenzó a sentirse tonta al preguntarle.

-Anzu, pude sentirlo todo, también podía ver todo mi cuerpo como si estuviera parado alado de el- le explico.

-Ah era eso- miro hacia otro lado mientras se columpiaba.

-Anzu ¿quieres dar un paseo?-le propuso mientras se levantaba del columpio.

-Claro- contesto mientras se levantaba.

Anzu no se había dado cuenta de que Yugi tenía misma estatura que ella mientras que Atem estaba mas alto que ella, el tiempo hizo lo suyo.

Atem al ver que se alejaban decidió interrumpir la plática entre su primo ficticio y su cita.

-Oigan, ¿podríamos dar un paseo?- pregunto con su voz de chica.

-Claro, mientras seas tu hare lo que quieras- le tomo de la mano Leonardo y comenzaron a caminar.

-Esto se esta volviendo divertido- le susurro Honda a su amigo.

-Como digas primor- le respondió mientras el castaño se sintió incomodo.

Ambas parejas se dirigieron hacia el centro donde también se dirigían Yugi y Anzu. Atem prácticamente iba arrastrando a Leonardo, en cambio el mesero se sentía muy feliz de tener una cita con una bella chica lo que hizo que no le tomara importancia de que casi lo tenían arrastrando.

-Muy bien Yugi, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto Anzu.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-le pregunto.

-Claro, vayamos hacia allá- le señalo un pequeño local que ella lo conocía muy bien, fue donde se tomo una malteada con Atem en su cita organizada por Yugi.

La pareja entro al local y se sentaron justamente en la misma mesita de aquella cita. Mientras tanto en la cita de las otras dos parejas, Atem y Leonardo estaban justamente enfrente del local pero era muy arriesgado entrar ya que la castaña lo podría reconocer. Así que ideo un plan.

-Leonardo ¿podemos comprar un helado?- le pregunto haciendo pucheros idénticos a los de Mai.

-Pero estas enferma ¿o me equivoco?-lo miro a los ojos.

-Tengo una enfermedad que daña un poco mis cuerdas vocales pero el doctor me recomendó tomar mucho hielo para evitar algún dolor al hablar- le explico.

-Si es así, ¡vayamos!- ahora era Leonardo quien arrastraba a Atem.

-Parece que comeremos helado- Jonouchi miro a Honda.

-Mientras me sigas viendo así no hay problema…-susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste pervertido?-le pregunto enojado.

-Nada nada- le negó con la cabeza –vayamos por un helado- le sugirió mientras el otro aceptaba.

-El mio será doble porque eres mi novio- se acorruco a su brazo mientras el otro sentía asco por el simple hecho que no era Serenity sino su hermano quien había dicho eso.

Ambas parejas compraron sus respectivos helados y se sentaron cerca del local donde estaba Yugi y Anzu.

Mientras tanto, Mai vigilaba a sus amigos desde un café de enfrente, este era de dos pisos y la rubia se encontraba en el segundo piso observándolos mientras tomaba un jugo.

-Espero que no lo arruinen esta vez- dijo susurrando.

Mai miro hacia otro lado y se sorprendió de ver a Seto kaiba caminando con Ronald quien en esos momentos vestía con unos shorts y una camina hawaiana mientras que el joven vestía igual que siempre. , no era un buen momento de que Atem y Anzu se lo encontraran. La rubia no le apartaba la mirada al castaño pero para su alivio el castaño y su acompañante entraron a una tienda muy cara de regalos.

**Tienda de regalos**

Seto se encontraba muy distraído observando toda la mercancía, buscaba algo en especial para alguien en especial.

-Ronald, si encuentras algo adecuado por favor dímelo-miro a su acompañante.

-No entiendo señor, ¿Qué estamos buscando?-le pregunto causando que Seto se sonrojara.

-Buscamos algo para una chica-dijo aun mas rojo que antes –no soy bueno en estas cosas y tu lo sabes- se tapo el rostro.

-Esta bien, le informare si encuentro algo- comenzó a buscar.

-Olvídalo, encontré lo que estaba buscando- le señalo el objeto.

-Es precioso mi señor, le encantara a la señorita- golpeo el hombro de Kaiba.

Seto tomo el regalo, pago por el y después salieron de la tienda para después perderse entre la multitud.

-Demonios, los perdí-dijo Mai mientras buscaba a Kaiba desde su mesa –Bueno al menos se fueron para el lado contrario- susurro mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Mientras el sol ya se estaba ocultando y Yugi no dejaba de ver que Anzu observaba el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

-Yugi, sé que no es momento para decirte esto pero… creo que si no me hubiera asustado respecto a una relación, hubiéramos sido muy felices-lo volteo a ver llorando.

-Anzu…- se levanto y seco sus lágrimas.

-Ambos sabíamos que yo te quería mas que un amigo pero…- Anzu derramo mas lagrimas- ambos también sabíamos que yo amaba a alguien mas y que eso no podía cambiar- bajo la cabeza.

-Anzu no te preocupes por eso, tal vez si me quisiste mas que amigo pero nunca me amaste- le sonrió para tratar de calmarla.

-Es por eso que quería aprovechar que estamos solos, quiero pedirte perdón por ilusionarte- levanto su rostro pero vio que su amigo ya no estaba enfrente de ella, volteo a su derecha y descubrió que Yugi se levanto para abrazarla.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, aprovecha que estas cerca de el para demostrarle tus sentimientos- la abrazo con fuerza –sé que estas confundida respecto al amor pero pronto resolverás tus dudas, por ejemplo yo ya no sufrió, salgo de vez en cuando con Rebecca y me siento como cuando salía contigo- Anzu le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Debería sentirme ofendida porque me comparaste con Rebecca?- le pregunto tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

-No, me refiero que cada vez que salgo contigo me siento feliz pero con Rebecca a veces ciento que eres tú, bueno es un decir-le comenzó a explicar –me refiero a la confianza y esas cosas…- prefirió no seguir explicando.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron frente a frente. Anzu ya no tenía los ojos llorosos ni lagrimas.

-Vámonos de aquí- le sugirió Yugi mientras que Anzu aceptaba.

Ambos salieron del local mientras se reían por algo que estaba contando Yugi.

Atem al verlos quería seguirlos pero necesitaba una excusa para irse de ahí.

-Vayamos a caminar- le pidió a Leonardo.

-Espera un momento por favor, deja voy por algo- se fue corriendo a hacia el parque.

-¿A dónde va?- le pregunto Jonouchi.

-No lose pero aquí viene- le respondió.

Leonardo iba corriendo con un oso de peluche enorme, este era de color miel. Todas las chicas que pasaban se quedaban conmovidas por el osito que cargaba el mesero.

-Esto es para ti mi bella Atenea, eres muy seria pero así me encantas-bajo la cabeza mientras seguía hablando-me gusta estar contigo ya que me mostraste que no solo con las palabras puedes enamorar a alguien, por eso quiero darte esto como muestra de mi cariño y quiero que salgamos mas seguido- le dio el oso mientras muchos aplaudían a su alrededor.

Atem se sonrojo hasta morir y no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, miro a ver a sus amigos quienes se estaban muriendo de risa por culpa de la escena que hizo Leonardo.

-Leonardo, no sé que decir… no soy lo que tu piensas- le contesto con su voz femenina.

-Lose, eres mejor de lo que pensé- le brillaron los ojos al verlo.

-Vámonos de aquí- se levanto Atem y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Leonardo en el piso arrodillado.

-Vamos, alcánzala- le dijo Jonouchi al italiano.

Leonardo solo asistió con la cabeza y llego hasta donde estaba Atem mientras que la pareja iba tras de ellos.

-Y dime ¿Por qué te llamas Atenea?, no es un nombre común- le pregunto curioso Leonardo.

_-"_Porque Jonouchi así me nombro"-pensó Atem molesto.

-Mis padres me querían poner Atem pensando que seria varón pero cuando nací vieron que fui niña- comenzó a reírse ya que era una situación muy tonta mientras que Leonardo también se rio –así que pensaron un nombre que se pareciera al que me querían poner y encontraron **Ate**nea, ya que querían que fuera como la diosa griega de la sabiduría y la justicia- explico mientras caminaba.

-Vaya, si que es muy creativo respecto a mentir- le susurro Jonouchi a Honda quienes estaban escuchando todo.

-¿Puedo llamarte Atena? Es lo mismo, pero si no te molesta-le pregunto el italiano.

-Si te sientes cómodo llamarme así…-le respondió.

-¿En donde vives? mi dulce Atena-le sonrió al preguntarle.

-"Por ra, deja de preguntarme cosas"-pensó Atem muy enojado.

-Dejémoslo como un misterio- le respondió mientras comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-¡Espérame dulzura!-le grito Leonardo mientras corría tras Atem.

-Que difícil para Atem…-le dijo Honda a su cita.

-A mi no me engaña, si fuera Anzu en vez de Leonardo, créeme que el encantado de que le pregunte cosas y que salga corriendo tras el- comenzó a reírse.

-Tienes razón- comenzó a reírse Honda.

A unos metros delante de ahí se encontraban Anzu y Yugi caminando mientras se burlaban de algunas personas.

-¿Con que el abuelo le gusta andar en calzoncillos por toda la casa?- comenzó a reírse como loca Anzu.

-Créeme que para mi es mas tráumate saber que Kaiba se sonroja cada vez que tienes un botón de la blusa desabrochado- comenzó a recordar Yugi.

-Lo entiendo, no convive mucho con chicas pero todos ya tenemos 20 años ósea que ya somos mayores de edad así que no debería sonrojarse por esos incidentes- dijo Anzu mirando hacia otro lado mientras hablaba.

-No recordaba que ya somos mayores de edad… hace unos momentos me sentí adolecente de nuevo- dijo Yugi.

-Pues yo me siento niña de nuevo al recordar cosas contigo- le dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya vaya, Anzu Masaki por estos rumbos- se escucho la voz de alguien que estaba detrás de la pareja.

Anzu y Yugi voltearon hacia tras y la castaña descubrió que se trataba de el hermano del bandido Keith, Kenth. La castaña se sintió muy débil al verlo pero por Yugi ella se fortaleció.

-Maldita por tu culpa mis compañeros están en la cárcel pero ya lo veras…- corrió con una navaja hacia Anzu.

-¡Yugi! ¡Corre!- grito la castaña mientras los dos trataban de escapar pero Kenth jalo del cabello a Anzu así atrayéndola hacia él, con su brazo izquierdo abrazo el cuello de la chica mientras que con la derecha sostenía la navaja.

-¡Yugi! ¡Auxilio!-grito Anzu con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Déjala ir!- le grito Yugi.

-Dame tu baraja y la dejo ir- le pidió Kenth a Yugi.

-¡No lo hagas Yugi!- le grito Anzu mientras trataba de escapar.

Yugi se quedo congelado ya que no sabia que hacer.

-Si no me la vas a entregar, vete despidiendo de tu amiguita- le dijo mientras asfixiaba a Anzu con su brazo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no le hagas daño!-Yugi saco su baraja.

-Si quieren recuperar la baraja del gran Yugi Muto tendrán que ir al anochecer al club nocturno mas caro de Domino, lo reconocerán de inmediato ya que lo acaban de inaugurar- dijo para después arrebatarle la baraja a Yugi causando que cayeran algunas cartas y después lanzo a Anzu hacia el piso.

Kenth salió corriendo dejando a una Anzu muy asustada. Yugi salió corriendo en su ayuda.

-¡Anzu! ¡¿Estas bien?!- corrió hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

Anzu tenía mucho miedo, las palabras no podían salir de su boca así que solo abrazo a Yugi. Para su mala suerte, Yami Anzu apareció enfrente de ella.

-No seas patética y enfréntate a él y deja de llorar- la miro con sus ojos fríos y sin brillo.

Anzu solo abrazo más fuerte a Yugi ya que su Yami le daba más miedo que Kenth.

-Hazlo o si no él podría llegar a matar a alguno de tus amigos…- Anzu cerro los ojos deseando que se fuera, al abrirlos Yami ya no estaba ahí.

**Continuara…**

**Este capitulo tuvo de todo! Me canse un poco al escribirlo :c pero si es para ustedes me hace sentir mejor. Dejen su review con su opinión sobre este extraño capitulo ;D Estoy pensando hacer otra historia de yugioh pero solo de Anzu y Atem ¿Qué opinan? ¿Debería hacerlo o mejor me espero? Dejen un review con su opinión. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	21. El encuentro

**Hola mis amores! He decidido mejor terminar este fic y no empezar otro… para terminarlo y después disfruten el nuevo ;D me alegra saber que en los últimos reviews unas chicas mencionaron que son del Team Seto y eso me emociona de que hay alguien apoyando al pobre… pero debo de una vez con quien se va a Anzu… ella se quedara con Leonardo, yo me voy a quedar con Atem y Seto se va a quedar con sus cartas de dragones blancos o tal vez conmigo y ahí surja el nuevo triangulo amoroso XD Es broma mis amores aun nos falta mucho para saber por quien se decidirá Anzu. Les agradezco los reviews a quienes los dejaron y a los demás que solo leyeron c: Comenzamos!**

Anzu seguía abrazada de Yugi pero ella ya había dejado de llorar. El tricolor se separo de la chica y de inmediato saco su celular para llamar a la policía pero la castaña lo detuvo poniéndole la mano frente de él queriéndole decir que se detuviera.

-No llames a nadie, no hasta que te lo pida-le dijo sin mirarle a la cara y bajando su mano.

-Anzu, puede ser peligroso y puede llegar a…-comenzó a entrar en pánico Yugi.

Anzu solo lo miro y le puso un dedo un la boca a Yugi para que guardara silencio.

-Él fue el trato de asaltar a Mokuba y el que me lastimo un hombro- le explico –y ahora te robo tu baraja, la que te dio tu abuelo y la fuiste cambiando con esfuerzo, debemos recuperarla esta noche- se levanto del suelo.

-¡Es muy peligroso Anzu!-se levanto también Yugi.

-Esta bien, llamaras a la policía en caso que él nos quiera volver a hacer algo ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió la castaña.

-No estoy seguro…- dudo su amigo.

-Solo confía en mi por favor- le rogo.

-Esta bien pero no les diremos a los demás para no alarmarlos- le comento el tricolor.

-Dalo por hecho-Anzu miro hacia abajo y vio las cartas de la baja de Yugi que se le cayeron Kenth al recogerlas se le ocurrió una idea- vamos a mi departamento por algo que estoy segura que necesitare- le pidió.

Yugi acepto y ambos se fueron hacia donde vivía Anzu. Mientras tanto Mai comenzó a seguir a las otras dos parejas a lo lejos.

-"Me pregunto de donde saco Atem ese oso"-pensó divertida.

La rubia seguía caminando detrás de los demás, pudo ver que Atem caminaba a paso veloz seguido por Leonardo y la otra pareja caminaba al mismo ritmo que ella. Todos ellos ya habían llegado en donde había ocurrido lo de Kenth y la otra pareja, lejos del centro.

-"Esta seguro que ellos estarían por aquí"-pensó Atem mientras buscaba a Anzu y a Yugi.

-¿No es lindo este lugar?- se le acerco Leonardo.

-Si…-respondió muy seco Atem.

-Parece que Atem ya esta harto de esto- le susurro Honda a Jonouchi.

-Yo también lo estaría a lado de ese tipo extraño- le contesto.

-¿Quieres decir que no estas harto de mi en esta cita?-le pregunto seductoramente Honda.

Jonouchi entre cerro los ojos y le dio un golpe en el hombro al castaño.

-¡Eres un patán!- le grito con su voz de chica mientras que Leonardo los veía de lejos.

-Hola dulzuras…-les susurro Mai que estaba escondida atrás de un árbol que estaba de lado de Jonouchi.

-¡¿Qué demon…?!-Jonouchi no pudo acabar ya que honda le tapo la boca.

-Mai que sorpresa tenerte por aquí- le susurro Honda.

-Muy bien, ya me aburrí y decidí encontrarme de "casualidad" a mi mejor amiga Atenea así que ¿podrían seguirme la corriente?- les explico su plan.

Jonouchi solo negaba con la cabeza ya que Honda seguía tapándole la boca.

-Muy bien aquí voy- Mai comenzó a caminar hacia Atem y Leonardo.

-Y dime Atenea ¿podría llevarte a cenar esta noche solo tu y yo?-le preguntó Leonardo.

-Leonardo yo…- Atem iba a inventar algo pero vio a Mai caminar hacia ellos.

-¡Atenea! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- grito al acercarse a el.

-Mai Valentine ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Atem.

-Estaba caminando por aquí y te vi… espero que no haya interrumpido en algo- dijo mirando a Leonardo.

-En realidad señorita yo esta a punto de…-comenzó a hablar Leonardo.

-¡No!- grito Atem –cof… cof… quiero decir que no interrumpiste nada- le contesto a Mai.

-Es un alivio- dijo guiñándole el ojo –¿Harán algo por la noche?-pregunto.

-Atenea y yo íbamos…- Leonardo iba a contestar.

-No no nada en especial- interrumpió Atem.

-¡Bien! Podemos ir a cenar algo, yo invito- propuso la rubia.

-Me parece bien- contesto Atem.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Nos vamos a cenar, yo invito!-les grito Mai a sus otros amigos.

-¡Comida gra…!-grito Jonouchi.

-¡Gratis!-completo Honda lo que iba a decir Jonouchi.

-Somos almas gemelas- le dijo Jonouchi a Honda.

-Cálmate- le respondió.

-Vamos Leonardo, será divertido- le dijo Atem.

-A donde vayas iré yo- le respondió.

Atem hizo una mueca extraña y todos empezaron a caminar de regreso al centro donde había algunos restaurantes. Mientras tanto en otro extremo del centro se encontraban Anzu y Yugi caminando, ambos se dirijan hacia el centro nocturno donde los cito el ladrón.

Anzu llevaba en su brazo la chaqueta azul que Yugi solía usar en la escuela.

-Anzu no te ofendas pero pareces mesera sosteniendo la chaqueta así- Yugi le sonrió.

Anzu comenzó a reírse y después le respondió.

-Lose pero esta es la única forma para que no sospechen además este me lo obsequio Mokuba cuando me promovieron- le explico.

-¿Y estas segura de que él también lo llevara consigo?- pregunto.

-Si lo traía consigo pero era de uno de esos modelos que se doblan para no estorbar mucho, lo pude ver cuando me trato de ahorcar- comento Anzu.

Unos minutos después ellos ya se encontraban enfrente del club nocturno. Este era de dos pisos, tenia mesas en el balcón y había muchas personas bailando. Se podía ver desde afuera que estaba con luz negra causando que muchos tuvieran pelucas, huellas de pintura y ropa de color neón.

Mai y los demás se encontraban caminando cerca de ese lugar, Atem pudo visualizar a Yugi y a Anzu de lejos y después se detuvo, la rubia al darse cuenta se detuvo con el.

-¿Acaso no es Yugi y el dragón blanco de ojos azules?-pregunto Mai.

-Si lo son- respondió serio.

Mai comenzó a pensar y después les grito a los demás causando que se detuvieran.

-¿¡Chicos, les importaría cambiar de planes respecto a la comida por irnos a bailar un rato!?-les pregunto.

-¡Cautivare a la bella Atena con mis sexies movimientos!-grito el italiano dando a entender que aceptaba la propuesta.

-"Por ra, que asco me da"- pensó Atem cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y la comida?-pregunto Honda triste.

-Oh vamos, bailar un poco no hace daño- lo jalo del brazo Jonouchi.

-Ahora si que realmente pareces una chica- susurro enojado Honda.

Mientras todos caminaban a paso lento, Anzu y Yugi decidieron a entrar pero vieron que el guardia de seguridad les impidió la entrada.

-La hora de entrada termino, vuelvan mañana - dijo el guardia el cual era muy alto y llevaba lentes de sol.

-¿Como es posible que un club nocturno tenga ciertas horas de entrada?- pregunto Anzu enojada.

-Es un club nocturno muy exclusivo y si no te parece te puedes ir- el guardia señalo por donde caminaron ella y Yugi.

-Déjenos entrar por favor- rogo Yugi.

-Aunque quisiera no puedo, solo si fueran personas muy importantes- le respondió el guardia.

-Soy asistente de Seto Kaiba y él es Yugi muto, el rey de los juegos- señalo Anzu.

-¿Yugi Muto dijiste? Mi hijo te admira- se inclino para tenderle la mano a Yugi quien se sonrojo –y también admira a Seto Kaiba, por eso dejare pasar a ambos- se apartó de la entrada el guardia.

-Muchísimas gracias- le agradeció Anzu.

Ambos chicos pasaron y vieron que todo era impresionante. La sala era demasiado grande, había una pista de baile gigante en medio, esta tenia luces de colores debajo lo que la hacia tentadora para Anzu bailar en ella. Alrededor había algunas mesas transparentes que en medio tenían un foco blanco para iluminarlas. También pudieron ver que en el bar muchas botellas las cuales los líquidos que contenían también brillaban de colores neón. En el segundo piso había al igual que el primero varias mesas y por ultimo había música electrónica a todo volumen.

-Es impresiónate- dijo Yugi.

-Lose…-contesto Anzu.

-Es hora de buscar a ese ladrón- dijo Yugi molesto.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a buscar en el bar, en las salas privadas pero no encontraron nada. El hermano del bandido Keith no podía andar muy lejos. Mientras tanto afuera del club nocturno se encontraban Atem y los demás tratando de pasar ya que también tenían problemas respecto a la hora de entrada.

-Oh vamos viejo, déjanos pasar-le pido Honda.

-He dicho que no y si no se van pediré refuerzos- contesto el guardia.

-¿Akira Mikaye?- se acercó Leonardo al guardia dejándole el oso a Honda.

-¡Leonardo! ¡Pensé que aun estabas en Italia!-respondió feliz el guardia.

-Regrese hace unos meses- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba –Mira Mikaye, ella es Atenea- Leonardo jalo el brazo de Atem para acercarlo al guardia.

-No se ofenda señorita pero usted se parece a la niña amargada de "Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy"- dijo entre risas.

-¡Es cierto!- grito Mai muy divertida.

Todos incluyendo Mikaye se estaban muriendo de la risa menos Atem quien se encontraba muy incomodo.

-Bueno Leonardo, te dejare pasar a ti y a tus amigos pero prometo que serán los últimos en pasar- dijo muy serio -¡Puedes creer que el gran Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba y su asistente están aquí esta noche!- dijo muy emocionado.

-"¡¿Seto Kaiba esta aquí?! Por ra espero que no nos vea a Anzu y a mi"-pensó Atem enojado.

-Wow espero pedirles su autógrafo- dijo Leonardo serio.

-¿Que esperan? ¡Adelante!- Akira se quito para dejar pasar a los demás –Se gentil con Mandy perdón con Atenea- le susurro el guardia al italiano.

El italiano solo asistió con la cabeza mientras Honda le devolvía el oso.

Una vez adentro observaron lo mismo que Anzu y Yugi. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile pero ninguno se digno a bailar. Atem aburrido se levanto a buscar a la castaña y a su hermano. En el segundo piso se encontraba un solitario Seto sentado en una mesa con la vista a la pista. Él estaba tomando una bebida de color azul fosforescente pero en esos momentos llego una chica y se sentó enfrente de él.

-Es una sorpresa que te encuentre aquí- le dijo la chica de ojos miel.

-¿Qué quieres Kanesaka?- pregunto un malhumorado Seto.

-Vine a hacerle compañía a mi jefe- cruzo una pierna y lo miro fijamente.

-Lárgate- le contesto.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-pregunto seductoramente.

-Tenle respecto a tus superiores además, eso no te importa- respondió dándole un trago a su vaso.

-Ya veo, pero ambos sabemos que te ibas a ver con Maximillion Pegasus en este lugar ¿no es así?- pregunto.

-"¿Cómo lo supo?"- pensó furioso.

-Tranquilo jefe, en esta mesa hay un letrero que dice que esta reservado para el y para usted- explico señalando dicho letrero que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

-Lárgate, Pegasus esta aquí abajo y no quiero que te vea conmigo- dijo cerrando los ojos enojado.

-Nos vemos el lunes- se levanto Yumi y se fue.

Pasaron los minutos y Pegasus llego a la mesa donde estaba Seto.

-Mi querido Kaiba, es un honor tenerte aquí- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Dime la razón de que este aquí- pregunto.

-Calma Kaiba, primero disfrutemos de la noche- comenzó a reírse.

-No estoy aquí para tus juegos- respondió.

-Muy bien, el hecho que te cite aquí es que voy a hacer un torneo pero este será un poco diferente…- le explico.

-Esto lo me lo pudiste decir por teléfono o en mi oficina- respondió muy serio.

-Este lugar es fabuloso y quería verlo primero- comenzó a reírse.

-Explícame sobre tu torneo y acabemos con esto- golpeo la mesa.

-Paciencia Kaiba, paciencia- le respondió.

Seto para tranquilizarse miro la pista y de baile a ver si podía encontrar algo interesante. Mientras tanto Yugi comenzó a buscar a Kenth en las salas privadas que había alrededor mientras que Anzu subió a la pista de baile buscando al ladrón pero no estaba el entre la multitud así que se puso en medio de la pista y miro hacia arriba. Ahí estaba el sentado en una mesa justamente a lado de unas personas que parecían Kaiba y Pegasus. El ladrón hizo una señal y la música se detuvo, después le pasaron un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Sabría que vendrías así que me encargue de preparar todo para tu llegada- señalo Kenth donde estaba Anzu y un reflector la ilumino.

Seto se quedo congelado al ver que era Anzu a quien iluminaban.

-¿Esa no es la amiga de Yugi Muto?- pregunto extrañado.

-Lo es pero, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver con ese sujeto?- miro al chico de a lado.

En el piso de abajo en esos mismos momentos que Kenth estaba hablando, Yugi visualizo a sus amigos y salió corriendo hacia ellos. Mai se levanto al visualizarlo y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Yugi! ¡Nos puedes explicar esto!- señalo Mai asustada a Anzu.

-Él es el hermano del bandido Keith… nos asalto y…y… se llevo mi baraja- Yugi comenzó a hablar cortado –nos cito aquí para devolvérmela y así paso todo- se apoyó en la mesa.

-¡Debemos hacer algo y ya!- grito Honda.

-¡No podemos! ¡Le puede hacer algo!- grito Yugi.

-¡Voy a buscar a Atem!- grito Mai.

-¡Yo a Atenea puede ser peligroso!- grito Leonardo levantándose.

-¡No!- gritaron todos excepto Yugi.

-¡Yo iré a buscarla también!- grito Mai.

-¡Dejen de gritar!- grito Yugi.

Todo se quedo en silencio y Mai salió corriendo buscando a Atem. Ella solo podía escuchar a las demás personas asustadas o preguntarse por la situación.

-Debe ser un espectáculo- dijo un chico.

-¿Es un espectáculo?-pregunto la chica de alado.

-Debe ser un novio celoso- dijo una chica.

-¡Que buena actuación!-comento un joven.

-"Si siguen tranquilos no sospecharan que este chico es muy peligroso"- pensó Mai mientras seguía corriendo.

La rubia no tardo en encontrar a Atem quien estaba atrás de Anzu y enfrente de la mesa de Kaiba.

-Atem, ese chico es el de la historia de Anzu, puede ser peligroso- le dijo asustada.

-Ese maldito- Atem estaba dispuesto a ir con Anzu pero Mai lo detuvo.

-Detente, si interrumpes puede que le haga algo a Anzu- lo trato de tranquilizar –relájate, algo brilla debajo de la peluca- le señalo su frente.

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?- dijo molesto –lastimo a Anzu hace unos meses y no le permitiré hacerlo de nuevo- respondió muy molesto.

Ambos chicos miraron al ladrón y después a Anzu quien esta comenzó hablar.

-¡Ya estamos aquí como acordamos!- le grito enojada.

-¿Y donde esta Yugi Muto, querida?-le pregunto mientras Anzu buscaba en ambos lados.

-¡Eso no importa, esto es entre tu y yo!-le señalo mientras Kenth comenzó a reírse.

-Muy bien ¡todos fuera de la pista ahora!- grito mientras saco una pistola, las personas que se encontraban bailando al ver la pistola salieron corriendo dejando a Anzu sola.

-Ahora no hay nadie quien te proteja de mi- dijo riéndose.

Seto y Atem estaban apunto de gritar pero Yugi se les adelanto.

-¡Ella no esta sola, nos tiene a nosotros!- grito Yugi señalando a él y a sus amigos.

Anzu sonrió por el comentario de Yugi y después miro a Kenth.

-¡Kenth! ¡Te reto a un duelo por la baraja de Yugi!- grito mientras retiraba la chaqueta del tricolor de su brazo.

- ¿Y que ganas con hacerlo?- pregunto divertido mientras jugaba con la pistola.

-¡Si yo gano nos devolverás la baraja y te entregaras a la policía!-grito muy decidida.

-Muy bien pero si yo gano, me quedare con la baraja y tu huiras de aquí conmigo- sonrió mientras hablaba.

-¡No lo hagas Anzu!- grito Yugi.

-¡No lo permitas!- grito Honda.

Anzu al escucharlos bajo la cabeza y después le respondió a Kenth.

-¡Trato hecho!- le sonrió.

Al escucharla Kenth dejo el micrófono en la mesa, paso el barandal que estaba enfrente de él y salto hasta la pista causando que muchos gritaran y Anzu diera un paso atrás. Milagrosamente el ladrón salió ileso de tal acción.

-Que empiece el duelo- dijo mientras extendía su brazo y su disco de duelos de color verde se extendía.

-¡Muy bien!-Anzu hizo lo mismo, el de ella era de color cereza.

Ambos estaban frente a frente y todas las pantallas del club los tenían enfocados.

-Las damas primero- dijo Kent.

-"Tranquila Anzu, has practicado demasiado y esta será la primera vez que te enfrentas a alguien a quien no conoces su baraja"- pensó Seto.

-Esto será divertido- dijo Pegasus acomodándose.

Seto solo lo miro fríamente y después puso de nuevo atención a la castaña.

Anzu saco sus cartas y vio las que tenía en su mano.

-¡Muy bien!- grito-Yo convoco a pequeño angel y amistad brillante ambos en modo de ataque y por ultimo pongo dos cartas boca abajo- dijo decidida.

Los hologramas de dos bolitas tiernas aparecieron en la pista, una era rosa y la otra verde. Atem se dio cuenta que los hologramas eran mas grandes de lo que recordaba pero después descubrió que se trataba de una mejora de los discos.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Anzu!?-grito Mai -¡tal vez me venciste con esas cartas pero con el tal vez no lo lograras!- le grito asustada mientras tanto Anzu no se mostraba asustada.

-Yo convoco al Dragón XY en modo de ataque-dijo mientras aparecía el holograma de una maquina – ¡Ataca a pequeño ángel!- le ordeno.

La maquina se acercó ferozmente a la bolita rosa y la destruyo causando que Anzu perdiera 600 puntos de vida pero al parecer esta no mostro una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te sorprendí?-pregunto divertido.

-Caíste en mi trampa- dijo y después se volteo una carta que estaba boca abajo -¡Haz activado trampa pincho! ¡Al destruir a pequeño ángel esta carta se activó y ahora pierdes 200 puntos de vida mas los 500 de tu monstruo!- se mostro muy sonriente mientras que la gente aplaudía.

El marcador en esos momentos era de la siguiente manera:

Anzu: 1400 puntos

Kenth: 1300 puntos

-¡Muy bien Anzu!-grito Mai.

-Vaya jugada- dijo Atem muy sorprendido.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!-grito la chica y después saco una carta – ¡yo invoco a al mago de la fe en modo de ataque!- el holograma de una chica apareció y después continuo Anzu con su jugada – ¡después activare los sombreros mágicos!- al acabar de hablar aparecieron los sombreros ocultando al mago de la fe.

-¿Esa no es una de tus cartas? Pero si se supone el ladrón las tiene- le pregunto Honda a Yugi.

-Al arrebatármelas se le cayeron algunas, Anzu me dijo su jugada y me pareció impresionante- dijo con los brazos cruzados el tricolor.

-¡Mi turno!-grito Kenth -¡llamo al rey maquina en modo de ataque!- apareció un holograma de un robot gigante ante Anzu causando que comenzara a ponerse nerviosa -¡Rey maquina ataca al sombrero del centro!- le ordeno.

Para la mala suerte de Anzu, el rey maquino acertó en donde se encontraba el mago de la fe y como Anzu no tenia cartas mágicas en el cementerio no se vio muy beneficiara.

-"Demonios, no debí tirarla"-pensó Anzu con preocupación.

El marcador se encontraba ahora así:

Anzu: 1100 puntos

Kenth: 1300 puntos

-"Masaki, debes de hacer una jugada masiva para tomar el control de nuevo"-pensó Seto.

Anzu saco una carta, la acomodo en su mano y después tiro otra.

-Yo invoco a watapon en modo de defensa- apareció un holograma de otra bolita peluda rosa.

-¡No me hagas reír!- grito Kenth –Yo utilizare esta carta para reforzar a mi rey maquina a 200 puntos de ataque mas eso quiere decir que tu ataque será de 2400, tendré compasión de ti y no sacare otro monstruo ya que este juego ya es mio- comenzó a reírse- ¡Rey maquina acaba con watapon!- ordeno para después ver destruir a la bolita rosada.

-Muy bien- se dijo así misma la castaña –yo invoco a la maga obscura y al mago obscuro en modo de ataque- el holograma de una chica rubia y la del mago aparecieron después.

-Ambos monstruos están en peligro- dijo Pegasus mientras observaba.

-¿También se le cayo la carta del mago obscuro?-pregunto Jonouchi con tono de chica.

Yugi al verlo se sorprendió de su amigo y dudo un poco en contestar y después respondió.

-Si, el muy tonto también se le cayo esa carta y tu y yo hablaremos después- le respondió.

-¡Rey maquina acaba con amistad brillante!-la maquina termino con la bolita verde -¡Destruiré primero tus monstruos débiles para que no te quede nada!-comenzó a burlarse Kenth.

Marcador:

Anzu: 900

Kenth: 1300

-Estas frita Masaki- dijo Yumi viendo el duelo desde el segundo piso.

-Activo a Waboku- la trampa elimino los 200 puntos de ataque de el rey maquina –después sacrificare a mi mago obscuro y por ultimo convoco a hada madrina en modo de defensa- dijo terminando su turno.

-Destruye a hada madrina ahora- ordeno para después destruir la carta de Anzu.

-¿Qué estará planeando Anzu?-se pregunto Atem.

-y ahora utilizare renace al monstruo para revivir a mi mago obscuro- el holograma del mago volvió a aparecer mientras el publico nuevamente aplaudía –Te explicare, al sacrificar a mi mago obscuro se incrementaron 300 puntos de ataque de mi maga obscura pero ahora utilizare esta carta mágica- dijo para después mostrarla –activo vinculo entre maestro y estudiante- ambos magos unieron sus fuerzas de ataque para si acabar con los puntos de vida de Kenth.

El duelo había terminado. Y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir mientras Anzu buscaba en los bolsillos de Kenth la baraja de Yugi. Al encontrarla alzo la mano en muestra de victoria. Al despertar el ladrón trato de escapar pero Atem se puso enfrente de el para impedir que se fuera.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-trato de empujar a la actual chica pero este lo miro fijamente.

-Choque mental- susurro el faraón después de que hiciera que el ladrón cayera desmallado.

Pegasus solo se levanto de la mesa aplaudiendo a Anzu y después miro a Kaiba.

-Kaiba, lleva a tu linda asistente a mi casa cuando puedas- le dijo para después dispuesto a irse.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes que es mi asistente?-pregunto.

-Me habías mencionado antes por teléfono que tu asistente se llamaba Anzu Masaki pero yo nunca llegue a saber el nombre de la amiga molesta de Yugi- comenzó a reírse.

-¿Y porque no preguntaste cuando este tipo la nombro por el micrófono?-se levanto de su silla.

-Preferí ver como te sonrojabas al escuchar su nombre, bueno hasta luego- Pegasus se fue tranquilamente del club.

-"Maldito loco"-pensó mientras veía alejarse al peliblanco.

Anzu corrió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Yugi.

-¡Lo logre! aquí esta tu baraja- le entrego las cartas al tricolor.

-Estuviste fantástica- dijo Yugi con lagrimas en los ojos –gracias…-después la abrazo.

-¡La victoria es para mi vieja amiga Anzu Masaki quien hace años no la veo!- se escucho una voz de un chico por el micrófono.

Anzu solo miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba el joven con el micrófono, este era un chico del cual al principio era enemigo de Anzu y Yugi pero después demostró ser una persona muy dulce. La castaña solo sonrió al verlo y lo saludo.

**Continuara…**

**Este fue el primer capitulo que detalle un duelo, me esforcé mucho para escribirlo pero espero que les haya gustado :D y se preguntaran ¿Quién es el chico que esta saludando a Anzu? Pues le diré que se no es un personaje que salió un muchos capítulos… vayan pensando quien será. Dejen su review con su opinión sobre quien será y que les pareció este capitulo.** **Por cierto Moondrak respecto a las sugerencias de hacer fanfics de Candy Candy, one pice entre otros… lo tomare en cuenta. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	22. El DJ y la desconocida

**Hola mis amores! Hoy les agradeceré a cada uno de ustedes… porque hemos llegado a los 300 reviews limpiamente ya que de los 85 hasta los 200 se obtuvieron por las votaciones de los one-shot eso quiere decir que 100 reviews bien ganados! Se los agradezco mucho, sin ustedes esto no seria posible. Dejen comienzo con mis agradecimientos:**

**Un beso muy cariñoso para: atemxanzulove, Hadley Doleto,Taenny, moondrak, srto, Juliana Gomez, SakuraKarin, el único Guest (gracias por la observación del duelo), son camila,ruby, DarkRose00, katzumi, karlaguilar, oyukichan, prics17 y a las chicas chicas del team seto: isabelita emoxxa, tatiana, Faby Hola, park, XiO & saya-chan (no fue por discriminarlas mas bien fue para que vean que si leo sus reviews y se de que team son :D **

***Mencione los usuarios y firmas que se mandaron después de las votaciones, si quieren también aparecer en estos agradecimientos repórtense!**

**Por ultimo les mando besos y abrazos cariñosos a los famosos silenciosos que son aquellos que solo leen. En verdad gracias por leer esta historia y regalarme unos minutos de su valiosa vida gracias ;D bueno no quiero ponerme sentimental asi que empecemos con el capitulo. Comenzamos!**

Anzu solo miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba el joven con el micrófono, este era un chico del cual al principio era enemigo de Anzu y Yugi pero después demostró ser una persona muy dulce. La castaña solo sonrió al verlo y lo saludo.

-¡Johnny Steps!- grito la castaña mientras saludaba a su antiguo amigo.

-Ven aquí- le dijo mientras la castaña aceptaba.

Mientras tanto Seto Kaiba comenzó a entrar en pánico al escuchar que Anzu subiría y él estaba a un lado de su antiguo amigo. El castaño decidió cambiarse de lugar, así que se cambio hacia la mesa mas alejada de ahí para que su asistente no lo viera y para que se pudiera irse sin problemas del club.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!- grito Anzu al ver a su amigo.

-¡Wow estuviste fantástica!- le grito Johnny mientras le extendía los brazos.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron al encontrarse causando que Seto tirara con su brazo las bebidas que se encontraban en la mesa, las personas que estaban por ahí solo lo miraron extrañados.

-"Maldito Johnny pasitos, no puede abrazar a Anzu así nomas"- se quejo mientras se iba muy celoso del club.

En cambio Atem quien los veía desde abajo le apareciera su ojo de Wdjat. Para la mala suerte del faraón no podía irse de su lugar ya que estaba vigilando al bandido desmayado.

-"Disfruta todo lo que quieras ya que no vivirás mucho para disfrutar otro abrazo"- pensó muy celoso.

La pareja se separo para comenzar a hablar de sus vidas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Anzu.

-Trabajo aquí Anzu, soy el DJ oficial de aquí- le explico mientras señalaba la mesa mezcladora que estaba en el piso de abajo –Mejor me ahorro la misma pregunta ya que vi todo ese espectáculo en primera fila- dijo riendo

-Wow que vergüenza- dijo mientras se sonrojaba -pensé que te dedicarías algo referente al baile- menciono confusa.

-Aun me encanta bailar pero no tuve oportunidad en ningún lugar para ejercer mi pasión, así que me enfoque en mi segundo amor, la música- dijo sonrojándose –y dime ¿a que te dedicas?- le pregunto.

-Soy la asistente personal de Seto Kaiba- respondió mientras Johnny silbaba de la impresión.

-Que coincidencia, hace unos minutos estaba a mi lado Seto Kaiba pero no lo quise saludar por el aspecto de amargado que tiene- le conto.

-¿Mi jefe aquí?- pregunto sorprendida –Entonces si era el y Pegasus los que estaban observando el duelo, pensé que se trataba de mi imaginación- le explico.

_**Flashback**_

_La maquina se acercó ferozmente a la bolita rosa y la destruyo causando que Anzu perdiera 600 puntos de vida pero al parecer esta no mostro una cara de preocupación._

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te sorprendí?-pregunto divertido._

_-Caíste en mi trampa- dijo y después se volteo una carta que estaba boca abajo -¡Haz activado trampa pincho! ¡Al destruir a pequeño ángel esta carta se activó y ahora pierdes 200 puntos de vida mas los 500 de tu monstruo!- se mostro muy sonriente mientras que la gente aplaudía._

_El marcador en esos momentos era de la siguiente manera:_

_Anzu: 1400 puntos_

_Kenth: 1300 puntos_

_Anzu al ver la pantalla donde estaban proyectados pudo ver de nuevo a los sujetos que se parecían a Seto Kaiba y a Pegasus, no pudo apreciarlos muy bien debido a la iluminación del lugar._

_-"Vamos Anzu es producto de tu imaginación, tu jefe jamás estaría en un lugar así y menos con Pegasus"- pensó mientras miraba sus cartas._

_-¡Ahora es mi turno!-grito la chica y después saco una carta._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿Anzu? ¿Me escuchas?- le pregunto Johnny mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Si si perdóname, estaba pensando- dijo mientras abría y cerraba los ojos una y otra ves.

-y dime ¿Cómo esta tu novio?- pregunto con tono pícaro.

-Yo no tengo novio- respondió sonrojada.

-¿No? ¿Acaso terminaste con Yugi muto? Pensé que era tu novio porque me reto al buscarte hace unos… 4…3 años- le dijo mientras recordaba.

-No no- dijo sonrojada –Ese no era Yugi, era Atem Muto pero no exactamente el, bueno es complicado- respondió mientras sentía su rostro arder.

-Yo creí… se veían bien ustedes dos solos viendo el atardecer- dijo mientras hacia una mueca.

-Él se fue tiempo después, corte relaciones sin intención con su hermano y amigos pero ahora que el esta de nuevo aquí, no sé que hacer- dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Deberías tratarlo de nuevo, bueno yo no dejaría escapar a una hermosa chica- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Anzu.

Anzu incomoda miro hacia otro lado.

-Debería pero en estos momentos tengo problemas con el y con Kaiba- le explico.

-¿Se golpearon mientras estabas sola con uno de ellos?- pregunto con normalidad mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Cómo demonios supiste?- pregunto mientras lo miraba asustada.

-Me llego el rumor que el gran Seto Kaiba se había peleado a golpes con un chico porque interrumpió una cita de el- dijo mientras recargaba sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Wow los rumores vuelan- dijo y después suspiro -¿Qué crees que debo de hacer?- pregunto.

-Habla primero con tu cita, me supongo que era Kaiba ¿no es así?- la miro pero no se movió de su posición.

La castaña solo asistió con la cabeza y el bailarín continuo.

-Me supongo que Kaiba actuó así porque siente algo por ti por otro lado Yugi apareció de la nada ya que los celos le ganaron- le dio su opinión.

-Es Atem, no Yugi- respondió enojada.

-Atem…Yugi es igual, son casi idénticos- comenzó a reírse.

Anzu solo se quedo sentada pensando y le llego una idea.

-Gracias Johnny, ya me tengo que ir, ahora sé lo que voy a hacer- le dijo mientras se levantaba –espero encontrarte pronto bueno podría venir el viernes ya que ese día salgo mas temprano- le dijo sonriendo.

Johnny se acomodó de nuevo y miro a la castaña.

-Te estaré esperando, ya sabes que si ninguno de ellos pone de su parte puedes venir aquí conmigo- pauso un momento y después continuo –Con el tiempo te has vuelto mas bella y una chica así no se puede desperdiciar- la miro de abajo hacia arriba y después le lanzo un beso.

-Sigues siendo el mismo holgazán… ¿podría?-le señalo un vaso con agua que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Esta bien me lo merezco- acepto la propuesta mientras se acercaba a Anzu.

Anzu tomo el vaso y lo vacío encima de Johnny dejándolo empapado. La castaña se despidió de él y bajo por la escaleras. Atem al presenciar la escena le apareció una sonrisa de medio lado. En esos momentos llego una pareja de oficiales a recoger al bandido.

-¿Quién fue la victima?- pregunto un policía.

-Yo- la castaña levanto la mano mientras se les acerco a los policías.

-Usted de nuevo ¿eh?- dijo uno divertido –Este fue el que escapo ¿no es así?- pregunto.

-Si, espero no verle la cara nunca mas- respondió.

-Muy bien señorita, necesitaremos que nos de su declaración- dijo el otro policía.

Anzu miro a sus amigos quienes se veían preocupados y después les sonrió.

-Esperen aquí, enseguida vuelvo- dijo mientras se iba con los oficiales, los paramédicos llegaron y revisaron aun todavía desmayado Kenth y después se lo llevaron en una camilla.

-¡Atena!- grito un muy preocupado Leonardo quien corría hacia Atem –Me tenias muy preocupado- dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Leonardo, es hora de que sepas la verdad- dijo Atem con su voz de chico.

-Tu voz…- señalo Leonardo con su mano el rostro de la chica.

Atem se quito la peluca y lo miro fijamente.

-No soy una chica- le dijo muy serio.

-Ate…te…te- comenzó a tartamudear.

-Mi nombre es Atem y soy un chico- comenzó a explicarle.

Leonardo solo se le quedo viendo, respiro hondo y después comenzó a hablar.

-Todos tenemos secretos…- dijo muy serio –no te preocupes Atem, soy bisexual- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Que?!- pregunto Atem muy confundido.

-Siempre lo fui, es por eso que me gustan las chicas con facciones masculinas como Atenea- le explico –Por favor Atem, me gustas mucho; dame una oportunidad- le pidió.

–Lo siento Leonardo pero yo no soy gay- respondió igual de serio.

-Ya veo… ¿podríamos salir después como amigos?- pregunto con ojos llorosos.

-Algún día- le respondió sonriendo.

-Esta bien, es hora de que me vaya- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida –Ah por cierto, conserva e oso- termino de hablar y después se fue.

-"Por ra, fue mas fácil de lo que pensé"- pensó mientras comenzó a bailar de felicidad.

-¡Atem! ¡Me quieres explicar esto!- grito Yugi.

-¡Yugi!- grito sorprendido.

Jonouchi al ver que Yugi le iba a pedir explicaciones a Atem decidió escapar disimuladamente.

-¡Oh tu no te salvas!- grito Yugi mientras miraba feo a Jonouchi -¡Ambos me tienen que explicar muchas cosas!- grito molesto.

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir chicos, si me disculpan- dijo Honda dispuesto a irse.

-¡Tu tampoco te vas!- grito enojado el tricolor.

-Oh vamos viejo, no te lo tomes a mal- dijo Jonouchi divertido.

-¡En estos momentos nos iremos a casa para hablar al respecto!- dijo molesto.

-Tranquilo Yugi, yo los llevare y te esperaremos ahí- se ofreció la rubia –tu acompaña a Anzu a casa- le guiño un ojo.

-Esta bien pero les advierto que yo enojado doy mucho miedo- dijo divertido Yugi.

-Ya lo creemos- dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Mai mientras los demás lo seguían y Atem se acomodaban de nuevo la peluca.

Los cuatro salieron del club y vieron a Anzu dando su declaración al oficial.

-Muy bien, caminen disimuladamente si no quieren que nos vea- susurro la rubia.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron de puntitas para no ser escuchados pero de repente un oficial los detuvo.

-¡Oigan ustedes! Conduzcan con cuidado- dijo sonriendo.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta guapo, gracias- respondió Jonouchi con voz de chica mientras seguían caminando.

-Pero que demonios…- dijo el oficial mientras veía a los demás alejarse.

Los cuatro llegaron hasta el auto de Mai, se sentaron en los mismos lugares que antes y se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Muto.

-Me supongo que Yugi tardara un poco ya que mi departamento esta un poco lejos- dijo Mai mientras conducía.

-Tenemos tiempo para comer- dijo Jonouchi feliz.

-Yo puedo hacerles de cenar- dijo feliz la rubia.

-¡No quiero probar veneno!- contesto Jonouchi.

-¡Cállate porque la vas a comer!- le grito Mai.

-¡Oblígame!-le contesto enojado.

Mientras los rubios comenzaron a pelearse, Atem llamo a Honda.

-Mírame de nuevo- dijo mientras sacaba su rompecabezas.

Honda sintió de nuevo mareos y su vista se volvió borrosa. Al pasar los minutos todo volvió a la normalidad y miro a Jonouchi quien después se sorprendió por lo horrible que estaba.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tuve que fingir ser novio de esta cosa!- grito Honda asustado.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- pregunto furioso.

-Nada nada olvídalo- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia enfrente de nuevo.

-¡Como dije, iremos a la casa de los Muto, les hare de cenar y punto!- dijo furiosa Mai.

Por los gritos de Mai todos se quedaron asustados y sin decir alguna otra palabra siguieron con el recorrido. En el camino Atem vio a una chica muy parecida a Mana salir de una tienda, extrañaba mucho a su mejor amiga en esos momentos y por supuesto también extrañaba a Mahado quien seria su mejor amigo y protector. En esos momentos la vista de Atem se volvió blanca.

**Visión de Atem**

_Mahado se acercó al faraón quien este mismo se encontraba sentado en su trono._

_-Mi señor, los sirvientes han descubierto una pared extraña en una de las catacumbas del palacio- se arrodillo ante el._

_-Sabia que si investigaban esas catacumbas secretas encontrarían algo- dijo Atem muy feliz._

_-Debemos ir enseguida para saber de que se trata- levanto la cabeza._

_-Y que estamos esperando- se levanto del trono y le dio la mano a Mahado para que se levantara._

_-¡Atemu!- grito una chica mientras corría hacia Atem, lo extraño es que aun no podía visualizarla muy bien, más bien la veía borrosa._

_-¡Atem! ¡No pude impedir que se detuviera!- grito Mana quien iba detrás de la chica._

_-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- pregunto Mahado molesto._

_-Ella paso a la fuerza- Mana señalo a la chica._

_-Tenia que ver a Atemu- contesto la chica molesta._

_-No tengo tiempo para esto, Mana por favor acompáñanos- dijo Atem mientras ignoraba a la chica._

_-¡Yo iré con ustedes!-dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba del brazo del faraón._

_-¡Señorita, no sea atrevida!-le grito Mahado._

_-¡Tengo todo el derecho para ir con Atemu!- respondió alterara._

_-Lamentablemente tiene razón…- le susurro Mana a Mahado._

**Fin de la visión**

Atem despertó y descubrió que aun no llegaban a casa, se sintió un poco mareado y después se acomodó.

-"¿Quien será esa extraña chica? ¿Porque me molestaba tanto?"-pensó Atem mientras miraba por la ventana -"Necesito respuestas urgentemente"- termino de pensar mientras miraba el rompecabezas del milenio.

**Continuara…**

**Y como les pareció ¿me quedo bien? ¿Me quedo mal? Dejen su review con su opinión! En este capitulo no avanzo mucho la historia pero trato de salir de la problemática en la que se encontraban XD díganle adiós a Atenea y a Jessica ya que hoy fue la ultima vez que las veremos (o tal vez no…) Cada vez pondré mas seguido las visiones y las apariciones de Yami Anzu ;D la historia debe de avanzar…. Ahora los problemas mas cercanos a resolverse son la cita de Atem y Seto & cuando Anzu hable con los dos D; Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	23. El favor de Yami

**Hola mis amores! En estos días tuve un gran problema que a todo escritor le pasa… no sabes sobre que demonios escribir el saludo ni el inicio del capitulo! Es horrible… a mi nunca me pasa, escribo y me dejo llevar, nunca planeo la historia pero esta vez fue extraño XD por cierto DarkRose00 bueno ya sabes que te agradecí sobre el duelo, juro que morí de risa cuando leí tu review XD bueno no los distraigo mas… veamos como me quedo este intento de capitulo D: Comenzamos! **

Atem y los demás ya se encontraban en casa esperando que Mai acabara de hacer la cena. El faraón tomo un baño y se vistió a su gusto, al igual que Jonouchi ya que el tricolor le presto su baño y ropa.

-Me alegro ya no ser una chica- dijo aliviado Jonouchi.

-Yo también me alegro- dijo Honda con cara de asco.

-¿No te gustaba estar con una linda chica como yo?- pregunto enojado.

-Prefiero salir contigo en chico- dijo asustado.

Atem los veía divertido pero al ver que la rubia ya había tardado con la cena decidió ir a echarle un vistazo. Mai se encontraba muy apurada ya que al parecer iba a preparar algo horneado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto el faraón.

Mai solo volteo a ver de donde provenía esa voz y pudo ver a Atem recargado un el arco de la puerta.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunto divertida.

-No pero puedo hacer cosas sencillas- le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Bueno necesito que me ayudes a cortar los vegetales- le propuso.

-¿Cortar? ¿Vegetales?- pregunto confuso.

-¡Atem! No me digas que no sabes cortar vegetales- le dijo la rubia molesta.

-Bueno, recuerda que era faraón y no se me permitía hacer ciertas cosas… como cocinar- le explico.

-Es cierto, perdóname- le respondió sonrojada –Bueno yo te ayudare para que aprendas y puedas hacerle una ensalada a Anzu- dijo divertida.

-Ignorare lo último- dijo con la cabeza abajo.

Mai le llevo a Atem una tabla de madera, un cuchillo y muchos vegetales.

-Mira, esto se hace así…- le dijo la rubia mientras cortaba verticalmente un tomate.

-Esto es casi igual que cortar hot cakes- dijo mientras examinaba las rodajas.

Atem comenzó a cortar todas las verduras que le correspondían. Para sorpresa de la rubia el lo hizo a la perfección.

-Vaya cariño, deberías tomar clases de cocina- le dijo asombrada.

-No es para tanto- respondió sonrojado.

-Bueno mientras tu cortabas, la cena termino de prepararse- le comento –es hora de cenar- termino de decirle.

Ambos salieron de la cocina con la cena y la acomodaron en la mesa. Para sorpresa de ambos el abuelo se encontraba con los demás.

-¡Al fin!- dijo el abuelo mientras se levantaba –muero de hambre- dijo mientras tocaba su pancita.

-Nosotros también- dijeron el par al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces vayamos a cenar- dijo Atem mientras la mesa ya estaba puesta.

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Pasaron cinco minutos y escucharon la puerta cerrarse y por ultimo vieron a Yugi llegar a la mesa.

-¡Yugi!- le grito emocionado Atem.

-Perdón por tardarme, el departamento de Mai queda un poco lejos de aquí- dijo cansado.

-Bueno siéntate y come- le sugirió Mai mientras Yugi aceptaba y se servía.

-¿Y como te fue en tu cita?- le pregunto el abuelo.

-Extraña, hubo de todo- le respondió –Duelos y travestis- al decir eso Atem y Jonouchi se atragantaron con la comida.

-La sociedad de hoy en día es muy extraña- susurro el abuelo mientras comía.

Mientras todos acababan de cenar, una castaña se encontraba sola en el departamento de su amiga.

_**Departamento de Mai**_

Anzu estaba sentada en un sillón de la pequeña sala del departamento. Ella no podía dormir hasta que llegara su amiga.

-Me pregunto donde estará…- susurro mientras miraba el reloj de su celular.

Ya eran las 11:30 pm y Mai aun no llegaba. Anzu comenzó a sentir mucho sueño pero ella no se quería mover de ahí, ella comenzó a cabecear pero no se permitía dormir en esos momentos. Las luces del departamento de la rubia comenzaron a parpadear causando que la castaña se despertara por el miedo que comenzó a sentir.

-Que demonios…- dijo al descubrir que todas las luces del departamento estaban parpadeando.

Anzu se quedo congelada y no se movió del sillón, cerró los ojos deseando que las luces dejaran de parpadear y cuanto dejaron de hacerlo abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su Yami sentada enfrente de ella.

-Anzu…- la llamo.

-¡Aléjate!- le grito la castaña mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Escúchame tonta!- le grito mientras se levantaba.

Anzu la miro y después se relajo para dejar hablar a su Yami.

-Perdóname, no debí gritarte- le dijo mientras tocaba su hombro.

-Puedo sentirte…- susurro Anzu sorprendida –puedo sentir que me estas tocando….- volvió a susurrar.

-Anzu necesito de tu ayuda- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto asustada.

-Necesito que hagas las pases con Seto Kaiba y con Atem de inmediato- le respondió.

-¿Y en que te beneficiara eso?- le pregunto aun asustada.

Yami solo comenzó a reírse y después con su mano tomo las mejillas de la castaña causando que Anzu hiciera una mueca extraña.

-El faraón y el antepasado de Seto tienen mucho que ver conmigo, si haces las pases con ellos tal vez me puedan ayudar a liberarme- le respondió mientras soltaba a la castaña.

-Pero… ¿como sabrán quien eres tu?-pregunto mientras se sobaba las mejillas.

-El faraón sabe perfectamente quien soy yo… pero aun no es tiempo de que lo sepa- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Porque te sonrojas?- le pregunto enojada.

-¿Celosa?- pregunto mientras se reía.

-"Maldita"- pensó Anzu mientras la miraba.

-La maldita aquí es otra…- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Pero como?- pregunto Anzu asustada.

-Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos- respondió.

Anzu se quedo observando a su Yami y después descifro algo muy curioso.

-¿Qué?- pregunto irritada la Anzu obscura.

-Yami, al igual que Yugi y Atem…- respiro hondo y después continuo –tenemos algunas diferencias físicas- le señalo el rostro.

La parte obscura al escuchar eso fue en busca de un espejo y vio uno que estaba exactamente enfrente de ellas. Anzu tenía razón, Yami tenía los ojos y el cabello más obscuros que la chica. También pudo ver que lucia más pálida.

-Tienes razón, pero son pequeñas las diferencias- le dijo mientras volteaba a verla.

-Y ¿también cambiaras de lugar conmigo como Yugi y Atem?- pregunto asustada.

-No te preocupes, no se me esta permitido ya que tu no tienes un objeto donde mi espíritu o el tuyo se pueda quedar mientras la otra esta utilizando el cuerpo- le respondió sonriendo.

-¿Como es que te puedo ver y porque dices que eres mi Yami?- le pregunto molesta.

-¡Por ra! ¡Haces muchas preguntas!- grito molesta.

-¡Te expresaste igual que Atem!- la señalo.

-Tenemos algunas cosas en común…- respondió sonrojada –bueno, es hora que de que me vaya pero recuerda, si no arreglas pronto lo tuyo con los chicos hare que tengas pesadillas y de esas que no puedes despertar- dijo con malicia mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-¡Espera…yo! - Anzu le extendió la mano en señal de que se detuviera pero las luces se apagaron y al volverse a encender, Yami ya no estaba ahí.

Anzu confundida por la conversación con su Yami se sentó a pensar, ella no sabia las razones del porque tenia una Yami y para que necesitaba a Atem y a Seto.

_**Casa de los Muto**_

Todos ya habían acabado de cenar, entre todos recogieron la mesa y por ultimo el abuelo ya se había ido a dormir.

-Aprovechando que no esta el abuelo…- dijo Yugi mirando las escaleras -¿Me pueden explicar porque estaban vestidos como chicas?- pregunto Yugi divertido.

Atem y Jonouchi se vieron mutuamente y después el faraón comenzó a hablar.

-Fue una apuesta- dijo mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?- comenzó a interrogarlo Yugi.

Atem se quedo callado ya que no sabia que contestar.

-Perdimos ante una apuesta contra Honda…- respondió Jonouchi mientras le pisaba el pie al castaño para que le siguiera la corriente.

-¡Auch!- se quejo Honda y después miro a Yugi –si… la apuesta era sobre un duelo que estábamos viendo – comenzó a explicar –El faraón y Jonouchi apoyaron al duelista con mas experiencia y yo al novato… es por eso que apostamos- le sonrió al terminar.

-¿Qué apostaron?- pregunto curioso Yugi.

-"Si que están en problemas"- pensó Mai al escuchar la conversación.

-Si el duelista con mas experiencia ganaba yo iba a ser esclavo de ellos por una semana y si el duelista novato ganaba ellos se disfrazarían de chicas y uno de ellos tendría una cita con mi primo fracasado- le respondió nervioso.

-Si y de casualidad yo me los encontré cuando estaba haciendo unas compras- interrumpió Mai.

-Comprendo…- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- dijo Mai –Anzu debe estarme esperando- dijo preocupada.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo Yugi mientras despedía a sus tres amigos.

-¡Hasta mañana!- contestaron los tres chicos mientras salían de la casa.

-Bueno Yugi, es hora de dormir ¿no crees?- le propuso su hermano.

-Tienes razón, antes que nada quería pedirte algo- le comento el hermano menor mientras ambos se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Atem preocupado.

-Quería pedirte que si podríamos salir algún día para tener duelos y si quieres en pareja como en los viejos tiempos- le propuso.

-Seria todo un honor- respondió muy sonriente.

-Bueno eso era todo, hasta mañana- le dijo su hermano mientras entraba a su habitación.

Atem solo sonrió y después entro a su cuarto. El faraón estaba acostumbrado a dormir sin camisa así que se la quito y después se acostó en su cama, tomo el rompecabezas del bolso que le presto Mai y este comenzó a brillar para después hacer que los pocos visibles moretones del chico desaparecieran. Al terminar este se sintió muy agotado y termino en un muy profundo sueño.

_**Departamento de Mai**_

Mai abrió la puerta lo más despacio posible para no despertar a su amiga, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Anzu con una taza de café sentada tranquilamente mientras la esperaba.

-¡Nena! No debiste esperarme- le dijo sorprendida Mai.

-Digamos que tuve una pesadilla y así que decidí esperarte- le respondió para después darle un sorbo a su taza.

-Ah bueno, vayamos a dormir- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Anzu acabo su café y se dirigió al cuarto mientras Mai apagaba las luces. Cuando ambas chicas estaban acostadas en la cama, la castaña no podía dormir aun.

-Mai…Mai…-le susurro.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- pregunto con tono flojo.

-No, solo quería decirte que mañana me iré en la tarde o temprano tal vez a arreglar unas cosas- le volvió a susurrar.

-Esta bien nena…-dijo antes de volver a dormir.

Anzu de solo escucharla comenzó a reírse en silencio mientras también trataba de dormir. Para la castaña mañana seria un día pesado.

_**Mansión de los Kaiba**_

A la mañana siguiente Seto Kaiba abrió los ojos y al igual que Atem, el también dormía sin camisa y así pudo ver que los moretones de su tórax ya habían desaparecido. Al quitar su mirada sintió un dolor de cabeza infernal.

-No debí tomar demasiado anoche- se dijo así mismo mientras tenia una mano en su frente.

Seto miro la mesita auxiliar que tenia a su izquierda y pudo ver una botella de Vodka casi a la mitad.

-Ya lo recuerdo, por culpa de mis sentimientos hacia Masaki bebí antes de dormir- se dijo así mismo.

La pereza no lo dejaba levantarse aun después miro hacia su derecha y pudo ver un regalo que había comprado el día anterior antes de la cita con Pegasus.

-Masaki…- susurro al ver el regalo.

Seto no perdió más tiempo y se levanto al fin de su cama. Se dio una ducha y bajo al comedor donde Mokuba ya estaba desayunando un cereal.

-Buenos días Seto- lo saludo alegremente.

-Buenos días Mokuba- contesto igual de frio.

-Seto, mira la primera plana del periódico, créeme que te interesara mucho- le dijo mientras le señalaba con una cuchara el periódico.

El castaño tomo el periódico y al verlo se sorprendió demasiado al ver una fotografía del duelo de Anzu, una foto de ella a la derecha de la foto marcada como figura 2, en la izquierda una foto de Kenth marcado como figura 1 y debajo de la foto una de Yugi marcado como figura 3. Después comenzó a leer.

_Viernes 4 de mayo de 2014_

_Ayer a las 9:15 pm aproximadamente se informo a la policía de domino sobre la ubicación del prófugo de la justicia, Kenth Howard (fig.1). Quien es hermano del excampeón del duelo de monstruos Keith Howard. El criminal se encontraba en el nuevo club nocturno de Domino "Neon Lights". Howard cito a dos de sus victimas identificadas como Anzu Masaki (fig.2) y el actual campeón de duelo de monstruos Yugi Muto (fig.3) para devolver la baraja de este último. Según los testimonios de la joven Masaki, ella aposto contra el bandido y si el salía victorioso se quedaría con la baraja y huiría con ella de ahí; en cambio si ella ganaba el devolvería la baraja y se entregaría a la policía afortunadamente ella salió victoriosa y en un intento de escapar el joven sufrió un desmayo del cual aun no se sabe la causa. Cabe a destacar que Kenth Howard fue el bandido que salió huyendo cuando trato de asaltar a Mokuba Kaiba meses atrás junto con sus compañeros quienes se encuentran en la cárcel. En este encuentro Anzu Masaki de nuevo se encontró involucrada ya que ayudo a Kaiba a refugiarse. La policía de domino determino que Howard pasara un largo tiempo encerrado y que podría aumentar la condena si se llegan a presentar nuevas evidencias._

Seto al terminar de leer se sintió aliviado de que Kenth se encontrara preso y que no volvería a molestar a Anzu de nuevo.

-Que bueno que lo hayan atrapado…- dijo Mokuba mientras comía de su cereal.

-Si, tengo que ver a Masaki en estos momentos…- dijo Seto mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Yo te recomiendo que no lo hagas, mejor espera que ella te busque- le recomendó.

En esos precisos momentos sonó el teléfono pero Ronald contesto.

-Mansión Kaiba, buenos días- contesto –si permíteme un momento señor Muto- respondió Ronald y fue a buscar a Seto –Señor, lo llama Atem Muto y dice que es urgente- le dijo dándole el teléfono inalámbrico.

-Dime que quieres- respondió.

-_Buenos días Seto, mis herirás ya sanaron ¿podríamos hablar hoy?-_ le contesto Atem.

-No tengo tiempo para ti en estos momentos- contesto enojado.

-_No nos tomara mucho tiempo, lo prometo_- respondió el otro con tono tranquilo.

-Esta bien te estaré esperando a las 4:00 pm y no me dejes esperando- dijo para después colgarle.

Seto aun estaba enojado con Atem pero si en verdad quería resolver todos los problemas que tenia con Anzu tenia que hablar seriamente con Atem.

Antes de que se volviera sentar, al castaño le llego un mensaje de texto que parecía ser de su asistente.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 10:30 am**

**De: Anzu Masaki **

_**Seto, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podría verte hoy? Mándame un mensaje con tu respuesta :)**_

Al leerlo, Seto sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y sus manos le temblaban. No podía creer que Anzu quería verlo en esos momentos. Sin dudarlo dos veces mando su respuesta.

**Departamento de Mai**

Anzu se encontraba arreglada por si su jefe aceptaba la propuesta temprano, la rubia no estaba en esos momentos ya que tenia que ver algunas cosas de trabajo. En sos precisos momentos le llego la respuesta.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 10:31 am**

**De: Seto Kaiba XP**

_**Ven de inmediato a mi casa, espero que no tenga que ver nada con trabajo ya que estamos de vacaciones.**_

Anzu al leerlo comenzó a reírse por lo del trabajo, tomo sus cosas y mando el ultimo mensaje a su jefe pero al no saber que le contestaría tardo un poco.

**Mansión de los Kaiba**

Seto ya se encontraba desesperado ya que Anzu ya había tardado mucho en contestarle hasta que llego la respuesta.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 10:36 am**

**De: Anzu Masaki**

_**Llegare en unos 10 minutos, no te preocupes no es nada relacionado con el trabajo mas bien es algo relacionado con nosotros dos. D:**_

Seto se puso rojo como tomate al leer lo ultimo, no sabia de que hablaría con ella. ¿Acaso ella se le confesaría? Él no lo creía pero no tardo en comer rápido para recibirla el mismo.

-Seto ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Mokuba.

-Masaki vendrá para resolver unas cosas- le respondió mientras comía mas aprisa.

-¿Otra cita?-pregunto con tono pícaro.

-No seas tonto- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Seto se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto para arreglarse y para pensar como le daría el regalo a Anzu. Mientras tanto Mokuba llamo a Ronald.

-¿Me llamo joven Mokuba?- pregunto.

-Si Ronald, prepara el champagne y compra unas rosas- le pidió –ah y dile al chef que haga una comida elegante y que vaya pensando en una cena romántica y se llega a necesitar- dijo mientras pensaba.

-Muy bien joven Mokuba- dijo Ronald para luego retirarse.

-Bueno es tiempo de que yo también me arregle- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y subía a su habitación.

En cuanto Seto estuvo listo, dejo el regalo en la cocina y espero a Anzu en la sala. Ya habían pasado los diez minutos y ella aun no llegaba, el castaño se moría de los nervios y para su suerte sonó el timbre…

**Continuara…**

**Seto Kaiba ha regresado y para causar celos & confusiones D; Dejen su review con su opinión c: espero que cada vez se les haga más interesante esta historia porque esa es mi intensión en estos momentos. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
